Brother and Sister
by EmpressSaix
Summary: (Revised) Uryu and Naoko Ishida were brother and sister, but after being absent from each other's lives for so long they don't feel like family but more like strangers. Now they've found each other again and are trying to stay together, but the Bounts and life itself are making that a little difficult to do.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Compromise

 ***I am restarting this fic and I have a slew of new ideas and ways I want to do this and I think it's going to make this story much better.**

 **Naoko: Anything would make this story better.**

 ***Shoots her a pouting glare* While that is true you don't have to say it out loud. The prologue should add more to this story and make some things clear. I've got a timeline set up using actual years. I'm having the story start in 2001 which is when** _ **Bleach**_ **(the manga) actually started. I ask that you review and please give this story another chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a handful of OCs.***

* * *

 _(March 1988)_

" _Did you like your birthday present?"_

 _Sakura glanced up from the book propped up in front of her to look at her husband. Ryuken settled himself on his side on the floor beside their daughter. Their little girl sat on a spread out blanket and was busy playing with a set of wooden blocks._

 _Her wide blue eyes were set with determination as she carefully set one block atop another. A small white stuffed dog sat on her lap. When her father came close she paused in her building and briefly gripped her toy until she was sure it was not going to be taken from her. She looked at her father as if to assess his intents and seeing nothing malicious directed her gaze at her brother next._

 _The couple's son was cradled in against a pillow and the crook of his mother's arm. His matching blue eyes were beginning to droop, being slowly lulled to sleep by his mother's warmth and the soft feel of her fingers gently stroking his downy hair. Seeing that her brother was safe, she resumed building with her blocks._

 _The girl was strangely protective of what was hers. That or overly possessive. Something that Sakura may have to watch for as her daughter grew older._

 _To answer her husband's question, "Yes, I did, though it was a little earlier."_

 _She was right; her birthday wasn't for a week and a half. "Those blossoms don't last long and I thought they would add a little more to the picture."_

" _Our first family photo, I can't wait to see how it turns out," she said smiling. "I'll have to be sure to send a copy to Masaki and Isshin, Mihana and your parents."_

" _Speaking of my parents, my mother brought up the children and, "he cleared his throat, "their future."_

 _Sakura didn't need clarification. This was an old argument that had been going on between Ryuken and parents since Sakura's first pregnancy. She was fine being a neutral party, all she wanted was for her children to be healthy and happy._

 _She calmly continued to stroke her son's hair, "It's still too early to tell if they even_ have _powers. But if they do develop them they should know how to use them."_

" _I should've known you would agree with them," he sighed._

 _She sent a soft disapproving look at him, "If they don't learn how to use their powers they could end up hurting themselves or those around them. Worst of all Hollows would start preying on them and at the very least they should know how to defend themselves."_

" _I'm sure if they stay away those creatures and leave them to the Soul Reapers—"_

 _His wife interrupted, "Ryuken, how many times have we tried ignoring a nearby Hollow only for it to start stalking us? Just because you ignore something doesn't mean it will go away."_

 _He shook his head, "I do not like the idea of our children wasting their time learning about such dangerous archaic ways."_

 _Sakura slowly exhaled, "How about a compromise, then?"_

" _Compromise solves nothing," he said quickly._

" _Not if it's done right," she countered. "What if we had them teach only one of our children?"_

 _Ryuken looked at her flatly, "How is_ that _a compromise?"_

 _Sakura ignored the look and continued gently stroking Uryu's hair, "Well, it is early and we can't tell if one or both or neither of them will have Quincy powers. But I was thinking this way your parents get to pass on our culture to the next generation and we can still raise them the way we want."_

" _So we sacrifice only one of our children? What a brilliant compromise Sakura," he drawled._

 _She rolled her eyes, "I can hear your sarcasm just fine, no need to make it so obvious. It was just an idea that's all. It's far too early to tell if they'll even develop powers anyway. "_

" _My parents seem pretty sure they will. And wouldn't that be a display of favoritism? I thought you detested such displays," he asked as he watched his daughter place the last block on her little tower._

 _The child looked at her father before smiling and clapping. She looked at her building thoughtfully and started gnawing on the ear of her stuffed dog._

" _It won't be favoritism if only one of them develops any talent. I think the one with the most skill should get a more in-depth training and the other can at least get the basics. We have a few years until anything happens," she explained._

" _I know you're not going to like this, but you sound an awful lot like your mother," Ryuken pointed out, in a gentle way like he hoped._

 _If there was one thing Sakura hated and could invoke her true wrath it was being compared to her mother._

 _But instead of being angry she snorted, "Hardly. She wouldn't have bothered with any of this. That woman was too lazy and too much of a drunk to do anything but prey on her own children."_

" _She might've given my parents one or both of the children to bring up," he added._

 _Sakura laughed, "Now there's an idea, a little extreme though."_

 _At that moment Naoko gave a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. A sure sign that it was their bedtime. Ryuken gently gathered his daughter who weakly protested, but gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. Sakura carefully sat herself up on the couch and set her book down and picked Uryu up. The boy shifted, but settled against his mother without waking._

" _I think we should hold off on making any decision, though until we have to. We have plenty of time to think things over. Right now I think it's time we put these two to bed." She gently nuzzled Uryu's hair and caressed Naoko's cheek._

 _Ryuken smiled just barely, "Yes, you're right. We have plenty of time."_

* * *

 ***Or not. If you guys have read my fics you know what's going to happen. Or not, things could go completely different in this rewrite.**

 **Please review and let me know how this new start was. I'll post again Aug 21st.***


	2. Of Mothers and Sons

Chapter 1: Of Mothers and Sons

 ***First rewritten chapter of my first ever fanfic. Man I wrote this five? Six years ago I think. I hope I get it right this time around and I hope you guys like this new version. Thank you to baerbelhaddrell for being the first to review.**

 **I'm starting school this Monday and I'm very nervous/excited/terrified (take your pick).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I only own a handful of OCs.***

* * *

The Fourth Division was bustling with activity but it was the normal level of hustle and bustle not the fast-paced, hectic kind from a few days ago. A group of humans (teenagers, really) invading Seireitei and stopping an execution of some unseated officer. Then there was the reveal of three captains betraying the Gotei and teaming up with Hollows.

But the recent developments were not what had Sakura Ishida so nervous.

It was meeting her son that had her so tense.

She stood outside the quarters in the Fourth Division that had been made for the ryoka. She wasn't sure if he was even in there or not but it couldn't hurt to see.

 _He's not going to recognize me, I just know it. And he's certainly going to be skeptical… what if he doesn't believe me? Would he even be happy to see me?_ Such thoughts cycled through her mind.

' _You'll only spend the rest of your days wondering if you do nothing now_.' Kasumi, her zanpakutou, said with a faint hint of irritation. Normally her sword was the model of calm and collected. If she was becoming irritated, then Sakura's worrying and wondering must really be wearing down her patience.

 _You're right, you're right_. She rapped on the door and when granted entry she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Uryu stood up from bending over a pile of fabrics he was folding and neatly stacking. A female Soul Reaper entered and looked at him. She wore the same black uniform as other Soul Reapers except she also wore black gloves. She looked much older than him, with pale skin and dark blue-black hair pulled into a loose bun. He spotted a bright pink cherry blossom hairpin nestled in her locks.

But her eyes gave him a reason for pause. They were a deep blue, the same shade as his own eyes.

Sakura was stunned, she couldn't stop staring. He was so grown up. It felt like just yesterday he barely came up to her knees, now he looked to be almost taller than her. His ink black hair framed his thin, pale face. He looked so much like his father and the glasses were a clear sign that Uryu had inherited his eyesight from him.

But, her boy still had those blue eyes the three of them shared.

Uryu furrowed his brows and tilted his head. This woman looked familiar and some faint part of him felt like he should _know_ her. "Do I know you?"

 _Yes, you do. I'm your mother_. Such words were stuck in her throat. The quizzical, probing look her son was giving her was wounding her heart. It was understandable that her son wouldn't recognize her since she died when he was so young.

"I…I like your uniform," she said. "Did you make that yourself?"

Uryu balked for a second at the abrupt change in conversation. "Yes, yes I did."

Sakura let out a breathy laugh, "I'm glad to see you inherited something from me other than my looks. You didn't think you got your sewing skills from your father did you?"

The teenage Quincy's brain promptly screeched to a halt. Did she just say…? His mind jumped to a blurry childhood memory of a photograph on his father's desk. It was of a woman with blue eyes and dark hair with a pink hairpin…

He could only choke out one word. "Mother?"

Sakura's eyes quickly filled with tears as she nodded.

Uryu stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You… you can't be. You…"

He was going to say ' _died'_ but considering where he was that was obvious. And since she was died was it really that much of a shock that she was here in Soul Society?

He caught sight of a flash of pain in her eyes. "If you don't believe me, try feeling my reiatsu."

Uryu possessed great skill when it came to sensing reiatsu and a lot of practice. He focused on her spiritual pressure and it felt similar to his own. Family members connected by blood usually all possessed some similarities in their reiatsu.

He blinked, stunned, "You really are my… my mother."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Uryu, he was too stunned to pull away and after a few seconds found that he didn't want to. He even felt his own arms wrap around her. His mother… a woman he had only seen pictures of and heard faint whispers of was hugging him.

The first thing she noticed was how thin Uryu felt. But that thought quickly died when she realized that she was holding her son again. He may be grown, but he was still her baby boy and he was back in her arms.

"How… how do you remember me?" He asked, trying to push the words past the lump in his throat. "How are you a Soul Reaper?"

His mother leaned back to look at him, "It's a long story. Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you."

They sat at a table and Sakura proceeded to explain what happened after she died. She didn't go into detail about her death and Uryu didn't ask. But she did tell him about how she had reiatsu and Captain Unohana helped her join the Fourth Division since Sakura still remembered her days as a doctor.

That also brought up the topic of how she remembered him after all these years.

"It varies for each person. Some people forget everything about their past life, others remember everything. Many are usually somewhere in the middle where they remember some things but not everything. I am one of those few who remembered everything.

"At first I thought that was a good thing, but over time I came to see why it wasn't. Death works two ways, Uryu. I missed everyone I loved terribly. I grieved because I thought that I wouldn't be able to see any of them ever again. I felt cursed to remember and feel such grief and pain.

"All I could think about was how much I was missing. I missed your first day of school and you summoning your first bow. I missed so much of you and your sister's life and—"

Uryu interrupted, "Excuse me, did you say sister? I-I don't have a sister."

Sakura looked at him, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't have any siblings." _At least none that I know of_. After meeting his mother Uryu was willing to believe anything.

"If you don't know about her then…" Her face went from confused to annoyed. "I think I know why. Just promise me you will let me explain everything first."

* * *

Sakura tried not to fidget with her fingers under the table, but it was growing difficult the longer her son was remaining silent. She wanted him to say or do _something_ even if it was a cry of anger or a look of disgust.

She licked her lips, "I understand if you're angry or upset with me or any of us."

"I'm not I'm just… shocked. It's… a lot to take in," Uryu murmured.

She relaxed slightly, _that's understandable. It's not every day you find out you have a long lost sibling._

"Your father and I did this with the best of intentions. We never thought we would actually have to do it, but…" _I never thought he'd actually do it._

Uryu didn't respond. He was still staring at the picture on the table. It was a family picture taken when he was almost two years old. He sat on his mother's lap dressed in a white and blue kimono. His mother wore a beautiful pink and magenta kimono and sat in a chair under a green tree. His father stood beside her wearing dark formal robes. He laid one arm around his wife's shoulder and the other held a small girl.

She wore a lilac kimono with a violet belt. Her hair was unusually long for someone almost a year old. The fine blue-black hair nearly brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep clear shade of dark blue just like his and his mother's eyes. Her mouth was stretched in an open grin and tiny hands clutched her father's kimono.

They all looked so happy that if it weren't for the striking similarities Uryu would've sworn that he was looking at a different family. That this couldn't possibly be his but sadly at one point it was. _Would we have stayed happy like this if Mother had lived?_

"Had you both decided who would be given to our grandparents to bring up?" Uryu asked, looking up from the picture to his mother.

"No, we hadn't. This was more of an idea we had been toying around with, nothing definite. I don't know why your father chose Naoko instead of you. You both were far too young to show any signs of having Quincy powers," she explained, feeling puzzled as well.

"Maybe he didn't want a daughter," Uryu said curtly.

"Uryu," his mother admonished. "Your father loved you both dearly."

"Yes, _loved_ , as in the past tense. He may have loved us then, but he surely doesn't love either of us now," her son said in a tone far too bitter for any teenager to be using.

Sakura tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. It was true that her husband wasn't an open emotional man, but she had seen numerous times they way he looked at their children with nothing but love and pride on his face. She looked at her son, _what has happened since I died? What has happened to my husband and my children?_

"If I wanted to find her, do you know where she might be?" He asked.

"Your sister would've been left in the care of your paternal grandmother, Setsuna Ishida. She and your grandfather had agreed to take which ever child we chose to give." Sakura noticed the flinch and look of sorrow when she mentioned Soken.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to resent your grandfather for lying to you. He probably did it because he felt he was going against your father as it was by teaching you how to use your powers. Imagine what would've happened if you two had met back then. It would've made things horribly complicated especially for two young children."

"So if I hadn't met you now does that mean my sister and I would never meet?" His tone came off more scathing than he meant for it to but he was feeling angry.

He was angry at both his parents for doing this to him and his sister, for daring to separate them for some pathetic attempt at a compromise about raising them.

He was angry and hurt that his grandfather actually _lied_ to him about something this monumental.

And he was still feeling a little stunned that this was actually really happening to him.

Sakura held from flinching at her son's justifiable tone. Now, in hindsight the idea of separating her children when they were just barely toddlers was not a good idea.

In fact, it was a horrible and cruel idea.

 _I guess I am a bit like my mother after all_ , she thought bitterly.

She answered aloud, "Perhaps or your father or grandmother could've decided to tell you both themselves."

"There'd be a better chance of my grandmother telling us. I know Ryuken would never say anything," Uryu scoffed.

Sakura noticed how her son addressed his father but chose to let it pass this time. "Has your father really changed that much?"

The young man shrugged and looked away, "I don't know what he was like before, so I can't tell you."

 _What is he like now? What is Naoko like? Or Setsuna? What about my friends? What are they like now? Are any of them still alive? Mihana? Masaki? Isshin? Yoruichi? Kisuke? Speaking of him if I ever see him again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. He sends my son and his friends into a place like Soul Society without so much as a plan!_ Sakura's thoughts were a jumble of questions and worries.

Uryu peered at his mother and felt a little guilty at taking such an angry tone with her. She and Ryuken were doing what they thought was best at the time, like all parents. But that didn't lessen any of the hurt he was now starting to feel now that the shock and anger were wearing off.

The prospect of having a sibling seemed unreal after believing he was an only child his whole life. It was a thrilling and startling idea. A strange sense of anticipation ran through his spine. What was she like? Did she have their mother's personality along with her looks? Uryu prayed she wasn't anything like their father.

"Do you know where my grandmother would be living?" Uryu asked again, gently breaking his mother out of her reverie.

"Ah, yes, I still remember the address, but I can't say for sure they'll still be there. But it will give you a place to start," Sakura said quickly as she snatched a piece of paper and began scribbling down the address.

When finished she pushed the paper over to him. Uryu glanced at the address; he recognized the street put would have to look at a map later to get a better idea of where this place was. He folded the paper neatly and slipped it into his pocket.

"Do you think I should try and find her and… meet her?" Uryu asked, trying not to sound like a lost child wanting direction on what to do now.

"I think you should do what feels right to you," she said gently.

Sakura rested her hand over his and as soon as she did, she felt her son become rigid. She then gently peeled her hand away and set it back on the table without a word. Uryu knew why she did that and looked away.

 _He probably isn't one for touching_ , Sakura reasoned _. He's probably like his father and that he only accepts some contact from certain people and not everyone_.

But that logical reasoning did little to soothe the sting in her heart brought on by her own son not wanting to be touched by his own mother.

Neither mother or son noticed a black cat had watched the entire scene from her hidden perch in a tree.

* * *

 ***What happened after Sakura died will be explained in more detail in a much later chapter. I'm sure you all have questions but they will be answered as the story progresses, so be patient.**

 **Was this better or worse? Let me know in your review.***


	3. Not So Small Talk

Chapter 2: Not So Small Talk

 ***School has started and so has State Fair season. You know what that means!**

 **Gin: Frying food that man was never meant to deep-fry and put on a stick?**

 **Me: That's right!**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just a few scant OCs.***

* * *

 _This place hardly changes,_ Yoruichi mused as she lazily sauntered up to the abode in her cat form. She pattered up the short stairs, walked around to the side of the house, and hopped onto a kitchen window sill. An elderly woman had her back to the ebony feline. She was humming and busying herself preparing a lunch and tea.

She turned and saw the animal sitting in her window, but instead of shooing it away or looking shocked she smiled. The crow's feet around her silver eyes became more apparent when she did, but that just added to her grandmotherly charm.

"Hello Yoruichi, back again, I see. How long are you staying in town this time?" She asked as she wiped her hands on a towel.

Yoruichi scratched herself behind the ear with her hind leg, "Hello to you as well Setsuna. I'll be staying for a while. Trouble is brewing and Kisuke is going to need as much help as he can get."

The old woman nodded sagely, "Urahara mentioned something about you going to Soul Society with a gaggle of teenagers to mount some kind of rescue. How did that go?"

"It went as well as expected. We saved the person we were out to rescue. We saved an unseated officer named Rukia Kuchiki from being unjustly executed."

Setsuna nodded calmly again, "I'm glad to hear that. Urahara also mentioned that two of those teenagers were Isshin's son and my grandson."

Yoruichi's finely tuned ears caught the subtle, sharp undertone of her words. She merely lazily flicked her tail back and forth, "Yes along with two other humans. Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers have awakened and Uryu would've done you and Soken proud."

"Is Ichigo as stubborn and thick-skulled as his father?" Setsuna asked with a wry smile.

Yoruichi smiled in return, "Like you wouldn't believe. Even if they don't look alike, you just need to spend five minutes with Ichigo and you would know _exactly_ whose son he is."

That drew a chuckle from the elderly woman, "And Uryu? What of him?"

The feline sobered right then, "He used the Sanrei glove Soken gave him and has lost his Quincy powers. He battled Captain Mayrui Kurotsuchi and came out alive. Kurotsuchi even used his Bankai against Uryu and the boy walked away with his life."

Setsuna paused in her cleaning to absorb what she heard. Her grandson fighting and defeating a _captain_? It was remarkable too, that Uryu survived the Letzt Stil and walked away with just losing his powers. In most cases Quincies lost limbs or the lives to the technique.

"There's one more thing," Yoruichi spoke again, quieter this time. "He knows about Naoko."

Setsuna froze and looked at the talking feline hoping to see a sign that she was kidding. But she saw nothing but the same placid knowing look. The elderly woman placed her hand over her chest to ease her startled heart. This was a shock and her first question was.

"How did he find out?"

"His mother, Sakura told him. She's the Fourth Seat of Squad Four."

"Sakura is a Soul Reaper?" Setsuna asked in amazement.

Yoruichi nodded, "She's strong too. I suppose being under Unohana's wing helped with that and Sakura was a strong Quincy when she was alive."

It was true. Setsuna could remember clearly when that young lady was alive. Sakura had strength and endurance while Setsuna's son Ryuken had speed and accuracy.

"So she told Uryu. Did she tell him everything?"

Yoruichi licked her paw and rubbed it over her head, "As far as I know. She told him where you live and he may be dropping by soon."

"Is that the reason behind you dropping by? To give me a warning?" The grandmother asked dryly.

"It's only fair. How are you feeling about this?" The cat raised an eyebrow with curious interest.

"I've always hoped they would meet again. I haven't seen Uryu since he was a little boy. He must look so different now…" Her voice trailed off as her face took on a wistful look.

Gently the cat woman broke her out of her reverie, "How are you going to tell Naoko?"

Setsuna sighed and her shoulders sagged a little, "I suppose I'll tell her the truth. She'll be furious and shocked but, I think it'll be better if she hears it from me and not discover it on her own."

Yoruichi stretched her front legs, then her back legs, "I think that would be best."

She leapt down from the window and proceeded to saunter away. Setsuna leaned out the window, "Not going to stay and watch what I'm sure is going to be a show?"

The cat glanced behind her, "No thanks, but I'll handle the aftermath that's sure to follow for you."

Setsuna sighed and prepared herself to give her granddaughter perhaps the biggest shock of her young life.

* * *

"Naoko, could you come here for a moment. We need to talk."

The girl being addressed, looked up from her book and leaned over to peek around the open door, she sat next to, wondering what her grandmother could want. She slipped her bookmark in between the pages of her novel about deception in royal courts, cunning dwarf men and an iron throne made of swords. She was half way through and could see why it was so popular. But she put the characters and adventures on hold for now.

She stood and walked inside where her grandmother was already seated at a low table. Setsuna looked at her granddaughter and took in every detail about her. It was remarkable how much Naoko looked like her late mother Sakura.

The young teen was of normal height and a slight figure. She possessed blue-black straight hair that fell inches past her shoulders. The girl's clear sapphire eyes gazed at her grandmother with innocent curiosity as to what she wanted. Naoko wore a simple black pleated skirt with a white shirt and socks. The only color on her was a blue and silver feather fascinator clipped above her right ear.

The elderly woman inclined her head for Naoko to sit across from her which she did. Naoko looked at her grandmother sensing something was off despite her caregiver looking calm and still. _Something is definitely not right here_ , Naoko thought with growing worry.

Setsuna spoke, "Naoko, you know how much I love you and how much your grandfather loved you. You know that anything we have done involving you was the best for you."

Alarm bells were clanging loudly in Naoko's head now. She nodded and took a steady breath. _I'm sure whatever it is she's going to say won't be that bad_. _But what is she getting at here?_ _Is she sending me away somewhere? What is going on?_

"We have always had the best of intentions in mind. It's something that all parents have in mind for their children. So you must at least try to understand why your parents separated you two."

 _Wait… separated? What is she talking about? Separated from whom?!_ Naoko desperately wanted to ask, but her throat felt like it was sealed shut and her brained seemed to forget how to work her mouth.

Setsuna prepared herself for the next bit. This was the real point of her conversation and she could already see Naoko's eyes widening and searching for answers. The girl looked panicked and confused.

"After your mother passed away, your father decided that you would be raised by your grandfather and me and taught the ways of the Quincy. While your brother would be raised by your father like a normal person."

"Brother?" Naoko squeaked. _I have a brother? And a father too?_ _What the hell is going on?!_

Her grandmother nodded, "I'm telling you this now because your brother Uryu has found about you and may like to meet you soon."

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, do I get a say in this? Who says I want to even meet him?!_ The young lady's mind barked. _Is this for real? Did I fall asleep and am I dreaming this? There is no way this can be happening!_

"Naoko?" Setsuna asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

The girl couldn't help but give a sharp laugh, "Alright? You tell me I have a brother and father and you have to ask if I'm alright? I think I'm as far from alright as I can be!"

She rested her head in her hands, "I can't believe this… I can't believe I have a brother. I can't believe I have a father. But what I really can't believe is that you _lied_ to me."

"Naoko, please—" Her grandmother tried to speak.

"No!" Naoko shot up to her feet. "I don't want to hear it. You—You lied to me! You've been lying to me my whole life and Grandfather had been too, hadn't he? I can't believe you."

"You must understand that this was done with the best of intentions," the older woman tried to explain.

"Screw your intentions! I refuse to believe you had a good reason. In fact, I refuse to believe anything you say. I can't trust someone who has lied to me like this," with that said the teen ran quickly out the door.

Setsuna sighed, "I suppose that went as well as could have been expected."

* * *

Naoko avoided her grandmother for the rest of the day and the following morning. Setsuna expected as much and made sure to give her granddaughter the space she needed. The atmosphere of the home was fractured and chilly.

Naoko had left almost immediately after she had eaten breakfast. Setsuna had been in her study but she could hear the girl in the kitchen making her morning meal. Once she had eaten and cleaned up she left through the backdoor.

Setsuna sighed and looked at the clock, it was past noon and Naoko had yet to return for lunch. Perhaps she was with Urahara?

She slowly pushed herself up from her chair; her arthritic knees throbbed when she moved. Setsuna had accepted growing and being old, but it was times like this that she briefly resented her age. She may be old, but she still had her senses. She reached out and could sense the reiatsu signature of her grandson and he was coming closer.

 _Coming to visit already? He certainly does not waste time, just like his father,_ she thought.

* * *

Uryu looked at the slip of paper in his hand and the building before him. It was the right address. The teen didn't know what kind of place to expect, but this still surprised him. The house exterior was that of a traditional Japanese building, one that would look out of place in the modern city. The home was tucked away in a patch of forest away from the most of the hustle and bustle of Karakura.

Uryu tucked the paper away in his pocket. He didn't ascend the small staircase and walk to the door just yet. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to meet his sister and grandmother? What if this was a joke or a big misunderstanding? This all seemed too surreal to be happening.

He shook his head; _I've seen ghosts and Hollows since I was young. I've fought Soul Reapers and yet I can't believe I may have some long-lost relatives?_

The Quincy forced himself to walk forward instead of away and softly rapped the door. After a few seconds he seriously contemplated walking away from here as quickly as he could before someone showed up. But he was out of such luck when the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was an elderly woman slightly shorter than him. Her soft silver hair was in a loose bun and he noticed her eyes matched the color of her hair. The woman wore a solid pastel green colored kimono with a light pink obi belt. Her face was creased with wrinkles that typically came with someone her age, but her face appeared kind and warm. She held herself upright with a strange sense of regality that reminded Uryu of someone being of noble stock.

"May I help you, young man?" The well dressed elder asked with a gentle smile.

Uryu was briefly taken aback. Her kind demeanor and soft voice brought forth images of his grandfather. _She's so nice. Is she really Ryuken's mother? How could someone as nice as her have a son like him?_

"I-I might have the wrong address, but I'm looking for a Setsuna Ishida," he finally said.

Setsuna took a moment to look the boy over. He was tall and lanky just like his father had been at his age. He had the same poor eyesight that required glasses to correct as well. But his eyes and hair belonged to Uryu's late mother. She could see he was an even blend of both his parents, unlike his sister who looked far more like their mother.

She expected the boy to look different from the last time she saw him, which was when he was almost two years old. It was still a shock to see him so grown up though. He had the look of becoming a handsome young man if he put a little more weight on, he looked so thin…

The woman's eyes softened as did her smile, "You've found her. I am Setsuna Ishida and if I may guess you are Uryu Ishida."

He grandson looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. _Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all…_

She stepped aside to let him in, "Would like to come in for something to drink? We can sit down and talk, I'm sure you must have hundreds of questions."

* * *

 ***Done, a little longer then last chapter. I hope I made Naoko's reaction believable. Can anyone guess what book Naoko was reading? I'll post again Sept. 4th. Please review.***


	4. Listening and Observing

Chapter 3: Listening and Observing

 ***Lot of homework. Lot of reading. Lot of studying. *falls over***

 **Izou no Kaizoku, thank you for the compliment. It means a lot for someone to tell me I'm doing something right by rewriting this. The book Naoko was reading was** _ **A Game of Thrones**_ **, by the way.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few OCs.***

* * *

 _This is insane! This is just… unbelievable! When had my life suddenly decided to take a turn for the unreal?_ Naoko mentally vented.

The girl stomped along a well-worn path that cut through the forest that surrounded her home. She ran her hand through her long blue-black tresses. It was a habit she had when she was aggravated or frustrated. Her fingers hit her hair clip as she was about to run her fingers through again. The girl paused in her internal rant and removed her accessory.

Naoko slowed her stomping until she stopped completely and looked thoughtfully at the item in her hands. It was slightly smaller than her palm and diamond shaped with feathers and beads. The diamond was blue and silver with tiny, almost invisible chips and cracks that showed how old it really was. The matching blue feathers were in good shape and so were the two tiny short strands of silver beads that dangled from the diamond base.

She moved her thumb over the diamond and sighed. It had been a gift from her grandmother for her fifth birthday. Naoko could recall how excited she had been opening the small box and seeing what was inside. She had worn it nearly every day since then and tried to take the utmost care of it.

It was a gift from a woman that raised her, a woman that Naoko gave her full trust to. A woman who destroyed that trust by lying to her.

Naoko grit her teeth and shoved the fascinator into her coat pocket and continued to tread angrily along the path.

"Someone doesn't look happy," a voice from above purred.

Naoko knew that voice, her frown deepened and she looked up. Lying lazily on a tree branch was a plain black cat with gold eyes. But this was no ordinary cat. Ordinary cats couldn't talk or transform into human looking women.

"What do you want Yoruichi-sensei?" The girl said with a soft growl.

Usually Naoko would never growl at her teacher no matter how mad she was feeling. But after yesterday's revelation the girl was too angry and hurt to care who received the brunt of her ire.

The feline's tail swung like a lazy pendulum, "I was right, you aren't happy. You're not even happy to see me like you usually are."

Yoruichi was right. Normally Naoko would be elated and would excitedly be asking her teacher where she had been, what had she been up to and such while telling Yoruichi of her own activities. Naoko knew her teacher liked to travel and roam the world and while it did sadden her to see the older woman leave she always knew should return eventually and that's what made it bearable.

 _Would you be happy if you found out someone you loved and trusted had been lying to you your whole life?_ Naoko thought bitterly.

Instead, she said, "No, I'm not happy. So what do you want?"

Yoruichi stretched and sat upright. Her gold eyes looked over the girl and Yoruichi almost looked like she was about to say something. Her tail twitched side to side, "Urahara requires your assistance with something he's planning."

Naoko snorted and rolled her eyes, "Why should I help him? What is he planning anyway?"

The cat shrugged and nimbly leapt down from the branch, "Let's go and find out."

The teen girl huffed in annoyance, but followed anyway. Naoko watched the feline saunter in front of her and a terrifying thought slowly bloomed in her mind. Had her teacher known she had a brother?

It was bad enough that her grandparents lied to her, but Naoko didn't think her heart could take the idea of her beloved teacher lying to her as well.

* * *

Setsuna set down a small tray with two glasses of cold iced tea and a small plate of snacks on the table. Uryu was busy taking in the sight of the garden that was a few paces from the back porch they were seated at. The garden was a colorful work of art. There were splashes of warm red, orange and yellow mixed with cool blue and purples, all surrounded by green leaves and grass. A solid gray stone bench sat in front of a small blue pond. There were tall trees that shaded the farthest part of the garden.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, sitting down across from him. The chair was bigger than her and almost looked like a throne.

Uryu jumped slightly, "Oh! Yes, it is. How long did it take you to make it like this?"

"A few years, I started on it a few months after your grandfather and I bought this place. We had quite a bit of fixing up to do there first. It wasn't always this pristine and nice looking," she explained.

Uryu found that a little hard to picture. The inside of the house he had seen so far was immaculate and tastefully decorated. He had seen pieces of furniture and artwork that looked Western like perhaps German. The rooms were larger in size than what he thought they'd be. There was even a second floor, though Uryu had yet to see it.

"What exactly was this building? It seems a little big to be a house, but more like a bath house or hotel," Uryu politely inquired.

She sipped her tea, "There were two buildings we bought. This one which did use to be a high-end bath house and another just a short walk away that was small hotel. World War II had taken a toll on small business such as this, so we were able to buy it cheap. The cost for renovations though made up for that."

"What's the other building for?" Uryu took a small bite from a cookie on the plate.

"We turned that into a hospice clinic. During that time Uryu many people were slowly dying from radiation poisoning from the bombs that had been dropped. Some died months or years after that happened. Your grandfather and I made a place they could come to rest until they passed on and it grew from there. Later I obtained a degree in nursing and your grandfather was a counselor to those who were grieving or dying.

"I know it may seem a little macabre. We don't ever have a chance to choose how we enter this world. But in some cases we have a chance to choose how we leave it. I think that is what we really wanted to give people, a choice."

A calm silence befell the pair as Uryu processed all that he had been told. The art of medicine apparently ran strong in his family.

Setsuna then sheepishly smiled, "I'm so sorry for my rambling. I didn't mean to unload so much on you. Please, tell me about yourself. It's been ages since I last saw you."

"Oh, uh, good…" Uryu started off, talking (let alone about himself) was not his forte.

Setsuna nodded and listened attentively as her grandson talked. He talked about the school he attended and his likes and dislikes, his hobbies and briefly mentioned some people that Setsuna supposed were his friends. Though she listened well her mind was on its own tangent. She had learned and perfected over the years how to listen yet think about something else.

 _His reiatsu has been noticeably diminished. It is far weaker than it should be for someone his age. Yoruichi had been telling the truth, he has used the Sanrei Glove. What could possibly have driven him to use it and the Final Form? His powers are nearly gone; if he wants them back, he'll have to go through the most unorthodox way of having them restored._

 _Only a Quincy can do it. Naoko is out of the question and I'm too old. I wonder how willing Ryuken would be to help._

"Grandmother, may I ask you something?" Uryu then asked.

Setsuna smiled benignly, "Of course. You can ask me anything you like."

"Is my sister here?"

"I'm afraid not at the moment. Naoko was a little… unsettled about learning she had a brother. She asked for some time alone and left just before you arrived actually."

"Just missed her, huh?" He murmured to himself before then asking, "What's she like?"

"You could wait until you meet her yourself, but I suppose there is no harm in telling you a bit about her. She is… spirited and stubborn. She can be very determined in achieving whatever it is she has set out to do. She does have a kind and considerate nature though. I think that's enough and I'll leave you to find out the rest," she said gently.

Uryu sipped his drink and looked out at the garden. _So she's spirited, stubborn, determined, kind and considerate. That's not much to go on but it's something more than what I had which was nothing._

Setsuna studied her grandson with her gentle, observant gray eyes. He has the same uptight posture as her son and the same sharp features. He looked like he couldn't or wouldn't let himself relax and seems to be on guard. Was he always like this? Or was it the loss of his powers that has?

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" She lightly prodded.

Uryu looked at her with his mother's blue eyes. Those eyes even held the same look of indecision and pleading. His eyes were silently screaming something, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Setsuna could recall the times she saw that look in Sakura's eyes when she was his age and younger. Both their eyes were speaking volumes that their voices couldn't.

He lowered his eyes to look at the floor. Sakura would do the same; she would look away before looking back up while wearing a charming grin and say " _I'm fine_ " or " _It's nothing_ ". She would do all that while tugging at her clothing to hide her cuts and bruises, gifts from her own mother.

There were many things Uryu wanted to ask. Why didn't his grandfather tell him he had a sister? Why were they kept separated? Why was Naoko chosen to live with their grandparents and he with their father?

"I… actually have a lot of questions."

Setsuna leaned back against her wicker chair and smiled, "Fortunately for you I have plenty of time."

* * *

With a tired sigh Sakura plopped herself down on a stone bench. She rested her arms against her knees and rubbed her hands over her face. The tired medic then leaned back against the back of the bench and savored the quiet of the garden she was in. The sun was setting after a long and tiring day at the Fourth Division. It didn't surprise Sakura that today ended up being busy in light of what has happened recently it was understandable.

 _Three Captains up and betray Soul Society and absolutely no one saw it coming_. Sakura could recall the few times she interacted with any of those men. She had talked with Tousen once when some of his men were under her care after a mission gone awry. He was a stern, no-nonsense man who seemed concerned about his troops.

She had seen Gin Ichimaru a few times in the Fourth. He was a lean, svelte man with a strange, mysterious feeling about him. Many people were unsettled by his mere presence, but Sakura strangely didn't find him unsettling. He didn't bother her and she didn't bother him.

No, the one that unsettled her was the ringleader of that little trio, Sosuke Aizen. People always gave her such strange looks when she admitted it was Aizen who bothered her and not Ichimaru. That brunette looked too nice and acted too friendly. It hadn't sat right with her and she could never figure out why.

 _Maybe it's because he looked similar to Ryuken. Except Ryuken never smiled so much and his smiles were different. They were faint wisps that were hard to see and dissolved like mist in the sun._ Sakura shook her head at her train of thought. She was more tired than she thought if her thoughts were taking this kind of a worrisome turn.

"You look comfortable."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the smooth calm voice. She whipped around to see Captain Unohana standing to her left. The woman looked clean and elegant as ever, not a hair out of place. The sight of such orderliness made Sakura feel even more disheveled than she was. Like numerous others Sakura highly respected this woman. Unohana was a remarkable woman and captain and Sakura thanked her lucky stars that she served under her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not," Sakura scooted over. "There is plenty of room."

Unohana gracefully sat beside her subordinate. The evening summer breeze gently blew through the garden. It was a rare moment of silence and calm at the Fourth and both women were taking advantage of it.

"How was it talking to your son again?" The captain's voice was as gentle as the wind.

"It was… bittersweet. He was a small child the last time I saw him and now to see him so grown up…" Sakura cleared her throat of the emotional lump that was forming. "He looks like me, but I see a lot of his father in him. I told Uryu everything. His sister, grandmother…"

Unohana quietly nodded and said, "How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well. I think he was quite shocked, but he handled it well. He wasn't angry like I was afraid he'd be and I'm thankful." She then sighed and rested her head in her hand, "It was just an idea we talked about. I didn't think Ryuken would actually do it."

"The damage has been done now and all you can do is move on," her superior advised.

That draws a light smile from Sakura, "Kasumi had said something similar once and I know you're both right."

"How has your sword been? You said once she was pressuring you to train with her at every free moment you had. Is she still doing that?"

The Fourth Seat nodded, "She keeps saying that the winds are changing and the mist is shifting. She says it's imperative that I get stronger because there's something she needs to teach me but says I'm not ready yet."

Sakura paused and then looked up at her captain, "Do you think… she's planning on teaching me Bankai?"

"Zanpakutous all go about teaching Bankai differently. It is possible or she might want to teach you a new Shikai technique. I suggest listening to her and doing what she says unless you feel she is putting you through too much. It would be beneficial to train and strengthen yourself now, what with Aizen's defection and the possibility of war."

"War? Do you really think it will come to that?" Sakura asked.

"It may and if it does we need to be prepared," Unohana rose after saying that.

The subordinate lowered her blue eyes in thought, "I suppose you're right."

Sakura herself didn't mind so much going to war. Of course she greatly wished it would not come to that, but if it did she would fight like expected. But what really worried her was the idea of her children being dragged into it. They wouldn't have any reason to get involved in any war.

Would they?

* * *

 ***Good? Bad? Let me know in your review. I'll see you again Sept. 11** **th** **.***


	5. Three Nights, Three Chances

Chapter 4: Three Nights, Three Chances

 ***Glad to see you guys like this. Yesterday was my birthday—**

 **Gin: And mine!**

 **Me: And it was a lot of fun. I'm a little nervous about this chapter. But I hope you'll still review. Thank you to baerbelhaddrel and Izou no Kaizoku for reviewing. ***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a handful of OCs.***

* * *

"What do you want now?" Ichigo growled.

He, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all sat at a low table in the Urahara Shop. The owner of said shop sat at the head of the table lazily waving his fan. The fan hid his amused grin, but Ichigo could feel it and that made his scowl deepen.

"Who says I want anything, hmm?" Urahara teased.

"Cut the crap! You called us all here for a reason, so what is it?" The impatient teen demanded.

"Oh, very well if you must know I have a task for you four. I need you to capture a young lady for me."

The four teens looked at him with blank, confused looks.

"Urahara, I don't think we're qualified to find you a… prospective girlfriend," Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Wha— Oh no, no, not something like that! I would never cheat on, my dear Yoruichi anyway. No, what I meant was there is a young lady whose been stirring up trouble around here and worst of all she's looted some of my stock. I need you to catch her," the shopkeeper clarified.

"You want us… to catch a thief?" Ichigo asked, wanting to make sure he understood correctly.

Urahara nodded, "She's a pesky little thing, very tricky too. So be careful."

The teen Soul Reaper shrugged, "How hard can it be? She comes, we catch her, and that's it."

 _That's it, is it?_ Urahara's smile became more of a smirk. "There is a catch. You have three nights to catch her, starting tonight."

"Why three nights?" Orihime asked. "What happens if we don't catch her by then?"

The bucket hat wearing man just chuckled, "Trust me Orihime; you're going to want to catch her before then."

* * *

Ichigo sighed and adjusted the sword on his back. He and his friends stood outside the shop waiting. It was the middle of the night and he wanted to spend it sleeping not chasing some kid thief.

"I think Urahara is trying to screw with us," he grumbled.

"You think?" Uryu tiredly retorted.

Before Ichigo could argue back Orihime gently stepped in, "Mr. Urahara called us all to his shop and asked for our help. I don't think he would do that if this were a just a joke."

Chad nodded silently next to her.

"Yeah, well you don't know his warped sense of humor," Ichigo muttered, remembering the time he spent training with the man and having to live at the shop.

"Is this the kind of security Urahara could scrounge up? Either he's cheaper than I thought or he's trying to insult me," a new voice broke through.

Four heads snapped up to a nearby roof where a figure stood. She jumped and did one smooth somersault in the air before landing on her feet in front of them. It was a young girl, perhaps their age, with pale skin, long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless white button-up shirt with a short dark blue skirt. White boots rose to her knees along with white gloves that reach her elbows and a white and blue mask on her face. A waist length white cape fluttered behind her. There was also a blue and silver hair clip in her hair too.

"And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of magical girl reject?" Ichigo snorted.

Naoko clenched her fists and a vein throbbed on her forehead. _Damn you Urahara. Why the hell I let you talk me into wearing this stupid get-up, I'll never know!_ She cleared her throat, "I am the thief that hunts by the light of the moon. I am the thief that stalks its prey silently through the night! I am—Ah!"

Naoko yelped in surprise and jumped back when Ichigo's sword almost came crashing down on her.

"What the hell? ! You could've at least let me finish! And what the hell were you thinking doing with that sword? ! Are you trying to kill me? !" Naoko screamed.

"Well, it was the only way I could think to get you to shut up!" Ichigo barked.

"Always using physical brute force. We're trying to catch her Kurosaki, not kill her," Uryu said dryly.

The teen rounded on his friend, "No shit, but how else was I going to get her to shut up?"

"Uh, guys?" Chad mumbled. The two boys stopped arguing and Chad pointed, "She's getting away."

Sure enough Naoko had used that moment to her advantage and made a quick getaway. Urahara said not to make this easy and she intended on that. She had only a few seconds head start before she heard that orange haired, loud mouth call after her. Ugh, that guy's voice and attitude were really grating on her nerves. And she was still pissed about him trying to cut her with his oversized kitchen knife.

She darted down a corner and jumped up into the nearest tree. Naoko carefully maneuvered herself to sit comfortably in the tree while maximizing her hiding. The teens caught up to where she was and even stood beside the tree she now hid in.

"Damn it, where'd she go?" Ichigo growled. He was sure he saw her run down this way.

"Well, she's obviously not here. Are you sure you saw her go this way Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo twitched and Naoko smiled. She liked how this bespectacled boy aggravated the orange haired one.

"C'mon, maybe she went this way," the Soul Reaper suggested.

The bespectacled boy and the girl followed him, but the larger and dark skinned teen stayed behind. He stared up at the tree Naoko hid in and her heart started to beat faster. Could he see her? Did he know she was hiding up here?

Chad was almost certain there was something off about the tree. He could almost feel something was up hiding in there. Maybe…

"Hey, Chad! Are you coming?" Ichigo called.

The large teen stepped away from the tree and then slowly started walking away. Naoko heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against the tree. Urahara said not to make this easy and if they couldn't find her when she was right under (or rather above) their noses then that wasn't her problem. Let them waste the whole night searching for her.

* * *

"Ready for round two?" Naoko taunted.

The Soul Reaper scowled, "Don't get cocky, you got lucky last night."

"I didn't get lucky you just got stupid, or maybe you already are," she sneered.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "You little brat. What? No magical girl costume this time?"

When she appeared on this, the second night, she wasn't dressed in last night's get-up. She wore a white shirt, a black pleated skirt, knee-length black coat and black flats. The blue and silver feathered fascinator was still there though.

"That get-up wasn't exactly my idea to begin with. I thought I'd wear something more comfortable tonight. So, are you ready or what?"

Ichigo dug his heels into the ground, ready to pounce after her, "You bet I am."

Just as the night before the four teens chased after the girl. For someone slightly shorter than them, she was able to move surprisingly fast.

Ichigo grit his teeth, _damn it! We're not gonna be able to catch her like this_. He then got an idea.

"You guys keep chasing her. I'm gonna try and cut her off!" Ichigo then shunpoed in another direction.

"Brilliant Kurosaki," Uryu muttered, feeling a little irate that none of them (especially him) had thought of that before.

Naoko bolted down another corner, but quickly skidded into a stop when Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of her. The other three caught up to them and for a second Naoko pictured herself being trapped. Chad stood behind her, Orihime to her left and Uryu to her right. They may have had her surrounded from all sides, but not from above.

"Alright girl, just come quietly," Ichigo ordered.

Naoko raised an eyebrow at him, "You seriously think I'm going to go quietly with you just because you guys are around me?"

"We have you surrounded. There's nowhere you can go, so just give up," the Soul Reaper pointed out.

The black and white clad teen scoffed derisively, "So short-sighted you are. Let me show you."

The girl jumped up and flipped backward. She then planted her foot on Chad's shoulder to jump off and somersault before landing. For a split-second while she was in midair Naoko caught the eye of Uryu and he of her. His blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair did make for an uncanny resemblance to her. _Could he be…? It'd be too freaky if he was_.

She landed on the ground nimbly on her feet before turning and sprinting away. As predicted the group gave chase. It didn't take them long to lose her again. They stopped to catch their breaths and try to make a plan.

"Damn it. How the hell can she run so fast? What the hell is she anyway?" Ichigo panted.

"She doesn't feel like a Soul Reaper or a Hollow," Chad said quietly.

"Her reiatsu kind of reminds me of Uryu's," Orihime piped up.

"Uryu? You got any ideas?" The substitute asked.

"She certainly feels like she's of the human variety. Other than that I'm not sure," the Quincy answered vaguely. _Her eyes and hair color, could that be Naoko? Are we chasing the girl who is supposedly my sister?_

Ichigo straightened up, "So now what? We can't just keep chasing her like this."

"We could try setting a trap," Chad suggested.

"Or we could ask her really nicely to come with us," Orihime said optimistically.

The three boys looked at her with sweat drops on their heads. Orihime could be very smart sometimes and other times she could be… not so smart.

"I'm… not sure that would work Orihime," Ichigo said slowly.

"Why not?" The busty redhead asked.

"Yeah? Why not?" Said a familiar voice.

The four whipped around to Naoko standing on top a high wood fence. She had her hands in her coat pockets and looked at them with a placid face.

"You!" Ichigo snapped, pointing his sword at her.

"Me," she replied haughtily. "You still want to try and get me carrottop? You still have a few hours left until you fail."

She ran atop the fence and Ichigo went after her.

"Here we go again," Uryu muttered.

* * *

"Wake up, Kurosaki!" Uryu barked as he slammed his hand on Ichigo's desk jolting said teen awake.

"I'm awake geez," Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"We only have one more night, tonight, to catch this girl. Any ideas or do you just plan on chasing her around town again?" Uryu asked peevishly. Two nights of little sleep were doing little good for his manners or temperament right now.

"Maybe we should do what Chad suggested and set a trap. One time when I had a mouse in my apartment, I put some cheese under a propped up box. When the mouse went for the cheese I pulled the string and trapped him under the box. I wonder what kind of cheese she likes best. And where are we going to find a box big enough to trap her," Orihime mused.

"I don't think cheese or large boxes are going to help us," Ichigo pointed out.

"Orihime might be on to something though. We could lure her out with something and then surprise and trap her," The Quincy pondered.

Ichigo pointed out, "What would we use? We don't know what she likes or anything."

"Maybe we could use _someone_ instead…" Chad murmured.

"Yes, but whom?" Uryu mulled.

The other teens looked at him and Uryu finally looked up and noticed that they were looking at him.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

* * *

"I hate you so much right now Kurosaki," Uryu nearly shouted.

Ichigo's head popped up from the bushes where he, Chad, and Orihime were hiding. They were across the street from Uryu who sat on a bench alone.

"Be quiet and just sit there. She'll be coming soon," he hissed.

"How do you know she'll even come? ! She could be robbing Urahara's store for all we know," the irate Quincy snapped.

"Just trust me alright, she'll come."

"And why do _I_ have to be the bait?"

"Because you could already pass for jailbait," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"What was that? !"

"I said, because Chad would be too intimidating, she wouldn't come knowing it was me, and none of us want to risk Orihime getting hurt, no offense Orihime."

"None taken Ichigo," she giggled nervously.

Uryu sighed, "Damn it."

He sat back and tried to look natural sitting on a park bench at night alone. Endless minutes ticked by and the teens began to think that she really wasn't coming.

"So did your friends abandon you or what?" Naoko asked as she slipped out of the shadows and into the light cast by a nearby street lamp.

"No, I'm just waiting for them," he replied.

"Right," Naoko muttered as she leaned back against the street lamp. "Are you going to try and catch me or what your friends so you can chase me together?"

"If I try to make any move to catch you you'll merely run away. I'm not going to waste my energy so foolishly like Kurosaki does," Uryu scoffed.

"Kurosaki, so that's his name. The dumm Karotte-Top."

Uryu's head shot up. Did she just speak German? He decided to ask, "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

Her blue eyes widened and she smiled, "Ja, und Sie?"

The young man smiled, "Ja, Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der anderen, die Deutsch sprechen konnte."

"What in the hell are they saying?" Ichigo whispered. Chad shrugged and Orihime looked just as lost. "Well, whatever it is now's our chance."

Uryu heard the bushes rustle and he made a snap decision that later he wouldn't be able to explain. It was something instinctive and impulsive.

He said quickly, "Junge dame, es ist eine falle!"

Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly turned to run. Naoko barely dodged Ichigo grabbing her arm. She called over her shoulder, "Danke!"

Ichigo growled, "Damn it, I almost had her!"

Uryu said nothing, but ran alongside his friends. Orihime looked at him, "What language were you talking to her in Uryu?"

The teen blushed slightly, "It was German."

"I didn't know you spoke German," Ichigo said.

The Quincy murmured, "There's a lot you don't know about me Kurosaki."

* * *

"Would you stop?" Ichigo called out.

To his and his friends shock, she actually did. He blinked, "Wow, I didn't think that'd work."

She turned and put her hands on her hips, "Why? So you can attack me? Fat chance!"

"Look, I don't know about you, but we're getting pretty sick of all this running."

"So stop running like a normal human! You're a Soul Reaper aren't you? Can't you use shunpo? Or can't you?" Naoko challenged.

Ichigo's mouth fell open, Uryu slapped his palm on his forehead, Orihime chuckled nervously and fiddled with her fingers and Chad silently hung his head. Naoko blinked curiously at their reactions until it clicked.

"You're in a league of your own when it comes to stupidity aren't you? A Soul Reaper who forgot he could use shunpo? I was wondering why it was taking you so long to catch me. I thought you actually enjoyed running around town. Man, you're stupid," she said condescendingly before breaking out laughing.

"Shut up!" Ichigo barked, but Naoko kept laughing and nearly doubled over.

She straightened up and wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry, but you've got to admit that's funny."

"Look, yeah, I did something stupid. I'm still kind of new to being a Soul Reaper you know. But," Ichigo glanced at Orihime and sighed. He closed his eyes and held out his hand, "Would you please come with us?"

The Soul Reaper was very much expecting a snarky remark or for her to start laughing again. But he didn't expect to feel something suddenly in his hand. He looked up in shock to see that the girl had put her wrist in his hand.

"Well, look at that you caught me," she said smiling and then glanced at her watch. "And with five minutes to spare too."

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all gaped at her in confusion and shock. Had it really been that easy? All they had to do was ask?

"Wh— How…?" Ichigo stammered.

Naoko laughed, "Seriously carrottop you treat every challenge like it's a battle. You can't solve all your problems by diving in head first and brandishing a sword. Sometimes you need to take a different approach. And sometimes you need to listen to the ideas and plans of others. You can't do everything by yourself."

"Such sage advice from one so young," Urahara chirped.

The five looked to see the sudden appearance of the hat wearing shopkeeper. He whipped out his fan, "Well done everyone. I see you finally caught her."

Naoko snorted, "Yeah, about time too."

"What the hell was this? ! Was this some kind of screwed up challenge of yours? !"

"Maybe~" Urahara said lazily. "I needed you to learn a valuable lesson and thought you'd learn it better if it was done more… creatively."

Ichigo scowled at the cheap answer, "Whatever, are we done here?"

The mysterious shopkeeper nodded and then turned to leave, departing to their respective homes leaving Naoko and Urahara alone.

"Why don't I walk you home Naoko?" He offered.

"I can walk myself you know," she said snappishly.

"I know, but the streets are dangerous at night, especially for a little girl. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Naoko rolled her blue eyes, "Fine, whatever will help you sleep at night."

The pair was silent as they walked to Naoko's home. It wasn't until she had reached the porch and was about to open the door did Urahara speak.

"I'd lay low for a while if I were you."

She turned, "Why?"

"Just trust me. It's better if you do," he answered cryptically.

"Fine, by mysterious and all that bullshit. I have to ask you something though. Did those guys know that their glasses wearing friend is powerless?"

He looked up at her intrigued, "How could you tell?"

She snorted, "There's a difference between someone who wasn't born with powers and someone who had them and lost them. It leaves a kind of residue on their reiatsu signature. So did they know?"

Urahara lowered his hat, "No, I don't think they do."

"So why not tell them? He might not have his powers, but he still has a noticeable amount of reiatsu and that's going to attract Hollows to him like flies to honey," the young lady pointed out.

"It's not my story to tell and I'm sure they'll find out eventually. Why? Are you worried about him?" There was a slight teasing at the last question.

Naoko scoffed, "As if I'd be worried about a bunch of losers like them. I'm just surprised that you didn't say anything."

"Will you say anything?" He asked quietly. It wasn't pleading, but more like challenging.

She thought for a moment, and then shook her head, "No, it's no skin off my nose if he gets hurt. And like you said it's not my story to tell either."

Urahara dipped his head as though her answer pleased him. He turned to leave when Naoko spoke again.

"I got one more question. Did you and Yoruichi-sensei know he was my brother?"

The shopkeeper didn't turn around nor did he answer. He instead darted away into the night with a burst of shunpo.

Naoko glared at the spot that he just was at and curled her lip in anger and disgust, "Coward."

* * *

 ***This is the longest chapter so far but I wanted to get this out of the way. It was important but not so much that I needed to extend it any further. I wrote the first half while watching** _ **Sailor Moon Crystal**_ **, hence the outfit. I hope I got the German right, it's been ages since I last used it. So if it's wrong let me know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll see you again Sept. 18** **th** **.***


	6. Filling in the Details

Chapter 5: Filling in the Details

 ***Was the last chapter really that bad? You guys didn't review at all. This chapter is going to show how the plot of this story differs from the plot of the anime arc. It also gives hints to the fics that follow this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"Would you like milk or regular cream?" Setsuna asked the black cat that sat on her dining room table.

"Milk please. There's a lot of fat in cream and I'm trying to watch my weight," Yoruichi said.

The elderly woman chuckled and stepped in carrying a small saucer of milk for her guest and a cup of tea for herself.

"So what brings you here now? More bad news? If so, then I may start believing that superstition about black cats being bad luck," she lightly joked.

Yoruichi lapped up some of her milk. She sat up and licked her lips, "If you do, I hope you won't close your door to me. Before I tell you why I'm here, how's Naoko?"

Setsuna set her tea down, "She's… fine. She's been quiet and distant which I can understand. I turned her world inside out in a matter of minutes the least I can do is give her time and space to figure all this out."

The cat lapped at her milk, "That's understandable. It's quite a shock to discover you have long-lost family members."

"And that the family member you most trusted has been lying to you your whole life," Setsuna added quietly.

The cat fixed her gold eyes on her friend, "You did what any parent or grandparent would've done and that was doing what you thought was best. You can't beat yourself up for doing that much."

The grandmother rested her chin lightly against her hand, "I suppose you're right. So what brings you here?"

"I'm afraid I do bring bad tidings. There's trouble brewing."

"Isn't there always in this town?" The weariness could be heard despite trying to keep her tone light.

Yoruichi licked the last of the milk, "True. But this kind of trouble was here before, or at least Kisuke thinks it has. He's fairly sure that _they_ are back here after, what's it been? Thirteen years?"

Any warmth that had been in Setsuna's gray eyes was gone and replaced by a chilly anger. She knew exactly who Yoruichi meant by _they_. They left the town just as mysteriously as they came but not before taking the life of her beloved daughter-in-law. 

" _You know who or what killed her. Now talk," she sharply demanded._

 _Urahara tilted his hat to cover his eyes, "They're not anything you know of. They're a secret of Soul Society's. They're called Bounts."_

"Yes it has, hard to believe it's been so long. But what are they doing back here? What do they want?" Her voice was tight with control. Fear, worry, and anger were all writhing and wrestling for dominance inside her.

Yoruichi drawled, "We don't know yet. We never found out what they wanted the last time they were here. They have fed on the souls of the departed, but not living, not yet at least."

"They killed Sakura. Or was she some unforeseen causality?" A soft sharpness invaded Setsuna's voice.

"Yes, they did. We're keeping an eye on Uryu and Kisuke told Naoko to lay low for a while," The cat laid down stretched out on the table.

The elderly woman sighed and scratched her furry friend behind the ears prompting Yoruichi to start purring. Despite not being a normal cat petting Yoruichi did have the same soothing effect on Setsuna as petting a normal cat would.

"There is another thing." The cat rolled onto her back, "The disappearance of souls is going to draw Soul Society's attention and possible action."

The Quincy smiled half-heartedly, "If that happens then this whole thing will turn into, pardon my language, a clusterfuck."

Individually Soul Reapers were nice, competent people, or at least the ones she had met. But their organization as a whole... it could use some work.

* * *

"I heard there are some disturbances in Karakura lately," Ukitake said.

"That town doesn't seem able to get a break, huh? I wonder if Ichigo and his pals know anything about it," Kyoraku responded.

"I know and I hope they're alright. But the strange thing I heard was that these kinds of disturbances have happened before and not too long ago," the white haired captain continued.

"It's been thirteen years," Unohana filled in.

The two men looked up at her in surprise at how she knew that. She saw their looks and smiled harmlessly. "You don't remember? There was a brief disturbance, but it began and stopped so quickly that Soul Society thought it was a strange anomaly not worth investigating."

"Oh yeah," Realization dawned on Kyoraku. "I remember now. Kurotsuchi drove himself even crazier trying to figure out what it was. He never did, did he?"

"He wouldn't have stopped his search unless he did… and just never told anyone," Unohana said.

"Do you think it's the same thing causing the disturbances as the one thirteen years ago?" Ukitake asked.

She smiled, but this smile spoke of secrecy and subtle hinting, "Perhaps."

The healer captain then rose, "I apologize, but I'm afraid I must be going."

"No problem," Kyoraku lazily waved his hand.

"We're happy you were able to spend some time with us knowing how busy you usually are," Ukitake said appreciatively.

"Of course. I'll have one of my officers drop off your medicine tomorrow Jushiro. Before I go, I don't think either of you have met my Fourth Seat have you? A lovely young lady who actually came from Karakura around that same time..."

"I don't know about you Juu but I get the feeling that she was trying to tell us something."

* * *

In the dead of night, a statuesque man with short white hair and red eyes stood looking out a large window. He was alone as he spoke on a phone to another man.

"I do hope you will succeed and join us here."

"Of course. And rest assured we will take great care in not repeating our mistakes. But surely with your powerful Arrancar you won't have to need us measly Bounts."

"You give yourself too little credit, Kariya. While my Arrancar are strong it's important to have a variety of allies. Remember, you are alive because I allow it. Now, unless you want to lose another member of your little troupe you'll do your job."

The Bount grit his teeth, "Yes, Lord Aizen."

* * *

Omake: Flea Bath

* * *

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Urahara, "So what exactly is that you want us to do?"

The suspicious shopkeeper had asked him, Chad and Uryu to stop by the shop for some task he desperately needed their help for. The two other boys stood behind Ichigo and giving Urahara blank looks with just a touch of apprehension. They were all used to Kisuke's tricks and were quite prepared to bolt out the door should they have too.

The blonde hat wearing man merely sheepishly laughed and fanned his face, "Oh nothing too bad. I mean compared to what you've all been through this'll be a piece of cake."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "What do you want Hat-n' clogs?"

Kisuke dropped his giddy façade and looked around as though someone were watching him. His eyes darted to a sleeping Yoruichi. She appeared to be under a deep sleeping spell.

"Okay listen I do this as a preventative measure. God knows where Yoruichi goes when she roams and I just want her to be protected," Urahara said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" Uryu asked.

"Well every month or so I give her a," He whispered quietly. "A flea bath."

The boys blinked and finally Ichigo said it, "A flea bath?"

At the sound of those two words Yoruichi bolted awake and was on high alert as though someone had just stepped on her tail. Yoruichi was about to bolt out of the shop.

"Ah no! Tessai block the doors and windows!" Kisuke yelped.

The large mustached man quickly called out a few defensive Kido spells that blocked any possible outs of escape for the lady animal.

Yoruichi turned and hissed at Urahara, "I don't need a God damn bath! I don't have fleas!"

"This is to _prevent_ you from getting fleas, my dear. I never said you _had_ them," Kisuke assured her.

"Let me get this straight," Ichigo said slowly. "You want our help in giving her a stupid _flea bath_?!"

"It's much harder than it sounds Ichigo believe me. I wish you boys luck," He said returning to his cheerful nature.

"Why do we have to handle the crazy cat lady?" The teenage Soul Reaper grumbled.

"Because my face is far too pretty to risk being scratched off," Urahara laughed.

* * *

 ***Because this chapter was so short I thought I'd add in an omake. I thought about including Naoko but I thought it would be too soon. Maybe I'll add a part two to this later. Please review. I'll see you again Sept. 25** **th** **.***


	7. Pulled Deeper In

Chapter 6: Pulled Deeper In

 ***You guys do care! I love you all!**

 **I actually have an explanation for Naoko being able to turn into a dog I swear! I couldn't work it into** _ **The Flaming Fox**_ **but I will explain her ability in one of my fics…**

 **On a sad side note this Monday is the one-year anniversary of my sister's passing. It is hard to believe that she's been gone for a whole year... Anyway on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just Naoko and some other OCs.***

* * *

Naoko sighed and laid her arm on her forehead. She was so bored. She was on unofficial house arrest thanks to Yoruichi telling her grandmother that Naoko needed to lay low. That had been three days ago and she was ready to make a jailbreak.

Her eyes roamed and landed on that day's newspaper. Her eyes caught the headline of a short article on the front page. ' _Young woman goes missing. Twelfth person gone missing in less than two weeks, leaving police baffled_.'

 _I wonder if this has to do with Urahara wanting me to lay low. Whatever, I'm going stir crazy. I need to go for a walk_ , Naoko hoisted herself up into a sitting position.

She hesitated in front of her grandmother's study. The door was closed, but Naoko knew she was in there. _I should tell her I'm going otherwise she'll be very worried when she realizes I'm gone._ But she lowered her fist and kept walking. _Why should I care if she worries? I don't. Just like I don't care that she lied to me my whole life_.

Naoko trotted through the city, walking up and down alleyways and behind buildings. It was amazing how few people seemed to spare a second glance at a white dog walking the streets. Granted, she did stay out of sight most of the time, but some people still saw her.

A long haired white German Sheppard wasn't exactly a common sight in Japan.

She was grateful for no one seeing her. Naoko felt she'd be safer traversing about as a dog and not a human girl, less of a target for whoever is kidnapping people. How could she do this, Naoko herself didn't really understand. She knew Yoruichi could do it and begged for her teacher to teach her how.

Yoruichi hesitated and told her it might not be possible for a human to transform like she can, even if that human was spiritually aware. But she told her how she herself did it and Naoko merely copied her and strangely it worked. Naoko didn't question it, but merely enjoyed this new ability.

In a way it sort of made up for her lack of skills as a Quincy. Sort of.

Naoko shook her head. That was an old can of worms she'd rather not open right now, not when she had another can to still deal with. That was the one concerning the people she implicitly trusted lying to her and having a brother, not to mention a living father too.

The dog-girl found herself in a park and decided to rest in the shade of a tree, the summer heat was beginning to bother her. She rested her head on her paws and tried to sort out the mess her life had become. What was she supposed to do? Go out and find the rest of her family? What if they don't want to be found? Surely she was given to her grandparents to be raised for a reason. _Yeah, the reason is because my father didn't want me._

She let out a small whine. _This is pointless. Neither my father nor brother wants me around. My brother hasn't come back to visit like Grandma said he did before._ Naoko felt a strange sense of hurt at that thought, but quickly brushed it aside. _It's not like I care or anything. I don't even know the guy! Why should I care what he does?_

Still Naoko's mind couldn't help trying to picture him and wonder what he acted like or who he even was. _Would I like him? Would he even like me?_

Seeing as she was still getting nowhere Naoko stood up and shook herself. Suddenly a sound caught her ears causing them to prick up. Then she started sensing a curious collection of reiatsu signatures. He felt two Soul Reapers, two humans, a faint Quincy, and something else. She couldn't but her paw on what it was other then it was different.

Instinct and self-preservation told her to run away from whatever was going on. But curiosity got the better of her and led her towards it. She bounded quickly down the street, the signatures became stronger the closer she got until they were in her sights.

It was that group of teenagers Kisuke had her test a few nights ago. There was also a short black-haired girl who smelled like a Soul Reaper and a finely dressed man with a snake draped around his shoulders. The man was the one that Naoko couldn't place as to what he was. There seemed to be a standoff going on, Naoko guessed probably because the snake man had a hostage.

"Damn you, you coward! You were two from the start, weren't you?" Ichigo accused.

"Friede and I are of one mind and body. Of course, if you want to count that sword as one of your numbers, we could tally up the count again," the snake man said smoothly.

"What are you planning on doing to that girl?" The raven haired girl asked.

"There's nothing to worry about. I would never kill her. But… depending on what you do, I could cover her beautiful skin with countless bites and let the poison turn her into something no one would want to look at. That's a possibility."

Everyone seemed frozen in place and even though the teens had him outnumbered Naoko could clearly tell who really held the advantage here. She herself stayed hidden. A surprise attack might result in that woman getting her hurt.

Finally the bespectacled teen (Uryu, wasn't it?) stood and walked up to the man and his hostage. "I'm the one you're after, aren't I? In that case, you can have me in place of that woman."

"Uryu what are talking about? You can't be serious!" Ichigo barked.

"Ishida be careful, think about this," the short girl cautioned.

"There's nothing else we can do. We can't get innocent people involved. Isn't that right, Kurosaki?" Uryu reasoned.

"Such a smart boy. I have to say I like smart kids. Now, come on over—"

"Let her go, first," Uryu commanded.

"Now that hurts. Am I really that untrustworthy? Very well," the man signaled for the snakes holding the woman to slither to the other side while Uryu walked to him.

Once the transaction was complete the snakes holding the woman crumbled away. Another grey snake slithered tightly around Uryu, binding him.

"Ichigo," the short Soul Reaper whispered. "When he makes his move to eat Ishida's soul, that'll be our chance."

The ginger teen gripped his sword, "Right…"

He made eye contact with the other two and gave a slight nod of his head. The others responded in kind _. Did she just say eat his soul? !_ Naoko thought with alarm. _And they're actually going to wait until this does it before they make a move? !_

The man then grinned. The snake holding Uryu slammed the boy's head against the concrete. A dark red pool of blood quickly spread from where his head hit the ground.

"Uryu!" Ichigo gasped.

The others, including Naoko stiffened and gasped in shock.

"I don't know who he got it from, but Freide is realistic, you see." The snake lifted Uryu up and the man wiped some of the blood off the boy's face and licked it off his finger, "Humans are such whimsical beings."

"You sick bastard! What are you planning to do?" The dark haired girl cried out.

"Aren't you going to eat his soul?" Ichigo asked.

 _What the hell? Do you_ want _him_ _to eat his soul? I thought he was your friend?_ Naoko wondered. She was crouching now and getting ready to pounce. This had gone on long enough. _If these losers aren't going to do anything, then I guess I'll have to_.

"Sometimes, I need a little amusement in order to enjoy my main dish."

 _That's it!_ With a powerful leap Naoko catapulted herself into the air. She jumped as a dog, but landed as a human between Ichigo and the other man. She seized a hand sized silver tube and pushed a small button on the side. Out of either end sprang out two dark blue poles with white spade shaped blades on the ends. Naoko twirled it once and then leveled it at the snake-man.

"I know you! What the hell do you think you're doing? ! Get out of here!" Ichigo ordered.

"Not happening Carrottop! You had your chance. Now do me a favor and stay out of my way," Naoko shot back.

"He's right, you know. This isn't something a little girl should get herself caught up in," he flicked his hand and a pair of snakes shot out towards them.

Naoko twirled her bladed staff and cut two of them, which made them revert back into harmless pieces of rope. The man narrowed his dull brown eyes in annoyance and was about to send more snakes when he stopped. A large fireball came hurtling towards him. He dropped Uryu and grabbed his snake, turning it into a whip and cutting through the fireball.

Naoko shielded her eyes from the spreading flames. She tried to see what was happening, but her vision was cut to black by a sharp strike to the back of her head.

Rukia pointed, "Ichigo, look!"

The ginger teen looked up to see a familiar brown haired and gray eyed woman and her flaming companion. The woman was carrying Uryu and the girl was draped around her shoulders.

"Who is this now?" Ichigo growled.

"Miss Yoshino, you've snuck out yet again? Don't think you'll be given special treatment forever," the snake Bount warned.

"Goethe! Take care of things here!" Yoshino ordered before bounding away.

"Understood," the creature growled.

"Hey, get back here!" Ichigo cried, but before he could give chase to the creature summoned more fire.

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets of Seireitei and to the Thirteenth Division. The day was sunny and pleasant and she wanted to savor it by taking a leisurely walk instead of using shunpo. She adjusted the wrapped package underneath her arm. Captain Unohana had asked for her to deliver Captain Ukitake his medicine.

"Hello there," Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked to see Captain Kyoraku. "You're Sakura, right? Unohana's Fourth Seat?"

"Yes, sir, I am. Can I help you?" Sakura didn't know him well other then what everyone else knew about him but he was still a nice man.

"I was wondering if you accompany me on a little errand."

"I'd love to sir but I need to deliver this to the Thirteenth. So I'll just—"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Great! Look, this'll just take a few minutes and I'm on my way to visit Jushiro anyway."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this Sakura relented and sighed, "So what's the errand and where are we going?"

"We're heading to the Twelfth Division and if I have to talk to its captain, I think he might talk more around a pretty lady like you."

The corner of her smile twitched, _Yeah right. You're probably going to use me as a diversion or something_. It didn't take them long to get the Twelfth though Sakura wished it had. This particular Division never sat well with her.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kyoraku looked back and forth. "Looks like the coast is clear."

"Isn't this considered breaking and entering?" Sakura whispered.

The older man waved her comment aside," Don't worry about it. Since no one's here I'll just—"

"You'll do what?" Captain Kurotsuchi slowly swiveled around in his chair. Sakura yelped and nearly jumped out of her skin. "No one said there's no one here. One such as the great Kyoraku is acting like a thief?"

The other captain whirled around and put on a charming smile, "A thief? Now that's just rude."

Kurotsuchi wasn't fooled and snapped, "What do you two want? I may not look like it, but I'm quite busy."

"Then I'll be quick. Will you show me some information?"

"Information? Of what sort?"

"Information about the disturbances being created in Karakura. If anyone would know what's causing them, it'd be you."

He huffed, "Of course I know. It was the Bounts that were responsible."

Sakura perked up at hearing that. _Bounts?_ Old memories flashed through her mind. A man with short white hair and red eyes. Another man with brown hair and empty eyes with a snake around his shoulders. Her two infant children crying…

Kurotsuchi's voice brought her back, "But that's quite an ancient subject."

Kyoraku caught sight of Sakura's reaction, but pretended not to have noticed. "The materials on that subject in the Central Library have seemed to have disappeared. That's why I'm here. I know you must have something about them considering you spent so much time trying to research the disturbances they caused.

"Since it's an ancient subject you probably don't have any need for it and can show it to me, right?"

The scientist dully glared at him, "That's for me to decide. Isn't it going beyond your authority for a captain of another squad to tell another captain what to do?"

"That's the very reason why I'm here. If anyone could help me it'd be you, the one in charge of the Research & Development Bureau, who is also whispered to be the most intelligent captain in Soul Society, right?" Sakura almost groaned at his cheesy flattery.

"If you want to look at that information, you'd better go through the proper channels."

The older captain groaned, "But if I did that, it would take months."

"True, the information might not be worth much to me right now, but having people go through the proper channels gives my position meaning and authority."

"So… you can't give me the information?"

"Exactly."

"You're so damn frustrating…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Kyoraku grinned cheekily, "Nope, not a thing. Come on Sakura, let's head out. There's nothing for us here apparently." He then paused at the door, "Oh and 'the most intelligent captain' was just a bit of phony flattery."

"What?"

"Though I have heard rumors about you being one of the worst captains. If you want to hear more you'll have to go through the proper channels."

It wasn't long after they stepped outside did they hear the angry rants and expletives coming from inside.

Kyoraku sighed, "Looks like this might turn into something more complicated than I thought. Oh well…"

 _What in the hell was that all about? Are the Bounts back?_ Memories flashed through her head again. _No… No, they can't be back. Is this why Kasumi has been pushing me? Did she know they were coming?_

The older captain looked at the younger woman. _Now she knows what we know and it means something to her. But I can't tell if this is going to be for better or worse. Time will tell I guess._

He tipped his hat and he thumped her cheerfully on the back, "Come on then Sakura. I'm sure Jushiro could do with that medicine right about now."

She nearly fell over from the force but managed to stay upright. Her body felt clammy and slight tremors started working through her body. "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

 ***Better or worse? Please review and I'll see you again Oct. 2** **nd** **.***


	8. Interlude: America

Interlude: America

 ***I am trying something new here. I want to show more of two of my OCs and this is how I thought about doing it.**

 **I'm glad I wrote a majority of this story beforehand. School is getting rough and (sort of) overwhelming. Good news is I'm not the only one who feels that way.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. When you guys are quiet like this it makes me think this story is bad and not worth reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

She knew he'd be up there. Where else would he be on a warm sunny afternoon, but under his favorite apple tree on the outskirts of his Division. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to muster up a convincing glare, which wasn't really that hard considering who she was glaring at.

A young man with short, slightly spiky dark rusty red hair rested contently against the thick tree. His eyes were closed and he was smiling softly. He was still wearing his uniform which was a simple black suit with a white shirt though the jacket and tie had been removed, along with his lieutenant's badge. His shirt was untucked and the sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

His legs were crossed at the ankles and his hands folded behind his head. She spotted a bottle, beer probably, nestled in the grass next to him. She sighed and nudged him with her foot.

"And just what do you think you're doin' lazing about? If you try and play dead with me, you'll _be_ dead. Don't try me Stanley," she huffed.

Lieutenant Stanley Marcus Flynn stirred and cracked open a copper brown colored eye and lazily gazed at her. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Well hello there tall, dark, and gorgeous," he said teasingly.

The African-American woman shook her head and sat down next to him. She smoothed out her pleated black skirt. Normally she'd wear the black slacks that women could wear if they didn't want to wear the skirt or dress version of the uniform but it was too warm for long black pants and opted for something with a little breeze. Next she slipped off her black flats. It didn't matter what kinds of shoes she wore, being on one's feet all day still made them ache all the same.

Stanley watched her slowly unwind. Lieutenant Roxanne Reynolds could be too strung up for her own good. It took a man like Stanly and her brother Johnny to get her to loosen up. But when she did, she looked truly beautiful in Stanley's opinion.

"Is that beer you're drinking?" She asked, pointing at the bottle on his other side.

He plucked up and swirled the contents around, "It's five o'clock somewhere, right? Don't worry; it's just root beer I swear."

He sipped the soda and sat up, "So what brings you here? I've done all my work for the day, so don't even start. I'm not as lazy as you like to think I am."

Her light teal eyes looked out over the hill, "Word is our friends in the East are having some disturbances. It sounds like something a Bount could cause."

The Bounts were a well-known anomaly in the American Court Guard Squads and in Europe too. They appeared about two and a half centuries ago. At first the Head Captains thought they were dealing with some kind of new Quincy breed. But the Quincy assured them and proved that the Bounts were in no way related to them.

It was then that the Head Captains learned that the Bounts sprang up as a result of some fouled up experiment from the Asian Gotei. Head Captains Stonevalley and Aqualius were appalled by this and it seemed to fuel the antagonistic feelings between the three.

Stonevalley and Aqualius refused to deal with the Bounts the same way as Yamamoto, by killing them all just like with the Quincies. The Bounts didn't need Human souls to survive, only to prolong their lives and gain strength. So a deal was struck. As long as the Bounts didn't consume Human souls, living or dead, then they wouldn't have a problem.

Of course, some of them ate the souls anyway (though some did have good reason). Those that did, with no viable reason, were swiftly killed. The other Bounts quickly learned the lesson and so far there has been peace between the two spiritual races.

"That's not good. Didn't they just have some captains betray them not too long ago?" He asked.

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, three of them. They've allied themselves with Hollows and fled to Hueco Mundo."

"You gotta wonder what pushed a man to ally himself with _Hollows_." He grimaced at the word. "You think we're going to get pulled into it?"

"The traitors or the Bounts?"

"Either."

She sighed, "I don't know. It's not really any of our business. But either of those things could easily bleed into our territory. When that happens, we won't have a choice _but_ get involved."

Stanley nodded somberly. He didn't know exactly what was going on in the east, but something was brewing, something big.

Maybe even big enough to engulf all three Thirteen Protection Squads.

He sighed and took a swig of his root beer mildly wishing that it was actual beer. He could use a hard drink.

* * *

 ***So what did you think? I want to show my interpretation of how the two other Gotei's are run. My head-canon is that the world is divided into thirds and that there are three Goteis. Each one protects its own third and they are very territorial, mostly because the Head Captains don't really see eye to eye with each other.**

 **I know it was short but I didn't want to give away too much. We'll be seeing more of these guys again.**

 **Please review and I'll see you again Oct. 9** **th** **.***


	9. Meet and Greet

Chapter 7: Meet and Greet

 ***baerbelhaddrell, I wouldn't worry too much about the other Gotei 13s. I'm trying to introduce some new characters in a better way than I did the last time I wrote this. I personally think there have to be more Soul Reapers then just the ones we know to handle the whole world. That and I want to show more facets of this story and make it a bit more interesting than just having it focus on Uryu and Naoko.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC.***

* * *

Naoko would willingly admit that the last half hour of her life had truly been the strangest.

She leaned against the hospital room wall with her arms loosely crossed over her chest. The person in the bed across from her, her brother, was peacefully asleep. Upon closer inspection Naoko could really see a resemblance to herself. They possessed the same straight dark bluish-black hair, fair complexion, and linear bone structure. When he was awake, she saw he had the same shade of blue eyes as her too. But his eyes seemed to be filled with a bitter defensiveness and stinging self-loathing.

She sighed and leaned her head back in thought.

" _A talking dog doesn't bother you? You're not going to freak out?" Naoko felt a little disappointed and miffed about the lack of reaction._

 _The brunette woman smiled gently, "Disappointed?"_

 _Naoko growled a little which only made the woman chuckle. Once she had regained consciousness the young teen had quickly jumped into her canine form. She felt safer as an animal than as a human when facing an opponent she didn't know._

" _When you've lived as long as I have nothing surprises you."_

 _That made Naoko tilt her head, "How old are you?"_

" _That's a little rude. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" The woman rebutted._

 _The teen dog rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Who are you and what do you want?"_

 _The woman looked at the unconscious Uryu on the couch. She had dressed his head wound and draped a blanket over him._

" _I will tell you both in due time."_

And she had. Once Uryu had awoken the woman, Yoshino Soma, proceeded to explain and shed light on what was going on. _Soul sucking vampires called Bounts are hunting my brother down because they need a Quincy to help them get to Soul Society. If they need a Quincy then they might go after me too. I might not be strong or even good, but I'm still a Quincy._

Naoko then realized something that made her twitch. _If they're after Quincies and Urahara told me to lay low, then that bastard knew! He knew they were after us! That crafty son-of-a-!_

She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her long hair. _I suppose it doesn't matter now, but I'm still a little pissed off. I thought I could trust him. I thought I could trust Yoruichi-sensei. I thought I could trust my grandmother. How can I trust anyone if I can't trust them?_

The teen was broken away from her thoughts when she head rustling coming from the bed. _Oh shit I forgot about him! Do I stay or go? Stay or go? Stay or…?_

Uryu rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He slipped them on and saw the girl standing frozen across from him. She had straight blue-black that fell past her shoulders, blue eyes, and fair skin. She looked familiar and then Uryu remembered. She was the girl that he and the others had to chase around town.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Uryu asked.

 _I guess I'm staying_. She held out her hand, "My name is Naoko and I'm your little sister."

* * *

Urahara thoughtfully waved his fan as if trying to wave off his growing unease, "This is not good. Not good at all."

"I know the situation with the Bounts is bad Urahara, but it's nothing we can't handle," Rukia reassured him.

"Hmm? Oh no, it's not that it's—"

"Uryu being kidnapped? Don't worry, I'm positive we'll get him back safely," Orihime tried to sound optimistic.

The shopkeeper swallowed, "It's not that either. What I mean by 'not good' is Naoko being kidnapped too."

The others blinked at him in confusion.

"Who is Naoko?" Chad asked quietly.

"The girl who was kidnapped along with Uryu," Urahara simply explained.

Ichigo realized something, "Wait a minute. Wasn't she also the girl you had us chasing around town for three nights?"

The shopkeeper nodded, "That's right. And I distinctly remember telling her to lay low. She never listens to what people tell her to do just like her mother. Then again, I didn't really give Naoko any reason to lay low so this _might_ be my fault."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, " _Might be_? Sounds like it is. We'll get her and Uryu back from those freaks."

Urahara let out a breath, "I hope you do it soon. Preferably before Setsuna finds out. If she does and we don't have them back safe and sound I can guarantee she will make us pay."

Tessai then chose that moment to step in the room, "Boss, Naoko just called. She and Uryu Ishida are at the hospital."

"Thank the merciful gods," Urahara muttered as he and the others leapt to their feet and out the door.

* * *

Naoko dallied in the hospital hallway after phoning the Urahara Shop and telling Tessai where they were. She was not keen on going back to her brother's room and waiting for the others in such an awkward atmosphere. Things had become uncomfortable, almost two seconds after Naoko had introduced herself as his sister.

 _That was great Naoko, real smooth. Just drop the sibling bombshell on the poor guy_. She sighed and languidly made her way back to his room. Noticing the sudden shift in the air Naoko excused herself to make the phone call. That saved her from the awkwardness and would give her brother (such a strange thing to call a stranger) a moment to process this.

She soon found herself at his door far quicker than she would have liked. Seeing no point in delaying the inevitable Naoko knocked and once receiving permission to enter she did so. Uryu was still sitting up in bed and was looking at Naoko with a bit of curiosity and uncertainty of what to make of her.

The feeling was mutual.

She tugged at the sleeve of her coat, "I… uh… I called Urahara and told him we were okay and where we were."

"Oh, well that was kind of you," he replied. His voice held the same awkward uncertainty that hers did.

Naoko sat on the end of the bed with her back to the door, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he replied honestly.

Uryu looked at her. So this is his sister. This is Naoko. The family resemblance between them is obvious, he noted. He felt… well he didn't really know what he should be feeling right now. He was too stunned to feel anything. Today had certainly been an… adventure and the day wasn't even half over. _Well, I wanted to meet her and now I've got my chance_.

But before Uryu could take his chance the door burst open. Ichigo and the others scrambled in quickly.

"Uryu are you alright?" Ichigo asked and then he notices Naoko, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Naoko glared at him, "Where else would I be? Do you really think I was going to leave him, "she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Uryu. "alone after what just happened to him?"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, "I guess not."

"Don't worry, Naoko is more trustworthy than she looks," Urahara assured them.

"That's more than can be said about you," she muttered.

"You can say that again," Rukia mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay? What happened Ishida?" Orihime asked.

Naoko didn't know exactly what it was about that girl, but something about her rubbed Naoko the wrong way. She didn't know if it was the girl's quiet voice, meek air about her or if it was some subconscious dislike all women seemed to possess about each other.

Uryu seemed flattered at the attention though, "I'm fine, really. That Bount, she told me that another Bount named Jin Kariya is trying to go to Soul Society. Since he's after me, it's because he needs a Quincy to do it. I don't know why though."

"Let's not focus on the why right now. Instead, let's focus on your recovering and staying safe," Urahara suggested.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji mumbled to the teen. "Is it me or do those two look like they could be cousins or something?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Oh please. They look _way_ too similar to be just cousins. It'd be more accurate to think of them as brother and sister."

Ichigo snorted, "Only problem there midget is that Uryu doesn't _have_ any siblings."

Naoko and Uryu exchanged silent looks and the others noticed.

All pairs of eyes widened and jaws dropped to the floor save for that of Urahara and Tessai. The shopkeeper was actually trying to hide his grin at their reaction behind his fan.

Uryu uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck and Naoko rocked back and forth on her heels while looking at the floor.

"I guess this means that Uryu isn't the Last Quincy after all, huh?" Orihime chuckled nervously.

* * *

Sakura yawned. She rested her head in her hand and leaned against the nurses' station desk.

"Rough night?"

She pulled her heavy eyelids back to see Hanataro standing next to her. She yawned again and nodded, recalling last night's training session.

* * *

The summer night was cool and very few people were out. But that didn't stop Sakura from carefully sneaking to the Fourth Division training grounds. One never knows when one is being followed. She didn't really want to be here, she was exhausted but damn if her sword wasn't persuasive.

Once she checked that the coast was clear she drew out her sword and summoned its manifestation. A swirling mist appeared inches above the ground and standing across from her was another figure.

It was a woman about the same height as her. She wore a flowing robe of pale blue that seemed to swirl just like the mist. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders and on her head was a white uchikatsugi with a gauze veil. Her face was snow white with dark silver tiger stripes but in the night those stripes looked more black than silver. Luminescent cyan eyes gazed at Sakura.

"Mistress while I understand your exhaustion, it is imperative that we try and perform some training. The winds are—"

"I know, I know. The winds are changing and the mist is shifting, you keep saying that," Sakura interrupted.

"Now may we begin?" Kasumi asked.

Since her sword spirit disappeared this could only mean one thing. She groaned again, but complied, "Oh no, not this again."

This was her sword's idea of training. She would dart out from the mist and attack Sakura and it was Sakura's job to defend such blows and land her own. The first time they had done this Sakura performed miserably. But that was a month ago and now she was better at holding her own.

"You need to see past the mist," Kasumi advised.

 _See past the mist. How the hell am I going to do that?_ Sakura wondered.

Her blue eyes slowly looked around her. Kasumi rarely made a sound whenever she moved so listening for her approach was nearly impossible. The mist was becoming thicker and it was hindering the Soul Reaper's sight.

 _Calm down and think. I'm looking directly at the mist right now, but I need to look_ past _it_. _Past it_ … A thought occurred to her. _Could it really be that simple?_ She gazed out into the mist, but looked through it, past it, instead of right at it.

Once she started doing that the mist seemed to clear or at least her vision did and she could see the form of her sword.

Sakura didn't hesitate once she saw Kasumi and darted forward. The zanpakutou hadn't expected that and was rewarded with a shallow gash on her arm. She looked at the blood on her arm with a bit of amazement and then at her master who was smiling triumphantly.

Kasumi grinned faintly, "You are improving but do not get cocky, Mistress."

The spirit woman pulled her hands out of her long sleeves. In the misty light Sakura could see the glint of the clawed gauntlet on the woman's hand.

"Now let's see how much you have really improved."

* * *

 _Kasumi is trying to kill me that much is certain_. She felt her eyes threaten to drop close.

"Wake up Ishida!" Iemura barked as he slammed an armful of files in front of her. Both loud noises caused her to jump and give out a startled yelp.

Iemura didn't seem to care that he startled her, "Here are your patients for today, now get to work. I better not catch you sleeping on the job or I'll report you right to Captain Unohana. Understand?"

Sakura stifled another yawn and nodded. His threat wasn't as threatening as she was sure he thought but she was too tired to fight with him. Sakura wasn't afraid of Captain Unohana. She respected the woman greatly and was rightfully wary of her but not afraid.

She looked at the stack of files and tried not to sigh.

"Do you want some help? I don't have many patients today. I could take some of yours if you want." Hanataro offered.

She smiled kindly and gratefully at him, "Thank you, Hanataro. I'd really appreciate it."

He smiled bashfully and took the top half of the stack while she took the other half.

* * *

 ***Done. Short I know but it was a pain in the ass to write, so enjoy. Remember to review and I'll see you again Oct. 16** **th** **.***


	10. Coalescing Droplets

Chapter 8: Coalescing Droplets

 ***Please review. Seriously guys don't sit there like apathetic lumps. Let me know how I'm doing. I'm entering my story _The Flaming Fox_ to a Fanfiction story contest on a site called Inkitt. You'll need to have an account to vote though... Just search for the story title and you should find it. You have until Oct. 21st. Wish me luck!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few OCs.***

* * *

"What do you mean she's your sister? ! What the hell Uryu? !" Ichigo snapped.

"Shut up, Kurosaki! It's not like I've known!" Uryu hissed.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

Naoko answered tersely, "He means that he didn't know about me or that we were related and the same goes for me. Of course, just because _we_ didn't know doesn't mean anyone _else_ didn't."

She looked pointedly at Urahara who was trying to nonchalantly hide behind his fan. Before he could defend himself a black shoe was kicked harshly into his face causing him to collapse.

Renji snickered, "Nice."

Tessai handed Naoko her shoe back, almost meekly, and then helped Urahara up. He was rubbing an impressive welt the small piece of footwear left.

"Touché Naoko. But I think that's enough excitement for now. We should be going though, Uryu needs to rest."

He and Tessai ushered them out the room. Once they were gone Uryu fell back onto the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Well..._ that _went well. I wonder how Naoko will get along with the others._

Once out in the hall Ichigo studied Naoko with plain suspicion in his eyes. _He doesn't trust me_ , Naoko observed. _But I can't say I really trust him either._

"So who are you and what are you?" He asked.

"I'm Naoko Ishida."

"If you're really related to Uryu doesn't that make you a Quincy too?" Orihime asked.

 _Are you stupid or what? Of course it does_! Naoko grit out, "Technically, yes."

"Technically?" Rukia murmured.

"So that means we have to protect you too. Great," Ichigo ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.

"No one's _making_ you protect me. Besides, what makes you think I need _your_ protection? Because judging by how well you protected my brother, I might be better off without your protection," Naoko argued.

The carrot-haired teen's eye twitched "Why you little..."

Rukia quickly intervened, "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"

"By talk do actually mean interrogate?"Naoko asked dryly.

Rukia smiled in a soft, friendly way, "Don't worry, I'm not going interrogate you like this idiot."

"Hey! I wasn't interrogating her!"

The younger girl looked at the shorter woman and seemed to be weighing her options. Finally, she said, "Alright."

"Tessai and I will be heading back to the shop; I take it the rest of you will be staying here?" Urahara asked.

The group went their separate ways with Rukia taking Naoko by the hand and leading her in the opposite direction down the hall. Naoko glanced out a large window they passed and noted the dark gray clouds in the distance. _I hope it doesn't rain. I may be able to turn into a dog, but even I don't like the smell of wet dog_. Once far enough away they sat down on a pair of hard plastic chairs.

"Thanks for stepping in like that. I think I would've ended up hitting him," Naoko said while running her hand through her hair.

Rukia smiled, "It's alright, and sometimes he does need to be hit or kicked once in a while. I know he can come off as brash and antagonizing, but he means well. Ichigo is just trying to protect his friends and as much as he and Uryu bicker, I know Ichigo sees him as a friend."

Naoko perked up, "My brother fights with him too?"

The other girl nodded, "Yeah, like cats and dogs sometimes. So you two really just met?"

She sighed, "Yeah, we did. Apparently, after our mom died, we were separated. We've been apart for almost fourteen years and now we've suddenly been reunited. It's really weird to say the least."

"I kind of know how you feel." Naoko looked at her and Rukia's smile turned into one that was sad and bitter. "Recently I found out I had a sister and that my adoptive brother is actually my brother-in-law. He adopted me because it was her dying wish. We were separated too, and she spent the rest of her life looking for me but died before she could find me. The ironic thing is I was found a year after she died. So we never got to meet."

"I'm sorry. That's... that's just horribly unfair," Naoko said quietly.

Rukia nodded, "It is but it's not all bad. I do have a brother and lately he's been talking to me more and taking more of an interest in me, which is great."

 _I wonder if my brother will be interested in me too_. "You know once I got past the whole 'having been lied to my whole life' thing I think I'm actually kind of excited having a brother. It's always been me and my grandparents until my grandfather died, then it was me and grandma. Sometimes I dreamed what it would be like if my parents were alive and if I had any siblings. Now I have my chance to have that.

"I don't suppose there's anything you could tell me about my brother?"

Rukia shook her head, "Not really, I know he's really good at sewing and I think he's a strong Quincy, though I haven't met any until him so I can't be sure. You might want to talk to Ichigo or Orihime or Chad. They know him better than I do."

Naoko grimaced, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Or better yet you can ask him yourself. He can be a nice guy, just start by asking questions and you'll get to know him."

The Quincy girl nodded. She hoped it would be as easy as Rukia was making it out to be.

"There's something I wanted to ask you Naoko. You said you were _technically_ a Quincy. What did you mean by that?" Rukia asked.

The teen cringed, "I am a Quincy, it's just… my powers aren't exactly… normal. They're… deformed and stunted. I can feel them. I just have a really hard time using them. I struggle a lot to do even the basic stuff like forming my bow. I can see spirits, Soul Reapers, and Hollows. I can sense them too, but unfortunately that's as much as I can do."

She let out a humorless chuckle, "I guess you could say I'm the runt of the litter. A Quincy runt."

Rukia could somewhat relate to that. She was a good Soul Reaper and of average strength, but it was the fact that she was _just_ average that made her feel inadequate especially when compared to her brother. She could tell that Uryu has strength as a Quincy and for Naoko to be compared to him…

"I don't think you're a runt Naoko. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. I'm sure there's something you're good at that Uryu wouldn't be," Rukia reassured her.

Naoko thought about it and slowly nodded, "You might be right. I can turn into an animal, pretty sure my brother can't do that."

"How _are_ you able to do that?"

"No idea. Urahara is still trying to puzzle that one out."

* * *

Two boys shrouded in darkness watched and waited.

"So that's them? They look just like that woman."

"They do indeed. I wonder if they'll try and fight like she did."

"Only one way to find out and even if they do try and fight I highly doubt they'll succeed."

"Unlike us."

"Yes, we know what failure will mean."

"Pity Mabashi didn't."

"You're right."

* * *

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

Naoko winced at every drip that echoed through the small room. She quietly sat on the floor at the foot of her brother's bed while Ichigo and Rukia sat on either side of him. She felt calm, but, waiting for the Bounts to attack again was making her apprehensive. But that damn dripping was slowly breaking that calm and really starting to piss her off. And she wasn't the only one.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rukia shouted as she stamped her foot.

Ichigo and Naoko watched her get up and stomp over to the leaky faucet. She tried turning the handle one way, then the other to try and stop it from leaking. Ichigo rolled his eyes and got up to.

"Here, let me do it."

"I can do it myself!"

"You're terrible when it comes to stuff like this just let me do it!"

Naoko looked at them with a dry, deadpan look. _They're fighting like an old married couple. They keep this up they're going to wake up my brother_.

Too late Uryu stirred. He propped himself up on his arm and slipped his glasses on. "What the hell are you two fighting about?"

"Nice going Rukia."

"Me? ! It was your shouting that woke him up!"

Naoko stood up and looked at Uryu, "Are they always like this?"

"To the best of my knowledge."

The younger Quincy looked back at the bickering Soul Reapers, "Knock it off you two. You might break it."

"We will not we're just trying to— Oh!" Rukia yelped.

The water from the faucet went from dripping to steadily streaming and now it was quickly filling up the sink.

"Quick, find something to catch the water!" Ichigo ordered.

"Like what? !" Rukia snapped.

"I don't a cup or a bucket or just something!"

Naoko was about to move to grab something when someone beat her to it. Renji had grabbed a bucket and placed it under the sink just as the water started to overflow.

"Renji, where did you come from?" Ichigo asked once he noticed the redhead.

"We could hear you two fighting all the way down the hall," the Soul Reaper said.

"I found a bigger one," Orihime chirped as she held up a larger bucket.

"Wow, thanks Orihime," said Ichigo.

The auburn haired girl blushed at the compliment and Naoko rolled her eyes. _But really, what's causing this? Did a pipe burst or something?_

Naoko's ears caught the sound of quiet gurgling coming from the small bathroom. Orihime caught it took. She looked at where the sound was coming from.

"Hey… do you guys hear that?"

The teen slowly reached for the door handle and pulled the door aside. A large wave of water sloshed out into the room and flooded the place with a good inch of water.

Naoko jumped onto the bed like a cat trying to avoid water, "What the hell is going on here? !"

The water seemed to flow faster out of the sink faucet and shower head. Suddenly the water reared up and coalesced into some kind of snakelike body.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo gasped.

The water creature then dove for Uryu and encased him in water. Naoko quickly leapt off the bed, "Brother!"

 _How the hell do you fight something made of water? !_ She thought, panicking. _He's going to drown!_

"He's going to drown," Orihime cried out.

Chad tried to reach in and pull Uryu out but a thick tendril of water shot out and threw him against the wall.

"Damn it," Ichigo growled. He pulled out his badge and pressed it to his chest. His spirit form leapt from his body. He pulled out the huge sword that hung on his back, the layers of bandages unraveling as he did so.

 _Is that really his zanpakutou? It looks a little… weird. Is it supposed to be that big or his compensating for something?_ Naoko thought.

"Hold on Uryu," Ichigo slashed at the water cocoon and was able to break it apart though the sword came a little too close for Uryu's comfort.

The little puddles of water twitched and squirmed on the floor. The way they moved made them seem alive or sentient even.

"Do you think this is the Bounts doing?" Renji asked.

"I'm not sure. But I really think we should get out of this room before we find out," said Rukia.

They filed out quickly with Uryu on Chad's back and Naoko brings up the rear.

"Quickly close the door," Rukia ordered.

But before Naoko could a tendril of water shot out and seized her ankle. The Quincy fell to the ground and the creature started to pull her back in. Renji grabbed Naoko's arms and pulled her while the creature pulled back, creating a twisted game of tug-of-war.

"Let go," Renji growled as pulled Naoko harder.

When he did Naoko felt something (and she swore she heard it too) snap in her ankle. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Damn it," Rukia swore and threw a quick Kido spell at it.

The water evaporated causing both Renji and Naoko to fall backwards. Rukia slammed the door shut and Renji scooped up Naoko. The group quickly ran down the hall. But when they ran they didn't notice the water seeping out from under the door.

"You okay?" Renji asked.

"I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken, so no I'm not," Naoko replied.

They ran to the end of the corridor only to stop and face two young looking twin boys. One boy with hair framing his face wore a white cap while the other had shorter hair and a red cap.

"Hello there," the boys said in unison.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo growled.

"That's quite rude."

"At least he gets right to the point."

Uryu stiffened and narrowed his eyes. Naoko tightened her hold on Renji. These boys weren't normal, that much she could tell. It felt disconcerting that these kids might be Bounts.

"That's true, but still. Shall we kill two birds with one stone by teaching them some manners and capturing our targets?"

A pool of water began to form underneath their feet. Naoko no longer held any suspicion, these kids really were Bounts.

"Indeed, we shall. What a brilliant idea," the short haired boy said. He unscrewed the cap of his bottle of water and dropped it into the water on the floor. "Ghoul."

The other boy did the same, "Günter."

The same strange water creatures rose up from the puddles

"Now go say hello to our new friends," the boys said in unison.

* * *

 ***Still good? You guys still liking it? Please review. I'll post again Oct. 23** **rd** **.***


	11. Caught in the Rain

Chapter 9: Caught in the Rain

 ***Thank you to baerbelhaddrell and Izou no Kaizoku for the comments.**

 **To the rest of you please review, as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few OCs.***

* * *

Setsuna Ishida was one of those individuals who could look utterly calm on the outside no matter what the situation. But that didn't mean that she was also calm on the inside. Instead, she was a torrent of dark emotions. Worry, anxiety, fear, and anger all twisted and churned inside her yet her calm façade wasn't altered in the slightest.

She sighed and set her brush down. Sumi-e painting had always soothed her. The feel of the soft brush moving in a fluid manner across the smooth paper had calmed her ever since she was a child. She could still remember her father first teaching her by gently guiding her tiny hand. It always amazed her how a few lines can make such a detailed and beautiful picture.

This picture was turning into one of a wolf and a dragon. The wolf stood on a cliff and was looking up at the dragon that was slithering out of the sky. It didn't take much thought to figure out who the wolf and dragon were supposed to represent.

But she couldn't seem to find any calming relief in her painting. She looked out the small window in her study. The rain outside fell in a gentle rhythmic pitter-patter. The weather wasn't really helping her mood. Her granddaughter was out there with her grandson, but those _monsters_ were out there too.

 _It was raining before it happened. I remember because there was a mist that appeared after the rain had stopped_. She tightly clenched her wrinkled hands in her lap. _Please, oh please don't let history repeat itself_.

* * *

"Ichigo, what do we do?" Rukia whispered.

The teen eyed the creatures, the boys, and then made his decision.

"The only thing we can do…" He turned around on his heel, "Run away!"

The others quickly followed his example.

"You coward!" Naoko barked.

"We can't fight with two injured people on our hands, nor can we in a place full of injured and sick people. We have to get out of this hospital," Ichigo argued.

Naoko grudgingly admitted that he had a point. She needed to think of this as more of a tactical retreat than actually running away. It took some of the shameful sting away.

The water creatures were gaining on them. Even without legs those things were impressively fast. Rukia then spun around and aimed her hand at the creatures, "Running is getting us nowhere. Hado 31, Shakaho!"

A sizable ball of red fire energy formed in her hand and shot out. The creature was rendered into mist.

"Way to go Rukia," Renji cheered.

"Do you think I got it for good?" she asked.

The mist dissipated to reveal an even larger version of the water being.

"I guess not," Naoko muttered.

"Damn it, we need something with more firepower to it," Ichigo growled as he looked around for something that could help.

His eyes spotted a lighter and then a few tanks of oxygen. His eyes widened as he was struck with an idea. He seized the lighter and the tank and stepped in front of the monster, each item in one hand.

Uryu suddenly realized what Ichigo was thinking, "Kurosaki, you're not seriously going to—!"

He was cut off when Ichigo lit the lighter and the flame touched the stream of oxygen. The resulting explosion broke all the windows and almost floored them all. But it did succeed in destroying the beast and leaving them in a thick haze of hot steam.

"Are you crazy? !" Naoko screeched. "You could've killed us, you idiot!"

Ichigo coughed, "Well, it worked, didn't it!"

The twin Bounts reappeared as the mist began to disappear.

"It looks like we've reduced them to using crude methods of fighting."

"It doesn't matter, though, since we're far from done."

All around them they heard rushing water as all the faucets were turned on. Water pooled out from underneath the doors and coalesced in the hall.

"Shit, it looks like we're back to running," Ichigo grumbled as he and the others turned to run.

They ran up to the elevators and the teen pushed the button. "You guys take the elevator and we'll try to hold them off and meet you on the ground floor."

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea? Wh-What if they stop the elevator and we get stuck? Can't we take the stairs or something?" Naoko asked. Renji lowered her out of his arms and Rukia helped support Naoko.

"We don't really have much of a choice. Don't worry, It'll be fine Naoko," the small Soul Reaper reassured her.

Naoko bit back a whimper of apprehension. She did not like elevators in the slightest. In fact, she didn't like any small enclosed space. 

Claustrophobia could be a real bitch sometimes. 

The doors opened and the five of them piled in while Ichigo and Renji braced themselves to fight the Bount boys and their water-made minions. The doors closed and Naoko felt her anxiety close in around her. Her heart began to beat harder, skin became clammy, and fear simmered in her stomach.

 _Is it me or are the walls closing in? Why is it getting harder to breathe? I feel hot, but I'm shaking…_ She closed her eyes and tried to take deep even breaths.

Rukia noticed Naoko's sudden change, "Naoko, are you alright?"

The Quincy kept her eyes screwed shut, "I _do not_ do well in small spaces. At all."

The Soul Reaper squeezed her shoulder, "It'll be alright, we'll be out in a few seconds."

Those few seconds felt like agonizing hours to Naoko. She _really_ didn't do well in small spaces. Thankfully for her the elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open. She breathed a sigh of relief. But that relief was short lived when they stepped outside the hospital.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Naoko murmured.

Rain. Sheets of it poured from the sky.

The doors behind them opened, letting Renji and Ichigo run out.

"What are guys doing standing here? We need to get going," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo… look," Rukia whispered.

He did and his eyes widened.

"Oh, that is so not fair," Grumbled Renji.

"You can't run from the water," a pair of voices said.

The twin boys appeared in front of them out of nowhere. Two of those odd serpentine water creatures emerged behind the boys.

"Don't you think it's time we got them Ban? The others are waiting for us," said one twin.

"I think so, Hou. You know how impatient some of them can be," replied the other.

Four more water creatures appeared, surrounding the group. A dozen thick water tentacles lashed out and many of them were able to seize Ichigo and the others. A pair of tendrils wrapped around Naoko and Uryu, lifting them up and bringing them to Hou and Ban.

"Good work, see, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Said Ban.

"You little bastards!" Ichigo roared as he struggled in vain.

"Call us what you will but you're not getting your friends back," retorted Hou.

The twins disappeared with the Quincies in tow.

* * *

Standing in the rain that was tapering off were two seemingly normal people. A young woman with long dark teal hair and a muscular man sporting an orange Mohawk.

"Where are those little brats?" The woman growled.

"Calm yourself Yoshi, I'm sure they'll be here soon. Master Kariya trusted them to retrieve the Quincy and they will," the large man reassured.

"You know it doesn't matter how old they really are, they're still a pair of kids Gō," she replied.

"We may be kids, but we're still more mature then you'll even be," a pair of voices teased in unison.

Yoshi snarled, "Get out here you brats. Did you get the Quincy?"

The two boys and their bounty appeared before them. Hou smirked, "We did better than that."

Ban gave an identical smirk, "We found not just one, but _two_ Quincies."

Uryu was limp, having passed out due to the pain from his head wound, but Naoko was still struggling. "Let us go!"

"Kariya asked for one Quincy not two," Yoshi pointed out.

"He could use the other if the first proves useless to his plans," Gō reasoned.

"Here, you can have them," said Hou.

The water creatures tossed the Quincies into Yoshi and Gō's arms. Yoshi clamped her arms around Naoko who was still struggling.

"Stop struggling you little bitch!"

"Well then let me go!" Naoko barked.

Gō watched impassively as the two females struggled before turning to the boys. "Will you be accompanying us back to the mansion?"

"No, we'll stay behind and keep the others busy," started Hou

"It's been a long time since Ghoul and Günter have had a chance to play," Ban finished.

He nodded, "Very well. We'll—"

The large man was cut off by the sudden appearance of a large fireball. He and the other jumped back before it could hit. But the impact did create a cloud of dust and dirt that made it difficult to see.

"Yoshino," he growled.

"Where is that blasted woman?" Cried Hou.

The dust settled and Yoshino stood with her flaming Doll beside her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Yoshino? Kariya can only tolerate so many of your acts of rebellion," Gō warned.

Yoshino narrowed her gray eyes, "Do you really think I care what that man does to me? As for what I'm doing…"

Her Doll, Goethe, darted forward and sucker-punched Gō causing him to nearly drop Uryu. Yoshino caught him and slung him over her shoulder. She swiftly spun on her foot and kicked Yoshi, causing her to lose her grip on Naoko. Yoshino grabbed the girl's hand and sprinted away.

Naoko grit her teeth as she was led away. Her ankle was still broken and running on it freaking _hurt_.

"Can't you move a little faster?" Yoshino asked as they continued to run.

"It's a little hard with a broken ankle!" Naoko snapped.

Yoshino stopped, "Oh, sorry I didn't know. Here."

She bent down and scooped Naoko up. The Bount had tucked her arm under Naoko's bottom while the teen wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck.

"Better?"

"Yeah, you're surprisingly strong."

Her red lips quirked up in a smile, "Thank you, now let's get moving."

* * *

"That meddlesome bitch," Yoshi snarled. Yoshino's Doll vanished not long after its mistress did. "Why the hell does Kariya put up with her?"

"I think he finds her amusing," Gō answered.

"No matter. We'll handle their friends…" Said Ban.

"While you two go find her and the Quincies," finished Hou.

"Right, and if Kariya asks about this just tell him we've hit a slight snag," Yoshi instructed.

It went unspoken between them what would happen if those Quincies really did get away. They failed once and the result made them vow never to fail again. Yoshi and Gō ran to track down their runaway prey. But just as they left Ichigo and his friends appeared.

The twins grinned maliciously, "Look at that you found us."

Ichigo snarled, "Where are Uryu and Naoko?"

They tilted their heads in a mocking manner, "Who now?"

That pissed off Ichigo and his friends. He lifted up his sword, "Getsuga Tensho!"

* * *

 ***I'm cutting it off here. This chapter was hard to write and if it shows I apologize. I just wanted to get it done and over with. I'll post again Oct. 30** **th** **.**

 **Please review.***


	12. Interlude: Europe

Interlude: Europe

 ***Here's another interlude chapter. This time we're going to Europe!**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a lot of OCs.***

* * *

The Serengeti was as peaceful as ever. The tall, tan grass swayed with the occasional light breeze. A large black man sat under a tree and gazed out at the area. Diallo Harumi was a man of Africa, born and raised. He watched a herd of elephants lumber by. A few small elephants, infants, scampered beside their much larger parents.

He leaned his head back, resting it against the acacia tree, and closed his eyes. If he focused he could almost hear her…

…chirping.

He furrowed his brows. He recognized that kind of chirping. He opened his eyes and saw a black sparrow with red trimmed wings perched on his knee. Diallo sighed and held out his hand for the bird. The creature wasted no time and hopped into his palm.

The message was transmitted once the bird's feet touched the skin of his palm. The voice was female and melodic, " _Captain Diallo Harumi, a meeting of high importance has been called and all captains are required to attend_."

Diallo stood once the message ended. He pulled out his sword, opened a Spirit Gate and stepped through. By using the Hell Sparrow he was able to skip the Precipice Pathway and go straight to the Pure Souls Court of Europe. He stepped onto a cobblestone path and began walking.

The Court was a massive medieval looking city with much busy activity. The place looked clean and well kept. All the buildings were fine and built to be sturdy. A lot of the people around were officers dressed in black.

Diallo certainly felt himself stand out. His orange top with copper colored epaulette and buttons certainly helped with that. Along with the matching knee length cape that flowed behind him with its large black Roman numeral five.

He continued walking, occasionally nodding or giving a light wave to those he knew, and made his way to the First Division. It wasn't just a large fortress like building that the other Divisions had built an actual castle. It was an impressive towering building made of pale stone. The pointed conical roofs of the towers and turrets were black. The building looked like something out of a fairy tale book.

The massive wooden doors were open and he could see his fellow captains walking in.

"Good morning, Captain Harumi."

He looked down to see a young man with ocean blue eyes and a head of short sandy blond hair. He wore a black tunic and pants along with a navy and silver damask vest.

"Good morning Mr. Thornson," Diallo replied.

James Thornson was an amicable young man who oddly didn't belong to any one Division. He was moved from place to place whenever a Division needed an extra hand. This was made even odder by the fact that there was an open lieutenant's position in the Sixth Division but the Head Captain had strangely barred Thornson from taking the position. He was certainly qualified for it. The lad had the strength, wit, and skills to be a good lieutenant.

"Heading for the captains' meeting then?" The blond asked.

"Yes, I—"

"Aww, but Angie, I don't want to go. The meeting's probably about nothing anyway, so what's the point of me even going?"

Both men turned to see a young blonde woman dragging a taller man with caramel brown hair. The woman was dressed in black with a red and gold sash indicating that she was a lieutenant. The man wore a red and gold uniform shirt of the same fashion as Diallo's.

"Don't call me that. The meeting specifically said it was important and therefore it is important that you go," the young woman said in a tone that brokered absolutely no argument.

"I don't know how or why she puts up with him," Diallo said.

James shrugged, "Maybe they don't know either."

The blond woman thrust the taller man at them, "I trust you can make sure he attends the meeting Captain Harumi?"

"You need not worry, Lieutenant Rosenberg,"

She thanked him and curtsied before leaving.

"Come now Twitterson, the sooner we get the meeting started, the sooner it will end," Diallo reassured as he wrapped his large arm around the man's shoulders and steered him inside.

He called over his shoulder, "It was nice talking to you Mr. Thornson."

James lightly waved to the retreating figures. He really did work with some characters.

* * *

The Captain's Hall was more like a large room than a great hall, but that didn't diminish the place's grandeur. The tall glass windows, smooth stone walls, high vaulted ceiling, and grand candle chandelier contributed to the room's regality.

In the center of the room was a large circular wooden table. It stood on four thick elaborately carved legs. Surrounding the table are thirteen white high back chairs of varying sizes. On the back of each chair was a black roman numeral. Diallo took his seat which was between the captains of the Fourth and Sixth Division while Twitterson sat between the Seventh and Ninth Divisions.

Everyone soon took their seats and the only seat left was the one that belonged to their Head Captain at the head of the table. But then the door that lead to her office opened and the woman glided in.

Head Captain Victoria Glyndower stood tall in her blue Edwardian gown trimmed in white lace, her captain's cape was white and nearly floor length. She was a maroon red haired woman with blue eyes and appeared as an adult woman. Her youthful appearance belayed her true ancient age and the strength that came with it.

She gracefully sat down in her chair. "Hello and thank you all for coming. I know attending our normal meetings can be a hassle for you."

Her ocean blue eyes glanced at a few captains including Twitterson. "But this meeting is important I assure you. As some of you may or may not know three captains from the Asian Gotei Thirteen defected and fled to Hueco Mundo."

That elicited a small rustle of whispers and looks from the other captains. Betraying the Gotei and fleeing to the realm of Hollows? That was preposterous! No sane person would run to Hollows for help.

"So what does that have to do with us? Who cares that three mad bastards left and went to the Hollows. I say let the beasties eat them and the problem will take care of itself that way," Cabrie MacDohmnail, captain of the Eleventh Division, growled.

"It is our problem because the man behind all this, Sosuke Aizen, is most likely planning on conquering Soul Society or worst the Soul King himself. If that happens who is to say that this vile man will not set his sights on us or the Americas? It may not be our problem, but that could very easily change."

The young and princely captain of the Ninth, Alexi Nikola, asked, "Head Captain, I mean no disrespect, but how do you know all this?"

"Because I was contacted and told all of this by the Head Captain of the Asian Gotei, Genryūsai Shingekuni Yamamoto himself."

Now that really drew out the whispers and surprised gasps. It was infamously well known that the three Head Captains did not see eye to eye. There was some disagreement between them over a millennia ago, one that the older captains refuse to talk about. The fact that one had contacted another and admitted to being betrayed by their own men was astonishing.

"So what do we do? Prepare ourselves or offer them our help?" Asked Hubertus Sante, the Twelfth Division captain.

Glyndower spoke with calm authority, "I deem arming ourselves would be wise if just to be prepared for the worst. But I think offering all of our services may be a bit much and I highly doubt Yamamoto would accept help from an entire Gotei. Instead, I believe it would be best if we offered one of our own to fill one of the three vacancies."

Everyone's eyes widened at her and then slid from person to person, mentally trying to judge who would be best to send.

A strong, pale hand rose up from the Sixth Division seat. The owner of said hand, Erhard Wilter, spoke, "If you are looking for a candidate I would be more than honored to be sent. I could lend our organization's strength to our brothers and sisters in need."

Glyndower looked as though as she was about to scream at him or strike him or both. But she took a deep breath and said calmly, "I have yet to choose who I will send however I will take your volunteering into consideration. If I believe there is no more suitable choice."

Wilter looked slightly displeased, but said nothing.

"Are there any more volunteers? Perhaps questions? No? Then you are all dismissed."

The captains all stood and made their way out.

Diallo found himself walking between Oliver Twitterson and Albert Robbinsdale, captain of the Fourth and Chief Healer.

The young man tucked his hands behind his head, "I wonder who she'll end up picking."

"Not you most likely. I dare not imagine the kind of embarrassment you'd bring us if you went," Nikola piped in from behind them.

Oliver glanced over at the boy, seemingly unfazed by his comment. "I hope she doesn't pick me. I don't think I could bear to be away from my sweet Angie. That and I don't think she'll pick you either. You think anyone over there is going to take a young tyke like you seriously?"

Nikola's eye twitched and he swore at the older man in Russian.

Twitterson grinned at having got a reaction out of him and then looked at the men beside him. "So who do you two think she'll pick?"

"Not me most likely. There are not many who can do my job well. Amanda might but I don't want to drop a burden like that on her just yet," Robbinsdale said.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "What about you, Diallo? Who do you thinks' got the best shot?"

Diallo thought for a moment, "Well, there is Captain Matahari, Captain Toma, Captain Charbonneau, or Captain Godwin. They would all make fine choices."

Robbinsdale nodded, "All fine choices, especially Godwin."

"What about yourself? I think you've got a good a shot as any of them," Oliver pointed out.

Diallo started in surprise. "Me? I'm not sure if I—"

The Fourth Division captain adjusted his spectacles, "I think the young man has a point. You'd be just as good a candidate as the others. You shouldn't count yourself out of the running."

He hadn't really considered himself a contender, but… why not? He had the strength, skill, and experience necessary. Maybe he had more of a chance than he thought.

* * *

 ***You may recognize some of these characters from** _ **The Royal Line**_ **and** _ **The Monarchy**_ **. Don't worry too much about these characters overcrowding the story. I'm just setting things up for later chapters and fics.**

 **Please review and have a wonderfully spooky Halloween. I'll see you again Nov. 6** **th** **.***


	13. Spies and Stories

Chapter 10: Spies and Stories

 ***Still liking the story? Thank you sanaa11 for reviewing.**

 **Please review to let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

The apartment was small and sparsely furnished but livable. Yoshino first set Naoko down on the couch and then carried Uryu to a small bed. From where Naoko was she could see the woman strip her brother of his wet clothes and place some spare dry baggy clothes on him. Next she tucked the sheets snugly around his shoulders.

Naoko knew this woman was a Bount and their enemies were Bounts so logically she could not be trusted. But she saved them twice from other Bounts. _Maybe she's gone rogue or they have_. The young girl was interrupted from her thoughts when Yoshino appeared at her side holding a pajama nightgown and a roll of bandages.

"You might want to change into this, unless you want to sleep in wet clothes," she said as Naoko eyed the seemingly innocent objects.

Warily she took the pajamas, "Thanks."

Yoshino had been polite enough to turn away as Naoko shimmied out of her wet, clingy clothes and into the soft nightgown.

Once she was done Yoshino grabbed her wet clothes, "I'll hang these up so they can dry."

After doing that she returned and sat on the floor in front of Naoko. "Your ankle will heal better if it's bound. May I?"

Naoko looked between her ankle and the woman offering to treat it. She knew the older woman was right, but still… With reluctance the Quincy gingerly rested her injured ankle onto the woman's offered hand. With care and precision Yoshino unraveled the roll and wrapped it snugly around the joint.

"There. Too tight?"

The Quincy shook her head, "No, it's fine."

Naoko stretched her legs out lengthwise on the couch. Yoshino stood and grabbed a thick blanket from a small closet. She unfolded it and draped it over Naoko, tucking it around her with the same care she had used when tucking Uryu in. This kindness was really starting to unnerve her. _She's supposed to be the enemy, right? So why is she being so nice to us? ! It makes no sense!_

"Okay, I seriously have to ask, what the hell? You're one of them, shouldn't you be our enemy or something? Instead, you're taking care of us. What gives?" Naoko spat. She was tired, irritated, and feeling very confused. All in all not a good combination.

Yoshino brushed some of her brown hair away from her face, "Just because I'm a Bount doesn't mean I'm anything like the others. Or agree with what they're doing. I do have a mind of my own and am capable of making my own choices.

"As for why I'm taking care of you and your brother," Naoko started a little when she called him that. "I don't want Kariya to succeed and I don't want someone to die because of him again."

"You think he'll kill us?"

"It's very possible he will once he no longer has any use for either of you."

A tense silence hung between them. Naoko looked down at the faded blanket wrapped around her. With that one sentence the situation had become very real. The idea that someone wanted to kill her, to kill them was terrifying.

The Quincy then asked, "You called him my brother, how did you know we were related?"

"The resemblance is pretty obvious and your reiatsu is quite similar, though yours is a little… stunted." Naoko's eye twitched at the label and pouted.

"I've noticed," she muttered sullenly.

"Anyway, you should get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted after today," the Bount suggested.

Naoko huffed, "Don't tell me what to do."

Yoshino said nothing, but watched with a hint of amusement as Naoko's eyes grew heavy and finally shut.

* * *

A few buildings away stood two black cloaked figures with matching hoods were drawn up over their heads and shadowing their faces. One was slightly taller and broader than the other. The shorter man was peering at the apartment with a pair of binoculars.

"That's them alright; they fit the description to the letter. Kinda convenient that they're together like this. Let's get them."

The taller man placed a solid hand on the other man's shoulder, "Hold it. Our orders were to observe and nothing else."

The other man shrugged off the restraining hand, "Tch, why the hell not? That's so stupid. I mean they're right there!"

"We have our orders," the taller man repeated firmly. "The captain needs them alive for his plans, but he won't need them for months still. We need to make sure they stay alive until then."

The shorter man curled his lip in annoyance. He knew his companion was right, but it still irked him to let a perfect opportunity slip past him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'd rather it be us that give them to the captain then that prick Aizen."

"It makes no matter who gives them to the captain, so long as he has them in the end. Come, let's retire, we've done enough for tonight."

The taller man turns to leave and the shorter man follows. Neither one paid any mind to a simple black cat that was walking around the alleyway beneath the roof they'd been on. The cat looked up at the retreating figures and narrowed its unusually intelligent gold eyes.

* * *

Naoko was kicking herself for falling asleep and it wasn't just for a few minutes either, but the entire night. _Idiot, you fell asleep in front of the enemy. Well… possible enemy at least._ It was early afternoon by the time she had awoken.

Yoshino had been kind enough to procure some warm, fresh pastries from a nearby bakery and some tea (Naoko would've preferred eggs and bacon but this would have to do). Naoko ate and changed back into her clothes that were finally dry if a bit wrinkled. It wasn't long before Uryu awoke too.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Naoko asked.

Uryu gingerly touched his forehead where it was lightly throbbing. It hurt slightly, but at least it wasn't blinding like last night. "I'm fine. What about the both of you?"

Naoko swallowed the last of her tea, "My ankle is still smarting, but I'm okay. Hungry?"

He nodded and Yoshino handed him a pastry and a mug of tea. Naoko caught sight of a pink blush on her brother's cheeks and she had a suspicion that it wasn't from a fever. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _oh brother_.

"I'll be right back. I'd like to check the perimeter of this place. It is safe, but it's more for my peace of mind," Yoshino explained. She inclined her head to the end of the bed, "Those clothes there should fit you."

Once she left Naoko looked at Uryu.

"What?" He said.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

Naoko let her eyes roll this time, "A pretty lady gets close to you and you blush like a love-struck idiot."

Uryu looked away as his cheeks flushed further, "I don't know what you're talking about. She's a friend, an ally."

She shrugged and let that matter drop. "True, she did save our lives twice."

Her brother's face became quizzical, "What do you mean she saved us twice? I know she saved me twice, but when did she do that for you?"

"Well, there was last night and yesterday when that snake guy attacked you," she explained.

Now he was looking at her with real puzzlement, "But when I woke up, you weren't there. Were you?"

Naoko didn't say anything. He looked like a smart guy, she was sure he could work it out. And he did.

There was only one person he knew of that could turn into an animal. To think that was another who could do the same… His blue eyes widened, "That white dog… That was _you_? How…"

She gave him a sharp grin, "Yoruichi-sensei taught me a lot, including how to do _that_."

"You don't… reappear as a naked human like she does, do you?" And the blush was back. Ichigo had told them about Yoruichi's ability and how he had gotten quite the unexpected eyeful.

The younger Quincy chuckled, "No, only she does that. I think the desire to be naked was a product of her prudish upbringing, or so she's said. Don't worry your little sister here is more modest than that."

Uryu thought that over while he ate. When he finished eating, he asked, "Why do you call her your teacher?"

"Because that's what she is to me. She's taught me a lot like how to fight hand-to-hand, use a staff, and a sword—"

"You use a sword to fight?" He asked, sounding almost appalled.

She didn't notice, but chuckled again, "Not a real one, just a practice sword. I just—"

He interrupted her again, "So you don't use your bow?"

Naoko was getting a bit tired of his interrupting. She paused to take a deep breath and smooth down her irritation, "Not often, no." _More like never_. "I find that I'm good with my hands and other weapons."

 _Lovely. I get a sister and she isn't a normal Quincy. I can barely protect myself, how am I going to be able to protect her too?_ He narrowed his eyes, "What kind of Quincy are you?"

She couldn't resist and said cheekily, "One of a kind."

Uryu was unimpressed by her cheek, "Obviously. I thought my sister would be a competent Quincy."

"Excuse me?" She softly snarled. "At least I _have_ my powers. Yours are nothing more than fragmented wisps."

He started back as if she had slapped him. _Good_ , she thought. _Let him feel the hurt_. Uryu took the clothes and left to get dressed in a simple white shirt and dark pants. He stepped out and Yoshino chose that moment to return. She returned to a tense atmosphere and two young teens looking cross with each other.

"Everything's clear, for now at least. I'm sure your friends are looking for you both. It would be wise to stay in one place, make it easier for them to find you," she said.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "Yes, that's a good idea."

"Considering carrot-top is the one leading them it might be a while before we're found," the Quincy girl growled.

The older teen shot her a look, but she ignored it.

Yoshino smiled faintly, "Well, if that is the case, then perhaps you two would like to hear a story to pass the time."

Uryu stood by the window and nodded.

Naoko leaned back against the couch, "I'm game. What kind of story? Is it about you?"

Her red lips twitched up, but before she could speak a huge gonging rang through the building. The clock on the front of the building rang twelve times, signaling that it was noon. It stopped, but faint vibrations still rang through Naoko and Uryu.

"I think that made my teeth rattle. How do you live with that?"

Yoshino smiled briefly, "It only bothers you because you're not used to it unlike me. After hearing it for so long it doesn't bother me. The sound of the bells or even the passing of time…"

"Is that how you've watched this town? Or life itself? Uninvolved with anyone and all alone?" Uryu asked.

"Oddly, when I watch people restlessly live their lives I don't' feel lonely," she answered.

"You're one of the Bounts. Why don't you live with the others? Or do you all do your own thing?" Naoko asked next. She didn't know if it'd be better or worse to live with beings that lived the same long length of time as you.

"There was a time when I did. This is where this story begins. It was a long time ago. When I was a child living in a small town in Europe I came to have this odd feeling that I wasn't like normal people. I kept that feeling to myself. I was desperate to keep my feelings secret even from my friends.

"But then I realized that it was impossible for them or anyone else not to notice. Everyone around me was aging like they should. But I remained the same, unchanged. People and history, it seemed like I was the only one left behind. I had to move constantly so no one would notice, but someone always did. I grew tired of running and tired of living. Day by day I thought only of ways to die.

"And when I finally decided to end my own life, _he_ appeared. He told me who and what he was, what I was. He said there were reasons for Bounts like us to live. He was kind to me, saying how he loved me and how important I was to him. I was so desperate for love and acceptance that I believed him."

Her hands clenched, "But not anymore. Now that I look back, I don't think there may have been any love to begin with. The light of hope I saw was an illusion. He tricked me into seeing what I wanted to see. He was hiding his dark ambitions. I cannot and will not forgive him for what he's done, all in the name of power."

"What did he do?" Naoko asked quietly, slowly becoming entrapped by her story.

The Bount hugged her arms, "He took a living person's soul, breaking our ultimate taboo. We naturally live long lives and we don't necessarily need souls to live. The souls we take give us a great boost of power and strength. I hated him for what he did. But I hated myself even more being unable to stop him."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to defeat Kariya by any means necessary."

"But that's suicide!" Naoko blurted out. "If he is the leader that means he's the strongest. Do you really think you have a chance against him?"

"Unless you are trying to die and stopping him in the process would be a good way to go," Uryu guessed.

Yoshino rewarded him with a sad smile, "You're not wrong. Kariya wants to obtain enough power to become god and he needs at least one of you to do that. A man like him becoming a god is something that needs to be kept from happening. If I need to die to make that happen then I'll consider it a worthwhile sacrifice."

Orange sunlight streamed through the windows. _Evening already? Did we really spend that much time talking?_ Naoko wondered.

"So is this how the story ends? With you dying and stopping the bad guy?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Yoshino replied. "Perhaps or perhaps not. The story isn't done yet."

* * *

OMAKE: A Birthday for Brother

* * *

Uryu couldn't fathom why his sister wanted him to go to her home after school. He had projects to finish for the Handicrafts Club, homework to do, and tests to study for. But he found near impossible to refuse when she pulled a literal puppy dog face on him. Those doe-like blue eyes that were slowly watering made him break and agree.

Just as he reached the door it slid open and Naoko was standing there wearing an ear to ear grin. "Hey, you came."

He adjusted his glasses, "Well, I did say I would."

Naoko grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside, "I know, but I was still worried you'd make up some excuse and not come. Grandma, Brother's here."

Setsuna stepped out into the entry hall, "We're glad you could make it. We've got almost everything ready."

"Ready for what?" Uryu asked.

Naoko dragged him to the dining room, "Come and see."

Uryu was nothing short of stunned by what he saw. The room was decorated with bright colorful streamers and balloons. There was a large birthday cake in the center of the table with a stack of plates, cups, napkins, and utensils nearby along with some wrapped presents.

"I know you're the type not to have a fuss made over you, but I hope you could humor us for today," Setsuna said.

"Why… why do this for me?" He asked, stunned.

No one had ever really made this big a deal about his birthday. The only one who did was his grandfather who would treat him to a small cake and a gift. But after he died there was no one to celebrate with, so Uryu never did. He treated his birthday like every other day.

"It's your birthday. You've gotta have cake and people to celebrate with on your birthday," Naoko explained like it was the most obvious concept.

There was a knock on the door. Naoko ran to answer it, "And there are the people."

"People? Naoko, how many people did you invite? !"

"Uh… a couple?" She answered.

She opened the door and in walked Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, even Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"Happy birthday, Uryu," Orihime said cheerily.

"Wow, this is where you live Naoko? Nice place," Ichigo commented, Chad nodded in agreement.

Uryu shot a dark look at Naoko, "Why are they here?"

"I thought you'd want to celebrate your birthday with your friends too," she said simply.

"You're so lucky to have such a kind and thoughtful sister, Ishida! I'd give anything to have a sister like her," Keigo wrapped Naoko in a tight hug.

"What is it with you and hugging?" Naoko huffed.

"He's a hugger Naoko, get used to it," said Ichigo.

"Don't be afraid to hit him if he gets too touchy," Tatsuki advised.

Orihime presented a few brightly wrapped boxes and cards to Uryu, "We got you some presents. Some are from us and some are from the Handicrafts Club."

Uryu blushed and took the gifts, "Uh… thank you."

"The food is ready," Setsuna called.

Everyone made for the dining room where they could smell the freshly prepared delicious food. Uryu and Naoko were still standing in the hallway. They looked at each other and Uryu said, "Thanks."

Naoko smiled and patted him on the back, "Don't mention it. Happy birthday, Brother."

* * *

 ***Good? Bad? Review and I'll see you all Nov 13** **th** **.***


	14. Smoked Out

Chapter 11: Smoked Out

 ***Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"Kenny! Kenny!"

Kenpachi Zaraki didn't as much as move as his lieutenant and surrogate daughter landed on his chest with enough force to crush a normal person. He was lying on the roof of the Eleventh, napping in the sun.

"Kenny, guess what I found out!" She chirped brightly.

He cracked open his one eye, "What?"

"Maki-Maki is alive!"

"You mean that wimp with the stupid mustache? There's a surprise."

She rolled her red eyes, "No, not _that_ Maki-Maki. I mean the one that left after you killed that guy who was here before you."

It took Kenpachi a second but then he remembered. A young man who had a fit about Kenpachi killing the former captain of (now) his Division. The little priss went on about how Kenpachi didn't deserve to become captain even though he had won the position fair and square. Later the twit left not only the Eleventh but Soul Society altogether. That had been almost a century ago and Kenpachi had thought he had died.

"Huh and here I thought he had become Hollow chow or something. Wonder if he's any better of a fighter then he was back then."

Yachiru laid her finger on her chin, "Do you think he's still mad at you for killing that guy Kenny?"

The giant man shrugged, "Meh, probably. Self-righteous pricks like him carry revenge like it makes them better or something."

"Do you want to fight him again?"

He grinned a familiar shark toothy grin, "I'm always up for a fight. Hopefully he'll be an actual challenge and maybe that anger will have made him stronger too."

* * *

Maki Ichinose walked briskly through the courtyard that was bathed in the light of the setting sun. The hood he had added to his uniform was pulled up over his head. The hood seemed to block out everything around him. He felt calmer when he had it on and it helped him think more clearly by blocking out everything around him.

"Ichinose, a word if I may?"

He kept walking but the person who had spoken, Ryo Utagawa, caught up to him.

"I was wondering if you know what Kariya's reasons for going to Soul Society are."

"I do not know. I simply follow orders just you should," the Soul Reaper replied curtly.

The snake Bount's voice was sly, "Oh, but I do. No need to worry about that. It makes things easier that way, doesn't it? Follow orders, ask no questions. It takes away the burden of having to think for yourself."

"And what is it you're thinking about?" Ichinose bit out.

The other man lazily shrugged, "Who knows? I'm still thinking. But now I'm wondering. Are you going to Soul Society because Kariya is or because you want revenge for your former captain?"

Ichinose's eyes narrowed at the memory that drew itself up. He may not know entirely why Kariya wants to go to Soul Society but if Ichinose can get the chance to fight and better yet kill that bastard Kenpachi Zaraki then Ichinose didn't care what the Bount leader had planned.

* * *

The sun had slipped past the horizon, leaving the city blanketed by the night. Naoko was reclining on the couch and watching the most boring staring contest between her brother and the Bount.

Yoshino smiled slightly, "You don't have to keep watch over me, I'm not going anywhere."

Before Uryu could say anything the power abruptly turned off. That caused the three of them to jump to their feet. There was nothing at first. No sound or movement.

Naoko relaxed slightly, "Maybe it's just a power—"

Before she could finish the door was kicked down.

"Who's that?" Uryu asked.

The dust settled and a familiar large man with an orange Mohawk walked in. "Hello Yoshino, I'm here for the Quincies."

Naoko scoffed, "Yeah, like we're going anywhere with you."

"You do not have a choice. Master Kariya is waiting. I suggest you all come quietly," he rumbled.

Yoshino narrowed her eyes and placed ne hand atop the other. "Just try and take us."

Fire began to form around her hands, "Zeige dih, Goethe."

Once she said that her flaming Doll appeared, ready to fight and defend his mistress. Koga gave a half smirk and pulled out a black shiny marble. He flicked it into the air and they watched as it grew into a large ball with an ornate glowing symbol on the front.

"Zeige dih, Dalk."

The large ball split into hundreds of tiny spheres and then recollected to form a semi-humanoid female being.

"Oh, what have we here?" The Doll said silkily. Do you need my help with this?"

Koga crossed his arms, "Yes, I do."

"You can be so helpless sometimes Master. But I don't mind. I love a good fight."

"Well that makes two of us." Naoko reached into her coat and pulled out the silver tube that her bladed staff. She pressed the button and staff shot out from the two ends.

The Doll cackled, "What a spirited little fighter you are."

"Naoko, don't! She's too strong for you," Uryu warned.

She growled, "So what? That's not going to stop me from trying to kick her metallic ass."

Dalk creepily tilted her head. She lifted up her pointed arm and the limb split into dozens of small metal marbles. Naoko lifted her staff but Uryu grabbed and pulled her away when the marbles shot out at them like tin cannon balls.

Yoshino leapt away and grabbed the siblings before jumping up out of the glass ceiling. It didn't take long for Dalk to follow them onto the roof.

"I love it when my prey gives chase, it makes things so much more exciting," Dalk crowed.

"Goethe," Yoshino commanded.

The fire Doll needed no more instruction. He knew what his mistress wanted done. Fire began to coalesce and grow in between his hands. Once the fireball was large enough he threw it at Dalk but the other Doll leapt out of the way. Her landing caused the trio to leap out of the way.

Goethe kept trying to hit Dalk but the metallic creature proved to be too fast. After another fireball failed to hit its target Dalk sent out a barrage of metal bullets. Goethe tried to shield himself from the onslaught.

Naoko clutched her staff while she, Uryu, and Yoshino looked on helplessly. Uryu clenched his fist and looked around for something he could sue to help. He couldn't just stand here doing nothing. Goethe wouldn't be able to last much longer if this kept up. He spotted a long metal rod and made a run for it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? !" Naoko barked.

Uryu ignored her and seized the rod. Naoko wasn't the only one who noticed because Dalk did too. She ceased attacking the other Doll and scuttled for Uryu. The Quincy brought the rod up to defend himself from being stabbed by the creature.

"Looks like you're a spirited one too," she maliciously purred.

Dalk swung out her back leg and kicked Uryu, sending him flying and landing painfully on the floor.

"Idiot," Naoko growled.

Dalk was advancing towards him. The Quincy girl grabbed a rock and threw it at the back of the Doll's head. It hit and caused the creature to turn to her.

"Hey! Over here!" She called. _Smart move Naoko. You got it away from your brother, but now it's coming for you_. She lifted her staff in a defensive pose.

From behind the Doll Naoko could see Uryu slowly pushing himself up making her mentally sigh with relief _. At least he's not dead._ Dalk shot towards her and before Naoko could move the creature had its pointed arm hook under the neck of her coat. To add more humiliation she lifted Naoko up a few inches off the ground. The Quincy tried to dislodge herself but to no avail.

Dalk cackled, "Look at you. You look so cute flailing around so helplessly. It makes me laugh!"

"Put me down, damn it!" Naoko shouted.

"Oh, I think not. My master and his companions have worked too hard to get a hold of a Quincy. We won't be letting either of you escape that easily."

Naoko stopped flailing when she got an idea. She tossed her spear which Yoshino caught. Naoko then lifted her arms and slid out of her coat and out of Dalk's grasp. The Doll snarled and tossed aside the garment.

Once Naoko was safely away from Dalk Yoshino ordered, "Goethe, now!"

Her Doll launched a flamethrower attack on Dalk. This time she didn't dodge but took the attack head-on. Yoshino grabbed Naoko's arm and then ran to Uryu.

"Come on, there's a staircase we can use," she said as she pulled them along.

Just as they were about to reach the stairwell the door opened and Koga stepped through. "Going somewhere?"

Goethe's flamethrower slowly died away leaving an orange glowing Dalk. She wasn't moving so for a moment the trio thought she was dead. But they had no such luck as her limbs started to twitch and move.

She pushed herself up on all fours, "Oh, I love a man that can get me so hot."

"She can still move after that?" Uryu gasped in surprise.

Her glowing pointed arm formed into a gun and began shooting at Goethe. The fire Doll quickly disappeared to avoid anymore bullets.

"Aw, where'd you go?" Dalk whined and then set her sights on the trio. "Oh, well I guess I'll have to play with them instead."

The three began to run once she started shooting at them. But soon the edge of the roof was coming to them.

Yoshino cried out, "Goethe!"

The Doll reappeared at his mistress's call. Dalk giggled, "Oh, you came back. Now we can keep playing!"

She disassembled herself into numerous pieces and launched herself at him. Goethe blocked some of the hits but others whizzed past him and straight at Yoshino and the Quincies. Yoshino saw what was about to happen and quickly shoved the Quincies out of the way.

Naoko and Uryu fell onto the ground and Yoshino was hit instead. Above her the small water tower also took a few hits, causing water to pour out. Goethe writhed and twisted as though in agony before disappearing for good.

"Aww, he's gone again. Oh well, at least I can still play with his mistress," Dalk giggled.

Her arm sharpened to a finer point as she raised it, moonlight glinting off the tip. Uryu knew what was going to happen but that didn't stop him from sprinting to Yoshino and throwing himself over her. He barely heard Naoko scream "Brother!" as Dalk's arm came down on them.

* * *

The place was deserted by the time she arrived. She could see a fire burning and water still pouring out of the holes in the water tower. The only good news was that there was no blood or bodies so at least there was a chance that they were still alive.

 _I left them alone for one day and they get captured again. I should have told the others where they were._ But what was done was done and there was no point in kicking herself over it.

Her gold eyes then spotted something black on the ground. Yoruichi picked up the black coat and sniffed it. Her senses were much keener when she was a cat but were still sharper than the average person when she was human.

The coat she recognized was Naoko's and it had her scent all over it too. She then spotted a white strip of gauze and grabbed that as well. Her nose clearly picked up Uryu's scent. The scents were fairly fresh too which meant they had been here not too long ago.

There was a chance that she could catch up to them.

Yoruichi lifted her nose upward and sniffed the air and could faintly smell what she was looking for. She opened her mouth and breathed in. The scent hit the roof of her mouth and she could now smell it more strongly. Yoruichi calmly breathed out. She folded the gauze and coat over arm and shunpoed in the direction their scent trail was leading.

 _Just hold on a little longer you two. Help is coming_.

* * *

 ***I can picture Yoruichi having some cat like abilities or behavior even when she's in human form. Cats have an organ on the roof of their mouths called a vomeronasal.**

 **Please review and I'll see you again Nov 20th.***


	15. Poisonous Propositions

Chapter 12: Poisonous Propositions

 ***I've been waiting awhile to write this chapter.**

 **Please review. Those of you who do are wonderful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few OCs.***

* * *

The place the Quincy siblings had been taken to was a large and beautiful mansion. Naoko would've been impressed if she wasn't feeling so pissed. Her brother was being held captive by Dalk and Naoko was tucked firmly under Koga's muscular arm.

Yoshino had been slung over his shoulder, but once they arrived she had been passed over to the Bount with the snakes. Despite Uryu's demands neither Bount told them where they were taking her.

Now it was just them and their enemy. There were two new Bounts that neither of them had seen before, an elderly man and another man with glasses. Along with those two, there was the teal haired woman, the snake guy, and Koga which made five.

"You are a freaking idiot. What in the hell were you thinking? !" Naoko hissed as she squirmed in Koga's grip.

"I was thinking about saving her. It would've been the right thing to do," Uryu argued.

"Why? Because she's a damsel in distress? You do realize that chivalry is dead for a reason right?" she snapped.

He looked away, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

 _Oh right, because I'm not a hormonal teenage boy who has a thing for older women._ Naoko irately blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Look at that they're having a little sibling argument, how cute," Yoshi mockingly cooed.

She and the others turned when they heard someone descend the staircase. Naoko and Uryu looked up to see who it was. It was a tall man with short spiked white hair and narrow blood red eyes and a small scar on his chin. Judging by how the man carried himself as if he owned the place Naoko assumed he was their leader. His reiatsu was strong, not overwhelming, but he exuded power in a way that the others couldn't possibly match.

Naoko felt fear and apprehension worming around in her heart. Unbeknownst to her Uryu felt the same and both fought to keep it from showing. The leader walked up to them and took a seat in the chair across from them.

"So you two are the Quincies I've heard so much about. Uryu and Naoko, correct? I'm Jin Kariya; it's a pleasure to meet you both. Koga I think you can let the young lady go."

Koga did so and stood behind Kariya. Naoko and Uryu exchanged brief glances. Why release her and not him as well? What was this guy playing at?

Kariya seemed to be amused by the looks they exchanged, "It's natural to be cautious. I can assure you we mean neither of you any harm. We merely wish to talk is all."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Naoko asked. Her fingers were itching to grab something she could use to defend herself with. But any sudden movements might end with her being suddenly dead.

"I would like to borrow your Quincy powers."

"So you can invade Soul Society?" Uryu said bluntly.

Kariya looked startled for a second, but that slick smile of his soon returned. "It's not really an invasion per say. We both come from unique races. Can't we live and work together in peace? We could protect you both in exchange for a small favor from you. We may even be able to restore your lost power."

Uryu's eyes widened and Naoko sucked in a sharp breath. Could they do such a thing? Naoko had no idea. She didn't know what it took to restore a Quincy's powers. She didn't even how a Quincy could _lose_ their powers in the first place.

She looked at him and he at her. It was a tempting offer. But a fishy one too. This didn't feel right at all. Kariya could see their suspicion clear as day. Well, if they needed help in making a decision…

Uryu looked at Kariya, "You know I have no powers, so why go through all this to get me? You could've just taken her." He inclined his head towards Naoko.

She glared at him. _Gee, thanks for throwing me to the dogs, brother_.

"True, I could have. But I may need _both_ of you for something. Besides, I wanted to see you two again," Kariya explained nonchalantly.

"Wh-What do you mean again?" Naoko asked. She hated the way her voice cracked, betraying the fear and anxiety she was trying to hide.

"You've both grown so much, but that's normal for humans after thirteen years. You were just small toddlers, babies really."

Naoko's skin felt clammy and Uryu was trying not to shiver. They had met him _before_? How…? When…? _Wait did he say thirteen years? Wasn't that when_ …

"I must say the resemblance you have to her is even uncanny, then it was back then. Pity she never lived to see it, my fault really."

Naoko could feel her brain going into some kind of shock. _Who is he talking about? ! Wait… wait no, no, is he talking about…?_

Uryu realized it first. "You killed our mother."

Kariya spread out his hands, "Guilty as charged."

 _He killed our mother._ That was the only thing going through Naoko's mind.

He was the reason she didn't have a mother.

He was the reason why she didn't get to grow up in a normal family.

He was the reason that led to her and her brother being separated.

Those reasons were going to be the ones to explain why she would take his life right here and now.

Her hand slipped into her skirt pocket and she drew out her silver tube. Instead of pressing the button to make spears pop out both ends. She pressed a different button to make only one blade come out. Naoko wanted to savor stabbing this fucker right between the eyes.

She gripped her dagger and lunged for him. Anger, hatred, and adrenaline roared through her veins, powering up her strength and speed.

But the point of her blade stopped mere inches from meeting the space between his eyes.

Something was holding her arm back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what it was.

The snake Doll, Frieda, gripped her left shoulder with its mouth. Blood rose and slowly streamed down her arm and back, staining her shirt red. Naoko was numb with shock that she didn't feel any pain. Surely there had to be some pain given how bad this looked.

"That was cutting it a little close don't you think Utagawa?"

"My apologies, my lord, she was quicker than I thought she'd be."

He snapped his fingers and the Doll lifted Naoko up off the ground before dropping her callously back down. She crumpled up like a wounded animal.

"Why did you do that? ! I thought you wanted our help. Why would we possibly want to help you now?" Uryu snarled.

"You looked a tad indecisive so I thought I'd give you some incentive to make a decision."

"By having her bitten?"

"Fried is an unusual snake as I'm sure you know. But she shares a special ability that many snakes have. She has her own brand of venom."

"You... poisoned her?" Uryu asked, horrified.

"Oh, don't worry, Fried can also make an antidote that is if you'll agree to help us," Kariya reassured him.

Uryu stared at Naoko's twitching and shivering form. Her skin was losing color and beads of sweat began to appear. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she tried to stifle any noise of pain that tried to come out.

He couldn't protect her. He was the older sibling, the one who was supposed to protect the younger sibling. He was powerless and the proof was lying in front of him.

Uryu tightly clenched his fist. He hated himself for what he was about to say, but he had no choice. "When you said you could give me back my powers… did you really mean that?"

Kariya relaxed in his chair the way a man who held all the cards would. "I _may_ have been overselling my abilities when I said that. If you had your Quincy powers it would make things easier for us. But since you don't I'll need to use all of what's still left inside your soul and well, I can't guarantee you'll live afterwards."

Uryu swallowed, "So either way one of us dies."

"Think of it this way, if you help us then your sister has a chance to live, but if you don't she'll die and we'll take what we want by force. So, what will it be?"

The Quincy boy glared at the Bount who merely looked back at him patiently. The seconds ticked by but Uryu couldn't bring himself to say anything. _This shouldn't be that hard of a choice. She's my sister, I should_ …

Seeing that Uryu wasn't going to say anything Kariya spoke, "Why don't I have you two relax in one of my rooms here and you can think it over."

He signaled for Koga to take them away. The large man picked Naoko up and tucked her back under his burly arm. She was limp and easy to carry like a rag doll. The sight of someone who was once so spirited reduced to something lifeless was unsettling to Uryu.

"Oh, Uryu?" Kariya called just as he was being led away. "If I were you I would choose family over anything. It's not really that hard of a choice."

Once the Quincies were gone Utagawa turned to Kariya. "Sir, I thought it was important for us that the Quincies live. I believe Aizen was adamant about that."

The leader smiled languidly at his ally, "He was, but when we get to Soul Society it won't matter what he wants. We will finally be able to get away from his subjugation."

Perhaps he should've told the boy that. Tell him how the Bounts were being threatened and coerced by a Soul Reaper to do his bidding. But it wouldn't be long before they wouldn't have to worry about that ever again. Kariya was not joking when he told Uryu he'd choose family over anything. The last time they had failed Aizen, Mabashi paid for it with his life and now so had Hou and Ban.

Bounts had been killed by Soul Reapers.

Quincies had been killed by Soul Reapers.

A common enemy would've united them nicely. Kariya shrugged it off, _oh, well. Perhaps I'll tell him later if he's still having trouble deciding what to do._

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Rukia asked.

"I'm certain," Yoruichi replied.

"Pretty fancy looking," Ichigo mumbled as he marveled at the building.

He, along with Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi in cat form were hiding in thick bushes that bordered the parameter of the mansion.

"The place is so big. Can you find exactly where they are?" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi shook her head, "No, there's something interfering with me. I can tell they're in there, but not an exact location."

Ichigo murmured, "Damn, I guess we'll have to split up to cover more ground and find them faster."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement before splitting apart and heading straight for the mansion.

* * *

Koga opened a door and Dalk shoved Uryu in while Koga brusquely dropped Naoko on the floor. The girl let out a pained cry when her injured shoulder made contact with the floor. Uryu knelt beside her and tried to help her up.

"So what is this, our prison cell?" Uryu asked.

"You should be grateful that Kariya is keeping you here instead of in a cellar like that troublemaker Yoshino," Koga growled.

 _So that's where they're keeping her_. "I'll keep that in mind."

Koga said nothing, but closed the door, leaving the siblings alone. Uryu helped Naoko up into a sitting position, she hissed in pain as he did so. Blood from her shoulder had painted her arm a bright red, some of the liquid was still streaming down from her wound. Uryu tried to gently peel away her blood soaked shirt sleeve to get a better look.

Naoko hissed again, "What the hell? Stop it!"

"I just want to look to see how bad your wound is," he said tersely.

Through the blood he could see little puncture marks outlining a bite mark. Two of the punctures were larger than the others though. Her shoulder was starting to swell and the skin around the bite looked red and inflamed.

"How do you feel right now?" Uryu asked.

Naoko weakly snorted at him, "I just got bit by a snake how do you think I feel?"

"I mean specifically. Do you feel sick in any way?" He asked again. Uryu didn't know much about snake bites and this bite wasn't from an ordinary snake. But knowing how his sister was feeling, how she was reacting, might give him some comfort.

"My head hurts, feel really hot, and kinda dizzy. And I'm… I'm…" She started to drift off.

"Naoko? Naoko?" Uryu tried to get her attention. He lightly squeezed her injured shoulder.

"Ow! What the fuck? !" She cried.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were drifting off to sleep and I don't think that'd be a good idea right now. Try and stay awake, alright?"

She feebly huffed, "Fine, just don't do that again."

Out of sympathy Uryu reached out and gently brushed her bangs. It had been years since someone had made such a gesture to him, but he could still recall the comfort he felt and hoped his sister felt the same. Naoko looked at him curiously.

"I just… wanted to try and make you feel better," he lamely explained.

She kept looking at him as though he had done something incredibly bizarre. It was then that Uryu realized that Naoko might not like being touched like that or at all. Maybe she was like him and physical contact wasn't a norm in their life.

But then she smiled faintly, "Thanks for trying. It's the thought that counts, right? Man, I really screwed up didn't I?"

Uryu shrugged slightly, "We all make mistakes."

 _Yeah, except my mistake might actually kill me_. She thought, but didn't bother saying it out loud because she had a feeling he knew it too.

* * *

 ***Please review and I'll post again Nov 27** **th** **.**

 **I know this might be late but I know people from around the world read fanficition stories including mine. So if I have any readers from France please know my thoughts and condolences are with you.***


	16. Home Invasion

Chapter 13: Home Invasion

 ***Everyone have a good Thanksgiving? Thank you to Forgetful Insanity and sanaa11 for reviewing. To the rest of you please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Breaking into the mansion felt disappointingly anticlimactic to Ichigo. It was too easy and smelled like a trap. He knew Rukia felt it too, but what choice did they have? They needed to rescue Uryu and Naoko.

"Damn, another dead end. This place is so confusing," Ichigo grumbled. "Can you sense them at all?"

Rukia furrowed her brows and shook her head. "It feels like there's some kind of buzz in the air that's making it hard for me to focus."

"Guess we'll just have to keep looking around and hope we find them before anyone finds us."

"Ichigo, I think it might be a little late for that."

He turned around to see what Rukia meant and saw what looked like a tiny floating black slug with a giant eye staring at them.

"What the hell…?" The teen muttered.

The eye split open to reveal a sharp toothed maw while four thin arms sprouted from its body. The creature shot towards them, Rukia held out her palm and called out, "Hado 31, Shakkahō!"

A palm-sized ball of fire shot from her hand and directly hit the little creature. It dropped to the ground and curled in on itself dead.

"What was that thing?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but there might be more of them," Rukia said.

A few dozen of the floating slugs rounded the nearest corner. Both Soul Reapers paled slightly.

"This one time I wish I was wrong," Rukia muttered.

Ichigo grabbed her wrist, "Run!"

The pair sprinted down the hall, took a sharp turn, then another, and down a staircase.

"We can't outrun them forever, Ichigo," Rukia pointed out.

"I know, but do you really think we can fight those things?" He shot back.

Both of them chanced a glance over their shoulders and saw that the swarm had grown into what looked like a giant buzzing blob.

"Fine, you have a point. Let's try and hide instead."

They quickly ducked into a large room and Ichigo slammed shut the thick double doors. Both he and Rukia pressed themselves against the doors to keep them shut. They heard the little flying slugs hit the door and then quiet.

The teen sighed, "I think they're gone. That was close."

"Ichigo, look at this place."

He did and saw that it was a large, richly decorated room with a large imperial staircase and a tapestry hung in the center. The tapestry was of a woman in white tied to a stake on a platform with people surrounding her holding pitchforks and torches.

"What is that?" Rukia asked, studying the image.

"It looks like a witch burning."

"You have a good eye."

Ichigo and Rukia jumped into the defensive when they heard a new voice. They looked around and saw that they weren't alone. They spotted the Bount with the snake, a bespectacled man, an old man, a man with muscles and a Mohawk and a woman with dark teal hair. They were standing around on the upper level half hidden in the shadows.

A gentleman with short white hair walked into view. He descended the staircase to the half-landing and stood before them.

The man gave a slight bow, "Welcome, Soul Reapers."

"Are you the Bount leader," Ichigo said bluntly.

The man smiled, "Indeed I am. I'm Jin Kariya and it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo stiffened slightly, "How do you know our names?"

Kariya looked up at the Bount with the snake and then back at them. "I have my sources."

Rukia studied the man. Even with the annoying buzzing in the air, she could still feel serious power radiating from the man.

She murmured, "Ichigo, be careful. This man is far stronger than he looks."

Kariya tilted his chin up, "I'm impressed. Even with the use of the interference caused by Ugaki's Doll you could still sense my power."

"It doesn't matter how powerful he is. We've come to take the Quincies back," Ichigo said firmly.

"Is that so?" Kariya sounded amused. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. We need them for our plans."

Ichigo gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou, "I highly doubt they even _want_ to help you."

"Even if you're right, what are you going to do about it?" The Bount leader challenged.

The teenage Soul Reaper pulled his sword free, "We'll take them back by force. Rukia, you go on ahead and find them. I can take care of these guys."

Rukia eyed each person uneasily. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Ichigo alone, so outnumbered but the main goal was to find Uryu and Naoko, not defeat the Bounts right now.

"Alright, but be careful," she said and made for the door.

Utagawa lifted his arm and Fried coiled around his limb. He gripped the snake and swung his arm. The reptile's tail turned into a pointed whip heading straight for Rukia.

"And where do you think you're going little rabbit?" Utagawa hissed.

Ichigo instantly appeared between Rukia and the snake, blocking the whip with his sword. "Attacking someone who's not involved in this fight? That's low, even for a snake like you."

The Bount narrowed his flat brown eyes, "You annoying little pest." He jumped down and landed in front of Ichigo. "You've been a bother for too long now."

"So you are just going to fight me? None of your friends here are going to join in?" Ichigo wouldn't put it past these people to gang up on him. He might be a good fighter, but six to one was a bit much.

Utagawa scoffed, "We Bounts are capable of fighting our own battles without the help of another. We fight together poorly anyway. Besides, I think I'm more than strong enough to take care of a simple _Substitute_ Soul Reaper."

Ichigo growled and tightened his grip at the insult.

"Lord Kariya, if you'd be so kind as to release your seal?" The Bount asked with feigned respect.

The teen looked confused, "Seal?"

"The seal is what allows us to fully release our Dolls. Without a Doll a Bount would be no stronger than a mere human."

Kariya said nothing as he pulled out a palm sized silver case with intricate engravings and set it on the floor. "I do hope your battle will prove worth this trouble."

Utagawa struck the ground with his snake whip, leaving numerous deep cracks in the floor. The cracks glowed and gray snakes appeared. "Don't worry my lord, it will be."

* * *

Rukia sprinted through the empty halls. She forced herself to keep moving forward and not turn around and help Ichigo. _He can handle it. He's not stupid and knows that his battle is to give us time to find Uryu and Naoko_.

Her senses caught something and she came to a halt at a huge sunroom. The place was devoid of people but she could still feel someone.

She licked her lips, "Whose there?"

A tall young man with short black hair stepped into her line of sight. "A Soul Reaper?"

Rukia started in surprise. A Soul Reaper was the last kind of person she expected to be here. Did Soul Society send him and not tell her? Or was he with the Bounts?

"Not quite," the man said. "I'm Maki Ichinose. I used to be a part of the Eleventh Division but I left after my captain was killed by that beast Zaraki."

"You're a deserter, then." Rukia had heard about people like him. The occasional unseated (or even seated) officer who disappears on a mission and never seen again. People who left because they felt the Gotei wasn't worth putting their life on the line for. "What are you doing here with the Bounts?"

"The one who saved my life and gave me a purpose again is Kariya. I owe my very life to him. And just who are you?"

She stood up tall, "Rukia Kuchiki, member of the Thirteenth Division."

Maki didn't seem impressed. "Why are you in a gigai? Why don't you draw your sword so I can fight you properly?"

 _My powers haven't completely returned thanks to the aftereffects of the Hōgyoku being in me, but he doesn't have to know about that_. "That's none of your business, besides fighting with a sword isn't the only way to fight."

She held out her hand, "Hado 33 Sōkatsui!"

A ball of flaming blue energy shot from her palm. Ichinose jumped out of the way, avoiding the blast though the hit did leave a sizable hole in the large window.

"Being in a gigai weakens your spell casting as does only saying the name and not the incantation," Ichinose lectured as he drew out his sword. "This fight won't take long and I normally wouldn't bother myself with someone like you, but since you're an impediment to Lord Kariya's plans I'll stop you."

Rukia placed herself in a battle ready stance. _Looks like I've got my own fight on my hands. I just hope Orihime, Chad, and Yoruichi find Naoko and Uryu._

* * *

Uryu jumped slightly when he felt a dull boom shake the room. Naoko, though, was still restlessly dozing on the couch. He couldn't bear to wake her up each time she nodded off so he settled for making sure she was at least breathing.

The bleeding from the bite on her shoulder was now a sluggish crawl. But that seemed to be the only bright side. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin felt worryingly hot to the touch. Small beads of sweat could be seen and her breathing sounded labored. She sounded and looked awful, Uryu couldn't imagine how she felt.

Naoko thought she knew pain. A broken arm, a sprained ankle, scrapped knees all felt like harmless wounds compared to the deep throbbing that radiated from her shoulder. The pain made her so tired and ache in every part of her body. She felt hot too like she was sitting out in the sun on a summer's day.

Was she actually outside sitting in the sun? Or was she still at the Bount's hideout with her brother? She couldn't tell. Instead of wasting energy thinking about such things she let herself sleep, hoping that it would separate her from the pain.

Uryu eyed her with worry. It was starting to look like Kariya might be right about Naoko dying. Would he really have to take his deal? Would he actually save her? Uryu had a sinking feeling that the Bount leader wouldn't, even if Uryu agreed.

But that dull explosion that just happened… Could that be Ichigo and the others here to rescue them? Uryu wouldn't put it past the ginger teen to jump in and save the day like this. The Quincy boy relaxed and expanded his senses. His powers might be gone, but he could still sense reiatsu with the same skill he always could.

He felt Ichigo, Rukia, the Bounts, Chad, Orihime, and was that Yoruichi? Uryu stood up. They really were here! He ran to the door and started pounding, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Hey! We're in here!" _Please. Someone, anyone, please hear me_.

* * *

It was official. Ichigo now hated snakes. The slithering bastards were everywhere. Every time he cut one he swore there would be two more in its place.

"Haven't you learned yet boy? Cutting my snakes isn't doing you any good. You can't defeat an enemy that can multiply," Utagawa said smugly.

Ichigo's blue tinted reiatsu enveloped him, "Maybe not with a bunch of small attacks. But how about with one big attack to finish them off completely! Getsuga Tenshou!"

A wave of energy shot from his sword and hurtled towards the wave of snakes coming for him. The energy cut through the snakes and kept going straight for Utagawa and Kariya.

* * *

The building shook, causing Ichinose and Rukia to freeze.

"That reiatsu…" Ichinose gasped. It felt like that of a captain, but there were no captains here.

"Ichigo," Rukia realized.

If someone with that kind of reiatsu was going against Lord Kariya… Ichinose quickly ran to his master.

"Hey! Hado 33 Sōk—!" But she didn't finish as Ichinose disappeared with a burst of shunpo. "Damn."

At least she didn't have to waste her time fighting him and could continue searching for the Quincies.

* * *

Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi stopped when they felt the powerful wave of reiatsu and the mansion shake.

"Ichigo…" Orihime murmured.

"That certainly felt like him," Chad agreed.

"We should hurry and find Naoko and Uryu before Ichigo tears this place asunder," advised Yoruichi.

They turned down another hall and Yoruichi caught the sound of faint pounding. Her ears pricked in that direction, "This way. I hear something."

* * *

When the smoke cleared Ichigo could see the damage his attack had done. A deep fissure tore through the floor and cut through the staircase. Many of the pillars that had held up the above floor had been destroyed. Piles of broken wood and cracked stone littered the floor.

"Wow, guess I put more power into that than I thought I did," Ichigo muttered.

He didn't see anyone but then spotted Kariya, still standing on the stair landing just inches from the hold left by Ichigo's attack.

Kariya's lips were slightly upturned, "You cut through Utagawa's attack through power alone. You're becoming an interesting young man."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _He avoided my attack by just taking a few steps to the side? !_

"This was my favorite mansion, you know. It'll take so much money to repair the damages," the Bount actually sounded downhearted about that.

The teen felt like he should apologize, "Uh… Sorry?"

 _That reckless little bastard_! Utagawa, hidden by a pile of rubble, looked around to survey the damage. Everyone looked to be relatively unscathed, though this did provide him with an opportunity.

"Freid, grab it," he softly commanded his pet.

The snake slithered out into the open and shot straight for the small silver case. The creature coiled around its master's arm and dropped the case into his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Utagawa?" Kariya asked, almost sounding bored.

Utagawa held the seal up between his fingers, "Kariya, I'll be taking your seal and your place as our leader."

Now Kariya sounded bored, "Really now?"

The other man clenched his jaw. His former leader's calm was irking him. "I have your power source right here between my fingers. Right now you're weaker than this poor excuse for a Soul Reaper."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped indignantly.

"I deserve to be the leader. I have a far better plan then he does for taking care of our little Soul Reaper problem. His plan will get us all killed and solve nothing!"

The teal haired woman spoke with mockery, "And you think you can do better?"

Utagawa snarled at her, "Of course I can! I'll start by showing you how weak your leader really is!"

Freid shot out at Kariya, mouth open and bearing rows of sharp fangs. Kariya merely flicked his hand and sent the snake flying.

"Wha— How? A Bount can't deflect another Bount's Doll unless they use their own Doll."

Kariya looked at the traitor coldly, "Did you really think taking my seal would diminish my power? You're such a fool."

Utagawa clenched his fists and trembled with anger. "Power or not, you have reached your end!"

He charged after Kariya only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of Ichinose and his zanpauktou. The weapon slid seamlessly into Utagawa's stomach.

"You are a traitor to Lord Kariya. The only fate befitting a traitor is death."

"You… bastard…" Utagawa choked out.

Ichinose didn't respond as he removed his sword from the other man's body. Utagawa teetered and then fell into the cavernous fissure.

* * *

 ***This chapter was a bitch to write. Since school is overwhelmingly busy I need to switch to an update every other week schedule. Please review and I'll post again Dec. 11** **th** **.***


	17. End of One Battle, Start of Another

Chapter 14: End of One Battle, Start of Another

 ***Thank you for your continued and kind support sanaa11. Please review… I guess…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just some OCs.***

* * *

Ichigo stared, unsure of what to do. A Soul Reaper was here and he just killed one of the Bounts. Was this guy on their side?

"Lord Kariya, would you like me to finish what Utagawa started?"

The Bount leader decided to indulge his servant, "By all means."

Ichinose lifted his sword, "Flash and Burst, Nijigasumi."

Ichigo lifted his own sword, preparing to fight. _Okay, looks like he's on their side._

The other Soul Reaper slowly swung his sword in a wide arc leaving an image of his blade every few seconds. When he completed the arc the blades of light shot out at Ichigo. He dodged the projectiles, but Ichinose came at him. Ichigo blocked and parried each quick strike.

Kariya watched. His face was calm, but his red eyes showed amusement at the teenager trying to keep up with a significantly skilled fighter.

* * *

"Where are we going, Yoruichi?" Orihime asked.

"I hear something. I think it might be Uryu," the cat replied.

They rounded another corner and almost ran right into Rukia who came in through an adjacent hallway.

"Rukia, I'm glad to see you. Are you alright?" Orihime asked.

The smaller woman nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you guys know where Uryu and Naoko are yet?"

"Just about," Yoruichi said and continued running down the hall.

As they drew closer they could hear someone pounding on a door and muffled shouting.

"It's Uryu!" Orihime cried out. "Uryu, can you hear us?"

"Orihime?" Uryu never thought he'd so glad to hear her voice. "I'm in here. The doors locked."

The ladies looked at Chad who realized what they wanted done and nodded.

"Uryu, stand back. Chad's going to break the door down," Rukia warned as the taller boy stepped up to the door.

Uryu heard her warning and threw himself over Naoko to shield her from possible debris. Chad pulled his arm back and threw all his strength into punching the door. His strength proved itself when the door was knocked almost completely off its hinges.

"Oh, Uryu are you alright?" Orihime asked.

The Quincy blushed slightly at her attention, "Yeah, I'm fine. Naoko though…"

Yoruichi jumped up on the couch and softly laid a paw on Naoko's cheek. The noise roused the girl from her sleep.

She blinked blearily and thought she might be dreaming or hallucinating, "Sensei?"

"Yes, I'm here. We've come to get you out of here and take you home," she said gently.

The girl nodded weakly, "Okay."

Yoruichi hopped off the couch and in a puff of smoke turned back into a human. Uryu was ready to cover his eyes when he saw that she was wearing clothes _. I guess Naoko was telling the truth when she said Yoruichi could transform with clothes on_.

The Soul Reaper gently gathered her student into her arms. "Let's go."

"Not without Yoshino, the female Bount who saved us. We can't leave her here," Uryu said firmly.

"She's the enemy, Uryu. Helping her doesn't make sense," Rukia argued.

"She's saved our lives twice and she's trying to stop Kariya. She may be a Bount but she's nothing like them," he said.

Orihime, Rukia, and Chad looked at him and then Yoruichi for a hint at what to do.

The older woman looked at the boy who resolutely looked back at her. She knew resolve when she saw it. Seeing he wasn't going to budge, she sighed, "Do you at least know where she is?"

* * *

This guy wasn't giving Ichigo an inch and it was pissing the teen off.

He shoved Ichinose off and then dove in to attack. The Soul Reaper blocked Ichigo's attack with ease and then lifted his sword to strike.

But stopped when Kariya placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Kariya?"

"Allow me to finish this fight," his master said.

"But, sir, he isn't worth you dirtying your hands over," Ichinose said respectfully.

"Perhaps, but this boy has piqued my interest. I would like to see what he can do for myself," Kariya explained.

Ichinose seemed reluctant, but eventually sheathed his sword, bowed and stepped aside. He watched the man step up to fight the Substitute.

"You've shown to be quite the interesting young man. You almost defeated Utagawa, were able to keep pace with Ichinose, and you possess an impressive amount of reiatsu. Tell me Mr. Kurosaki, would you be interested in joining our little family and helping us?"

Ichigo scoffed, "No, thanks. I'm not going to join up with the people who kidnapped my friends."

Kariya looked like he was considering what Ichigo said. He grinned slightly, "I suppose you have a fair point. Very well, then. If you won't join us then I guess I'll have to end you. Shame really, you have so much potential."

The teen scoffed again and charged at the Bount. Kariya didn't move, but when Ichigo drew close enough the man swatted the teen like he was a harmless fly. Ichigo went flying and crashed through the wall.

"Was that the best you could do? Perhaps I was wrong about you having potential," Kariya taunted.

Ichigo used his sword to try and push himself up onto his aching, shaking legs. _He slapped me aside like I was nothing. Damn, that hurt. Are all of these guys so strong?_

Before he could move any farther Kariya laid one finger on the teen's forehead. Every muscle in Ichigo's body froze and his joints locked in place. _I can't… I can't move. Why can't I move?_ This was just like with Aizen on Sōkyoku Hill. All the man did was lightly grab Ichigo's sword and nearly cut him in half.

Kariya frowned, "How disappointing."

He flicked Ichigo on the forehead and sent him crashing into the wall. For a few moments Ichigo didn't move and seeing that he wasn't going to Kariya began to walk away.

"It seems we are done here," Kariya said,

Ichinose stared at his master in awe of his strength. The man never ceased to inspire admiration in him.

"W-Wait."

Both men turned to see Ichigo slowly pushing the rubble off him and standing up. "I'm not done yet."

"You're still alive? Ichinose you may finish this. I no longer have an interest in him. Do as you like," Kariya calmly ordered.

"Yes, milord," Ichinose replied and drew out his sword.

An explosion suddenly shook the mansion.

"What the hell? !" Ichigo cried out.

"I'm going to end this now," said Ichinose.

He charged at Ichigo and was about to strike when his blade was stopped by another.

"Renji? !"

* * *

When the mansion shook everyone stopped.

Yoruichi cursed under her breath, "Looks like Kisuke is already putting his plan into action."

"Plan? What plan?" Said Rukia.

The older woman ignored the question and looked at Uryu. "Where is she?"

"Over here," the Quincy ran up to a heavy door.

Surprisingly, it was unlocked and he was able to swing it open. Inside a battered Yoshino lay on the stone floor. Uryu crouched down beside her and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Hey, we're going to get you out of here," he said gently.

She gave a light nod and closed her eyes. Uryu looked at Chad and the large man stepped up and gently picked her up. Chad didn't feel entirely comfortable helping an enemy, but since she did save the lives of Uryu and his sister, perhaps this woman could be trusted.

"Anything else?" Yoruichi asked, there was a faint hint of impatience to her voice.

Uryu shook his head.

"Then let's move."

* * *

"Hey, thought you could use a hand," said the redhead.

Two more explosions rocked the building, causing debris to fall around them.

"Are those explosions Urahara's doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ururu's to be exact. Kid packs some serious firepower. Speaking of firepower…" Renji swung his sword and threw Ichinose across the room and into a wall.

"Alright, time to go," Renji grabbed the back of Ichigo's uniform.

"What do you mean go? We're in the middle of a fight!" Ichigo protested.

"Look, your reiatsu is seriously low and you don't stand a chance against these guys right now. Besides, the point was to get Uryu and Naoko. Yoruichi probably has them by now so let's move."

Ichigo knew he was right. He felt exhausted and his body was killing him. That and rescuing Uryu and Naoko was the whole point to this little mission. It was those reasons that Ichigo didn't protest anymore when Renji physically hauled him away. The red head used shunpo to bring him outside and far from the smoking and burning mansion.

"Is everyone here?" Yoruichi asked once she and her group were outside. She counted six people, seven, including Naoko in her arms.

"Ichigo," Orihime whimpered when she saw her friend unconscious.

"He's fine. Just exhausted, the kid fought hard," Renji reassured. "Everyone else alright?"

Yoruichi looked down at the girl in her arms, "Almost everyone."

* * *

Silence could be deafening at times.

It was even more so when it followed the end of bloodcurdling screaming.

"Is it over?" Ichigo asked as he tentatively removed his hands from over his ears.

The others detached their hands from their ears as well as the silence stretched on and the screaming seemed to stop for good. They could hear some quiet murmuring coming from the room down the hall where Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, and Orihime were with Naoko.

Once the group had arrived Tessai and the kids quickly took care of Uryu and Yoshino. Yoruichi and Urahara focused on Naoko, but they soon called in Orihime and Tessai to help them. Not long after they entered the screaming started.

"Man, what the hell were they doing to that poor kid to scream like that?" Renji wondered.

"I don't know," Rukia murmured. "I hope Orihime is alright. I know she can't stand to see people in pain…"

* * *

Orihime clenched her hands in her lap in an effort to get her hands to stop shaking. She felt like such a failure. This had never happened before. Her powers had always been able to undo absolutely any kind of injury.

And her powers had never caused anyone pain, let alone enough to make them scream in agony.

Naoko lay on her stomach on the futon with her shirt off. Her left shoulder was a mess of inflamed red and bruised blue-violet splotches. The coloring seemed to cover her whole shoulder. The injured girl was covered in a fine layer of sweat, her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing softly labored.

Yoruichi sat at her head and tenderly stroked her hair while softly murmuring soothing words. Tessai was busy gently washing Naoko's wound. Urahara sat beside Orihime with his fan resting on his lips and his hat tipped over his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't…" she stammered.

Urahara gently patted her hand, "It's alright, Orihime. You did everything you could. We'll just have to find another way to help Naoko that's all."

"But I…"

"Boss is right Miss Inoue. You have performed to the best of your abilities. There is more than one way to heal a wound," Tessai added.

 _Still…_ Orihime looked back at Naoko _. I feel so useless. I don't want her to die. I don't want Uryu to lose his sister. I know how painful it is to lose a sibling_.

Urahara gently squeezed her hand, "Come on, why don't we go see the others while these guys take care of Naoko?"

Everyone looked up once they entered the main room.

"What in the hell were you doing in there? Torturing her?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"Torture isn't really my forte, Kurosaki," Urahara morbidly joked as he and Orihime sat down.

"So what was going on then?" Rukia asked.

"The venom inside Naoko is more complicated than we thought. I tried having Orihime reject it, but… well you guys heard the result. I don't suppose any of you have ever felt pain when Orihime used her powers on you?"

They all shook their heads.

Urahara sighed, "That's what I thought."

"If we've never experienced any pain, why is Naoko? Why did she react this way?" Rukia asked.

"I think it's because the poison has embedded itself into her body. I don't think even Orihime's powers are capable of rejecting something like that. We know she can heal external and internal wounds, but something microscopic and biological like this is far different. We'd be trying to remove each and every bit of poison that has fixed itself into each blood cell.

"Since the venom is in Naoko's blood I'll see if I can whip up an antivenin cure. In the meantime, Tessai is washing her wound with water from the healing spring that's in the training room. I'm not sure how much it'll help, but it's better than nothing. He's also skilled in healing kidō, second to Unohana. That should keep Naoko stable; long enough for me make a cure."

Everyone was silent at that.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, whose face was etched with a thoughtful scowl.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking. If we had gotten there a bit sooner then maybe… maybe we could've stopped Naoko from being bitten."

He thought about his own little sisters. Ichigo felt a little sick at imagining Karin or Yuzu going through what Naoko was going through. He would live and die for his sisters; they were part of the reason why Ichigo chose to take Rukia's powers that night.

He then added, "But it's not just that. This Kariya guy is a lot stronger than I thought. I barely stood a chance against him."

Before anyone could speak there was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it," Tessai said after he had just stepped out of Naoko's room.

There was quiet murmuring at the door. Everyone exchanged confused and questioning looks with each other. Urahara though had a strange sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but the boss isn't here right now he—"

"Don't lie to me Tessai. I know he's here, along with my grandchildren."

Urahara paled and then leapt to his feet, "Oh sweet Spirit King I've got to—"

A very cool and firm female voice spoke, "Don't even think about running, Kisuke Urahara. We both know it wouldn't do you any good."

The shopkeeper whirled around and had a nervous smile on his face. "Me? Run away? I would never."

The others looked to see who could strike such unease into the normally unflappable Urahara. It was an elderly woman. She had bright silver eyes and soft gray hair held back in a bun. She wore a deep blue hōmongi that had a lighter blue and white floral pattern on the edges. She carried a sleek metallic white cane with a polished white knob handle.

She had a tight frown on her lips, "Of course you wouldn't. Now where are my grandchildren?"

* * *

 ***I don't know if Orihime's powers can heal things like poison or viruses. I know her powers are supposed to be "god-like" but I felt like they needed some kind of limit. It'd be too convenient if her powers were that strong.**

 **Please review and I'll post again Dec. 25** **th** **. Please wish me luck too, I have three exams to take and I'm not feeling good about any of them and I'm very scared I'm going to fail my classes. Anyway, you guys all have Happy Holidays.***


	18. Interlude: America, Part 2

Interlude: America, Part 2

 *** Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanza to you all. Now stop moaning, these guys need attention too you know. By the way I passed my classes! Yay me!**

 **sanaa11, thank you for wishing me luck and you've met this woman before. Look at chapter 2 again.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"Stanley? The Head Captain wants to speak with you."

The man being addressed looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He was in uniform, but had his feet propped up on his desk and newspaper open, covering his face. He lowered the reading material to look at his captain.

Wilford Ames, a kindly, patient, almost fatherly man, stood looking at him. He was well-built for a man who looked like he was in his early fifties, short brown hair neatly combed and soft honey brown eyes. He wore a crimson military long coat that was buttoned up along with black pants and boots. The gold badge on his chest that denoted his rank as captain, along with the coat, and the Division he leads (13) glinted in the sunlight.

"What about?" the lieutenant asked.

"You'll have to go to find out. And get your feet off your desk," he lightly swatted Stanley's feet off.

Stanley chuckled and strode out of the office and to the street. The walk into the Head Captain's office wouldn't be a long one, but he wanted to take his time. It was in his nature to go easy and smell the roses. He started whistling _That's Amore_.

The Divisions were laid out like a clock with the First Division in the center. The Thirteenth was between the Twelfth and Second Divisions. All Stanley had to do was walk straight, take a turn here and there and he'd be there.

"Well, if it ain't Stanley the Screw-up."

Stanly groaned and looked to see who was coming his way. Of all the people who had to cross his path it had to be _him_.

"Hello, Captain Carter," he reluctantly greeted.

The captain of the Sixth Division William "Bayou Bill" Carter sauntered (or at least tried, it looked more like he waddled) up to Stanley. He was a portly, squat man wore a white suit and matching hat. His orchid colored captain's coat was draped over his wide shoulders. He had a neatly trimmed white mustache and matching beard. A black walking stick was nestled in his plump paws.

Two unseated officers stood beside him. One was holding a large parasol over the captain and the other was slowly fanning him with a large feather fan.

"And where are you off to, boy?" The captain lazily drawled.

Stanley stuck his hands in his pockets, "I have a meeting with the Head Captain."

"Off to get another reprimand for your constant shameful misconduct? Face it boy, you ain't fit to wear that badge. I don't know how dear Wilford puts up with you or rather how _anyone_ puts up with you," the man's Cajun colored voice was really bothering Stanley now.

Stanley could name five, maybe six captains who disliked Carter (including Stanley's own) and actually wouldn't mind seeing him dead. Carter wasn't a fan of them either and by extension their subordinates too. The lieutenant would admit to having earned some of the man's ire due to the pranks he had pulled on him.

Personally Stanley thought he looked good drenched in black ink and covered in feathers.

"I'm not sure what the meeting is about, but I should get going," Stanley said as he walked away from the man before he did something they'd both regret.

But Carter decided to needle him one last time, "You ain't nothin' but a screw-up boy. Remember that. You only got where you are because Wilford pitied you."

Stanley clenched his fists and broke out in a run.

* * *

Stanley cautiously stepped into the Head Captain's office. The sound of a pen scratching against paper filled the silence. The lieutenant wondered if the other Court Guard Squads had as much paperwork as they did, he sincerely hopes not. He was glad he'd never be a captain and have to do all those useless, mind numbing reports.

He took this moment to look around as he had never been in the man's actual office. The wood paneled walls were decked out with paintings of animals like buffalo, horses, and wolves. A huge, beautifully woven rug covered most of the floor and various pieces of pottery and statues sat on some tables and shelves. There were also two large windows that let in a lot of sunlight and one was slightly opened to let in the gentle summer breeze.

The Head Captain himself, Toncho Stonevalley, sat behind a great desk. He was a stocky, well built man with a strong jaw and heavy wrinkles. He wore a black tunic and pants with a pine green cape over his shoulders. A large feather war bonnet made from eagle feathers, sat on his head and trailed down almost to the floor.

Stonevalley finished the last of the paperwork and looked up, his brown-flecked green eyes landing on Stanley who stood nervously before him.

"Lieutenant Flynn," he greeted with a low gravelly voice.

He started, "Head Captain… sir."

"Please have a seat," Stonevalley gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

Stanley followed the suggestion while the other man leaned back in his own chair. "I'm sure you're aware of the situation in the Eastern Gotei?"

He nodded. Who wasn't? The news of three captains betraying a Gotei and fleeing to the land of Hollows was the most buzz worthy news of the century. Speculations were running wild as to the why and some of the details of how it all went down. Stanley had heard one story about some kid with orange hair intervening in an execution and that had somehow revealed the plans of the three traitors.

"And of the Bount situation as well?"

That one was a little less known and only really to the higher ranking officers like him and Roxanne, but still he nodded.

"From the outside it appears the Eastern Gotei is losing control, I can only imagine what it is like on the inside."

Stanley thought about that. Sure, it might look like those guys are screwing up, but that didn't make them screw ups like Stonevalley was suggesting.

"I have been in talks with Head Captain Victoria Glyndower. She and I agree that sending one member each from our Goteis to lend aid would be a wise idea."

A very cold, hard, and foreboding feeling slowly overtook Stanley. He didn't think he was going to like where this was going.

"This is why I have called you here. _You_ will be our representative. You will be promoted to captain and transferred in ten days to the Asian Gotei."

Everything came to a grinding halt.

His mouth felt dry and his throat tight, "E-Excuse me?"

Stonevalley looked at him steadily, "I know this is quite a shock, but what I say is true."

Slowly Stanley's thoughts caught up with him. He gave a breathless laugh, "No, no there has to be some kind of mistake. There is… There is no way anyone would think I'm fit to act as a representative for anything."

' _You ain't nothin' but a screw-up boy. Remember that."_

"I'm not captain material. I can't lead people."

"You are, you have and can. You achieved the Final Release of your sword almost a decade ago and have grown quite skillful at wielding it. Do not shortchange yourself," the Head Captain said solemnly.

"Okay, let's say you're right about all that. Who would want me to go? Surely there are others who are way more qualified than me."

"Perhaps there are those who are believed to be more qualified, but the majority ruling was that you were the most suitable. Our eastern allies have experienced a deep, devastating betrayal. They need someone who is honest, compassionate, reliable, and a natural leader.

"In fact, your captain was the one who suggested you."

Stanley felt everything come to a halt again. "What?"

Stonevalley nodded, "Yes, he was adamant that you were the right choice. He convinced a lot of people to choose you."

Stanley could almost hear Carter sneering in triumph. _"You see that boy. Not even your own captain wants you anymore and is trying to foist you on those unsuspecting saps."_

"I-I see…" He mumbled. "But what if I refuse to go?"

Stonevalley looked at him with something that looked like sadness and regret. "I am afraid that is not an option for you, Lieutenant Flynn. You are to be sent where you are needed most and right now it is there, not here."

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur. He was told he'd be leaving in ten days and to use that time to get his affairs in order such as packing his belongings, recommending a replacement, and saying his goodbyes. Stanley quietly and quickly once he was dismissed.

He made straight for his captain.

* * *

Wilford Ames knew something was wrong about two seconds before his lieutenant barged into his office and slammed the door behind him.

"Stanley, what's—"

"What the hell did I do?" The young man growled. "What did I do to make you want to send me away?"

Ah, so the Head Captain finally told him. "Stanley, I'm not sending you away because of something you did. Those people need help and I truly do believe you are the right man for the job."

"Don't give me that bullshit. There are people way more suited for this—"

"No, there is not. You can do this. I know you can become a great man, a great captain. It just… isn't here. I don't want you to leave, but it'll be better for you."

Stanley wasn't having any of that. "So that involves sending me to the other side of the world against my will! Forcibly taking me away from my _home_ and sending me to a foreign land! I haven't even… I haven't had a chance to find him yet."

Ames appreciated his lieutenant's dedication in finding his lost family member, but it had been decades. If he was going to find him, he would have. He looked at Stanley the way a parent would when trying to explain something to a child who wouldn't listen.

"Stanley, I think you need to accept that you're not going to find him. You need to—"

"Fuck you."

Ames blinked at him in shock, "What did you just say to me?"

"Fuck you, sir," Stanley spat before storming out of the office.

* * *

It was night by the time she felt it was alright to approach him. Everyone needed a moment alone once in a while and after what she heard he had been through he needed it. But she and their friends still worried about him so after waiting a few hours they spread out to search for him.

He had hidden himself under a weeping willow out in the 10th District in the Outer City. Roxanne could see that he was just sitting there, doing nothing. She slowly made her way to him, but made enough noise so that he knew she was there. She made it to his side and knelt beside him. Roxanne saw how he sagged against the tree, the drained, defeated look in his eyes a contrast to the usual lively, optimistic glint.

Since he made no move to speak or do anything she spoke first. "I heard about your promotion, so congratulations on that. It sucks that you having to be transferred is the catch. But I'm sure you'll do great there and make plenty of friends, which seems to be your specialty. We'll miss you though, I know I will."

"And I'll miss you too," he rasped before clearing his throat. "It'll be cool to see how another Gotei is run, but… I just wish I could've found him before I have to leave so I could apologize."

Ever since he had come to Soul Society he had spent every possible moment, looking for his little brother Anthony. The little boy had died at the hands of their drunken father while Stanley watched, too frozen in fear to do anything to save him.

Roxanne wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She knew who he was talking about and she and their friends had pitched in whenever and in any way they could. But their efforts had so far been for naught. Exploring 320 Districts between six people was nothing short of daunting and impossible, but Stanley wasn't the type to give up on those he cared about.

"I know Stan, I know. If it makes you feel any better we won't stop looking for him."

He looked at her and she could see a glint of hope, "Really?"

She nodded, "Of course. That's what friends do, they help each other and we're going to keep helping you."

The two friends sat in peaceful silence after that. Sitting here alone and in peace with Roxanne was what Stanley needed. He always found himself enjoying her company in particular. She was a great friend and an incredible woman. He always liked her even when she was yelling at him for doing (or not doing) something. He liked the way she smiled and laughed. He liked her determination, courage, and kindness.

He liked her… really, really liked her…

He slid his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Stanley then spoke, "I'm going to have to apologize to Captain Ames, aren't I?"

"Considering you told him to go fuck himself, yes, yes you are."

* * *

Stanley was surprised that when he returned hours later that his captain was still in his office. The door was open and wordlessly the lieutenant knocked on the doorframe.

Captain Ames looked up, "Stanley…"

The young man sighed, "Sir, I'm sorry for—"

The captain held up his hand to stop him. For a moment Stanley feared the man didn't want to hear what he had to say. But instead of a reprimand or dressing down Ames pulled out an expensive looking bottle of Scotch and two glasses. He smiled lightly and gestured for Stanly to take a seat.

Stanley did so, knowing that all (if not most) was forgiven.

* * *

 *** Please review and I will post again January 8** **th, in the mean time have a Happy New Year.** *****


	19. No One's Fool

Chapter 15: No One's Fool

 ***Happy New Year! My family and I just got back from San Francisco and we had an awesome time. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OCs.***

* * *

"Setsuna, it's so nice to see you," Urahara chuckled nervously.

"Please stop with the pleasantries Urahara. Whatever you're trying to delay in doing I suggest you stop and get it over with," she said. Her voice was cool and measured, but there was a sharp undertone.

The shopkeeper swallowed. "They're both here. Uryu is a bit banged up and Naoko is… a little unwell. But we're taking care of her, she'll be fine."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes slightly and took a quiet deep breath. "What exactly happened?"

Ichigo and the others watched this woman, who was apparently Naoko and Uryu's grandmother. But that wasn't what stunned them. What had the stunned was that she was able to turn Urahara into a genuine nervous mess. Anyone who could do that was worth respecting.

She noticed everyone staring at and looked at them. Her chill demeanor vanished and she smiled warmly at them. "Oh, dear, I do apologize. I forgot that there we weren't alone. I apologize for the intrusion. My name is Setsuna Ishida."

The group around the table continued to gape and stare at her.

"I take it you're the group that has ended the lives of those vile beings?"

Ichigo looked down and muttered, "No, we didn't. We-I wasn't strong enough."

Setsuna studied the morose young man for a moment. He had the same kicked puppy look as Isshin did whenever he felt dispirited. But the boy's hair and eye coloring made her think of Masaki as well.

She tore her thoughts back to the present and said, "Young man, having strength is all well and good, but there is more that goes into winning a battle than just strength."

"Excellent point, Setsuna. And what better way to drive such a point home, then with a bit of physical force?" Urahara popped open the trapdoor that led to his underground training room. "Care to drive that point home Renji?"

The tattooed redhead smirked and phased out of his gigai, "With pleasure."

He then grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet.

"Hey, wait a minute I'm not in my soul form I—"

"Got it covered," Rukia interrupted along with a hard hit from her gloved hand.

Ichigo, now as a Soul Reaper, stumbled back and was caught by Renji. The redhead looked over his shoulder, "Hey Chad, you wanna give me a hand with him here?"

The muscular teen nodded and grabbed Ichigo's other arm. The two men proceeded to haul Ichigo to the open trapdoor.

"Chad? ! What the hell? You traitor!" Ichigo cried out.

"It's for your own good," he rumbled in reply.

Renji then gave Ichigo a hard shove into the gaping hole, "Watch your step."

He then jumped in himself followed by Chad.

A few seconds of seconds of silence ticked by before Setsuna spoke, "It always seems to be lively every time I come here."

Urahara chuckled, "Always seems to be, huh? Now about your grandchildren…"

* * *

Quietly as she could Sakura Ishida snuck out of her quarters in the dead of night. The barracks were silent and dark for people were either sleeping or out working the night shift in the Fourth Division. Still, Sakura made sure to be careful. Why her zanpakutou insisted on training at night was beyond her _._

 _I could easily find time in the daylight hours to train but no she has to be all secretive and mysterious about training._ Sakura thought with annoyance.

She could hear satisfaction and humor in Kasumi's voice. _Mystery is part of my charm Mistress._ Sakura continued walking quietly all the way to the training grounds. As she walked something caught her senses.

She was being followed.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she kept walking, acting as though she hadn't noticed anything.

Yasochika Iemura, Harunobu Ogidō, and Hanataro Yamada poked their heads out from behind the clump of trees they were hiding behind once Sakura passed them. They had been following her since she stepped out of the barracks.

"Iemura, remind me why we're following Ishida," Ogidō asked.

"Because that woman is up to something suspicious. She's sneaking out at night and doing who knows what," Iemura hissed.

"I don't think she could be doing anything bad." Hanataro meekly countered. "Sakura is a nice person."

The Third Seat scoffed, "We thought Aizen was nice and look what happened there. I'm not taking any chances."

Hanataro still looked unsure and Ogidō was giving Iemura a flat look. "Are you sure this isn't more about you being jealous of her or some unresolved sexual tension or—"

"It's nothing like that!" Iemura hissed. "Yamada, go see what she's doing."

"What? ! Why me?" He whimpered.

"Because there's a chance she won't kill someone as harmless looking as you," Iemura said and shoved Hanataro out into the open before the boy could protest further.

He tumbled out of the bushes and onto the hard ground. The boy lifted up his head and the point of a sword touched the tip of his nose.

"Hanataro?" Sakura blinked when she saw who it was. "What are you doing out here?"

"D-Don't hurt me p-please!" He stuttered, eyes glued to the blade that was still in his face.

"Oh! Sorry," Sakura apologized and withdrew her sword. "What are you doing out here? In fact, what are all _three_ of you doing out here? I know you're back there Iemura and Ogidō, come on out."

The two men did so, Iemura looked pissed and Ogidō a little sheepish.

"We should be the ones asking you that, Ishida," Iemura growled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm training, that's all," she said honestly.

He huffed at that, making his disbelief known. "Training? In the middle of the night? Why not do it in day like a normal person?"

 _Because I'm not exactly a normal Soul Reaper_. "You know how busy we are during the day. How would I find the time?" She lifted her sword and pointed at it, "Kasumi likes to train at night. I'm not sure why though."

Behind his glasses Sakura was sure he was squinting at her trying to find a flaw in her explanation. After a few moments he huffed, "Fine. But I'm still going to keep my eyes on you."

 _I'm so scared_ , Sakura thought dryly. Instead, she said, "You do that."

"We're sorry about spying on you Ishida," Ogidō apologized. The boy was not only attractive, but he had manners too, Sakura could see why so many women were infatuated with him.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We didn't mean any harm," Hanataro added. He liked her and didn't want her to be mad at him.

Iemura looked at them with disbelief. "You chickens! Don't go groveling to her for forgiveness. Be a man like me for once."

Sakura laughed out loud at that. "Oh, that's rich coming from you."

"What was that?" He growled and drew out his sword, "If you think you're all that come and prove it."

Her laughter died down, but the smile stayed on her lips, "Is that a challenge, good sir?"

Ogidō and Hanataro watched on the sidelines as their Third and Fourth Seats clashed swords in a somewhat friendly spar.

* * *

"You actually _saved_ one of them?" Setsuna asked with controlled incredulity and disgust.

"Now to be fair, she did save Naoko and Uryu twice," Urahara countered. "And aren't you a believer of how you shouldn't judge one person based on the actions of a group?"

The old woman scoffed, though a tiny reluctant part of her was thankful that the Bount woman _had_ saved her grandchildren. "I suppose, but you know what they did the last time they were here."

Urahara tipped his hat down, "Yeah, I remember and we are not going to let that happen again."

The pair stood in front of the room Uryu and Yoshino were in. The door was slightly open, allowing them to look inside. Setsuna gently pulled the doors apart and stepped inside. She knelt down beside Uryu. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Carefully, she removed his glasses and set them aside. It seems he picked up his father and grandfather's habit of falling asleep with his glasses still on. Uryu may have his mother's coloring, but he had his father's face. They both shared the same jaw line, slim nose, sharp chin, and cheekbones. If she looked closely she could some of Soken in Uryu too.

Her silver eyes then went to the woman sleeping next to her grandson. The woman looked like a normal human and could pass for such if not for her reiatsu. It had an unusual quality about it.

Setsuna hoarsely whispered, "I know I shouldn't judge you based on what your people have done, but it's difficult not to. Your people were the ones that killed my daughter-in-law, the mother of my grandchildren. Pity it was her and not you who had to die."

With that said she rose with the help of her cane and left the room unaware that her words had been heard. Yoshino cracked one eye open and watched the old woman leave. _Yes, it was a pity. But perhaps I can rectify that._

* * *

Naoko had one room to herself. The girl was tucked into bed and it strangely made her look frailer and weaker. Setsuna rested her hand over her heart that ached at the sight. She knelt on the floor beside Naoko. Even in sleep the poor girl appeared to be suffering. Her face didn't look peaceful, but pained.

The old woman laid her hand on Naoko's forehead and almost tore her hand away immediately. Her granddaughter's skin felt horribly hot to the touch. Setsuna recalled how Naoko had been prone to have fevers as a child. Some cases were mild and lasted only a day while others warranted a trip to the hospital.

She sighed, "What a fine mess this is. You shouldn't have left the house when you were told not to, but I suppose without being told why you saw no reason to stay. I'm sorry for not telling you why you needed to stay safe. I'm sorry for not telling you about your brother and father."

Setsuna found she couldn't stop. "I'm sorry for not trying hard enough to persuade your father to keep you and Uryu together. And I'm sorry for…"

She forced herself to stop there. There was no reason to go there. No reason to dredge up the past that was supposed to belong to someone else.

There was a quiet rustling as the door opened and Setsuna looked up to see a short, purple eyed young lady. Rukia started when she saw that Naoko wasn't alone.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I can leave," she hastily apologized.

"No, that's quite alright. You're welcome to come and help me keep Naoko company," Setsuna said gently.

Rukia hesitated a moment and then stepped in, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on Naoko's other side.

"You're a Soul Reaper, are you not? Your reiatsu feels like that of one," Setsuna asked.

Rukia gave a slight nod, "I am. I'm an unseated officer in the Thirteenth Division, Rukia Kuchiki. And you're really Naoko and Uryu's grandmother?"

It was Setsuna's turn to nod, "I am, on their father's side."

"So that would make you a Quincy."

"It does and I know what you're thinking. Urahara has already informed me on how the Bounts are looking for a Quincy. My strength and reiatsu are not anything to brag about so I think they'll leave an old woman like me out of this in favor of," she looked at Naoko, "younger targets."

Rukia could hear the sense in that. She tentatively felt the older woman's reiatsu and while on the surface, it did feel unremarkable, there was something much bigger, deeper underneath. Her reiatsu reminded Rukia of Unohana's or Byakuya's, a calm surface, hiding great depths of power.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, her eyebrow was raised in a knowing fashion.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just… worried about Naoko. We have a lot in common and I was starting to see her as a… friend."

"Really?" Since Naoko had been homeschooled, she hadn't really had any opportunity to make friends within her age group or even at all. She did befriend the occasional lonely spirit that hung around the hospice clinic waiting for help to pass on.

Rukia nodded, "We both have older brothers that we don't know well, but want to get to know. She can be stubborn and argumentative, but also nice. It would've been nice to get to know her better."

"Perhaps you still can. Don't count Naoko out of the running just yet. As you said she's stubborn, which I do agree wholeheartedly, and she'll be stubborn enough to survive this," Setsuna reassured her.

Rukia thought about that and took a small measure of comfort. The door opened again and it was Yoruichi standing there.

"Can we help you Yoruichi?" the old woman's voice was cool and professional sounding, not warm like it had been seconds before.

"Urahara and I need to talk to you," she said.

"Whatever you need to say can wait. I need to tend to my granddaughter right now."

"It concerns Tsukihana."

Rukia didn't know who that was, but Setsuna obviously did. Her posture stiffened, though her face remained calm. She sighed and with the help of her cane rose to her feet.

Setsuna looked at Rukia and kindly asked, "Could you be so kind as to watch over my granddaughter, Miss Kuchiki?"

Rukia nodded, "Of course."

The old woman smiled and left the room. It was after she left that Rukia noticed how the way Setsuna carried herself greatly reminded Rukia of the noblewomen at the Kuchiki Manor. A strange, seemingly natural born air of unmatched grace and elegance.

Grace and elegance backed up with hidden power and strength.

* * *

 ***So… what'd you guys think? I liked the conversation between Setsuna and Rukia. As for Iemura and Sakura I just… can't picture them getting along. I don't know why.**

 **Please review and I'll post again Jan 22** **nd** **.***


	20. Multivious Ways to Fight

Chapter 16: Multivious Ways to Fight

 ***If you guys are kind enough to fav and follow, you're then I know you're kind enough to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Naoko's world had shrunk down to two things; darkness and pain.

Everything was dark and she knew that was because her eyes were closed and she was too tired to open them. Or at least she hoped that was the case and it wasn't because she had gone blind.

Her body ached in ways she didn't know it could ache. She felt as though she was being cooked from the inside. The worst of the burning came from her shoulder which felt like thousands of fire ants were biting each and every nerve ending.

But this paled to the pain she felt hours (days?) ago. She remembered people talking to her and through her bleary vision saw Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, and Orihime sitting around her. Orihime cast some kind of orange shield over Naoko and that's when it started.

Thousands of pinpricks of pain stabbed her shoulder and quickly spread to the rest of her body. Those pinpricks soon turned into a searing pain that felt as though something was mercilessly raking her body with sharp claws. She felt her throat become raw at the crying and screaming she did to make it stop.

It soon did, but her battered body still throbbed with pain. The intensity slowly faded, but a phantom of the pain lingered. She faintly registered someone stroking her hair and whispering something to her. Naoko faded into unconsciousness after that.

Now she felt herself sitting on the border between consciousness and unconsciousness. Too tired to keep fighting to wake, but too scared to let go and sleep.

For good.

Naoko had been familiar with death from a young age. That was normal for Quincies, or so her grandparents had said. But she had never considered her own death. While logically she knew everything eventually died including herself someday the concept never really sunk in…until now.

She could very well die here if she let go.

 _ **Don't…**_

 _Wait, who said that?_

 _ **Don't give up… Too young…**_

 _People younger than me have died. Why should my age matter?_

 _ **Fighter… You… fight it…**_

Naoko didn't know where that voice was coming from or who it belonged to. But it sounded… warm and encouraging. _Maybe I can fight this. But I'm so tired…_

 _ **Fight back… small steps…**_

 _Small steps? Yeah… as long as I keep taking one more breath and get my heart to beat one more time I think I can live through this_.

The voice didn't reply, but Naoko caught wisps of other voices. Was that her grandmother… and Rukia?

"… _I'm sorry for not telling you about... I'm sorry for not trying hard enough to persuade your father to keep you and Uryu together…"_

"… _I'm just… worried about Naoko. We have… and I was starting to… see her as a… friend."_

Friend? Someone saw her as a friend? That was new. She felt something harden in her like a resolve to live. She took a deep breath, ignoring the screaming pain it produced, and resolved to live.

* * *

"Is this really supposed to be helping?" Ichigo grunted as he tried to hold Chad back.

Renji stood on a boulder with his arms crossed and watching them. "Yes, it is. You've lost whatever fight you had in you and sometimes the best way to get it back is by fighting. But you won't get it if you keep holding back like you're doing right now!"

Ichigo shoved Chad away, "I'm not going to attack my best friend."

Chad said nothing, but did feel both touched and bothered. He was touched that his friend didn't want to hurt him, but also annoyed by it too. He was just a good a fighter as Ichigo even if he wasn't as strong. Couldn't Ichigo treat him like an equal and fight him?

Seeing as how this was going nowhere Renji huffed, "Fine. Chad let's switch out if Ichigo's gonna be a stubborn twerp about this."

Silently and reluctantly Chad put away his armored arm and stepped off to the side for Renji to take his place. The Soul Reaper wasted no time in drawing out his sword, calling out its Shikai, and attacking. The two men exchanged blows, sparks flying from their blades when they connected.

"Come on Ichigo, this is pathetic! I know you're stronger than this!" Renji barked.

"Shut up! I'm trying here!"

"Well, try harder."

No, he shouldn't try harder but _smarter_.

" _Seriously carrot top you treat every challenge like it's a battle. You can't solve all your problems by diving in head first and brandishing a sword. Sometimes you need to take a different approach."_

" _Young man, having strength is all well and good, but there is more that goes into winning a battle than just strength."_

 _I do have to get stronger, but that's not all I have_ , Ichigo thought as he blocked another attack from Renji.

The Substitute Soul Reaper pivoted on his foot and his sword almost caught Renji in the back of the neck if the redhead hadn't dodged in time. He jumped back and at first looked startled that Ichigo almost decapitated him. Then he grinned when he saw a look of resolve and fire in the younger man's eyes.

There he is. He raised his sword, "Alright then, let's kick this up a notch. Chad, get in here. Let's see how well he can handle a two-on-one."

* * *

Unohana had made it back to her Division after visiting the Twelfth with Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya. Visiting the Twelfth always left her feeling uneasy afterward she normally felt better once she entered her territory. But this time the unease didn't dispel. A chill had set over her, sinking into her bones and not even the warm summer sun could melt it.

Kurotsuchi had claimed to have found some important data about the Bounts and called for them to come and view it. It was old footage recorded by someone at least two hundred years ago. It featured the Quincies fighting strange creatures controlled by the Bounts.

" _So what is this about Kuroshitsuji?" Hitsugaya asked._

 _On the large computer screen was images of various people. Kuroshitsuji gestured to the screen, "I was finally able to find the data on the Bounts I was looking for. They are a species that appear human and eat souls in order to lengthen their lives and acquire increased strength. Nemu! Show the next file."_

" _Yes, sir."_

 _Images of people clad in Western-style white garments appeared next. Unohana faintly recognized one of them as Sakura's son, Uryu. "These here are the Quincy. At one point in the past the Quincies and the Bounts fought one another. I have yet to find the reason behind their confrontation."_

 _A short clip played showing the Quincies and Bounts fighting and from the looks of things the Quincies were winning._

" _The Bounts were clearly targeting the Quincy," he said as she and the other captains watched the clip._

 _After a few seconds more the clip abruptly ended and the screen fizzled black._

" _What about the rest of it?" Ukitake asked._

" _That's all there is. It's quite old, after all. I'm surprised it was still in the system." The scientist captain almost sounded regretful._

" _How do you know the Bounts were after the Quincies? It could've been the other way around," Kyoraku pointed out._

 _Kuroshitsuji scoffed, "As if a Quincy would ever attack anyone first. They only fight back when a threat has already presented itself."_

 _The way he spoke made him sound like an expert on these people. Unohana had a dark suspicion that he was and not in a good or an ethical way._

" _So the Bounts are after the Quincies again, huh?" Kyoraku said next. "Do you think this might be a case of revenge?"_

" _Possibly," Kuroshitsuji conceded. "I don't know if the Bounts in Karakura have the Quincy or not. But there's more to this that we should be concerned with. Nemu!"_

" _Yes, sir." She pulled up a graph with a line on a steady incline before it steadied. "By this chart it seems that after that confrontation there was an increase in the number of souls disappearing, quite likely due to the Bounts absorbing them in order to become stronger._

" _But it was not just the souls of the deceased that were being absorbed, but the living as well."_

" _What?" Hitsugaya gasped._

 _Kuroshitsuji's voice became unusually serious. "If this is a repeat of what happened then we should assume that the Bounts will attack living humans again."_

She found that her feet had led her to the training grounds where she could hear two people sparing. The captain looked up to see that Isane and Sakura were the ones sparring. _The Bounts already did once before,_ Unohana thought gravely with her eyes on her Fourth Seat. 

" _Where did you find her?" Unohana asked as the captain set the injured woman he was carrying on a bed._

" _In that city where the recent spiritual disturbances have been going on. I felt a disturbance, but when I arrived she was already dead, though not for long. Her Chain had already been broken, but her body bears the wound that killed her. Can you heal her?" He asked._

 _Unohana looked the woman over and the deep bloody gash that ran diagonally across her abdomen. "I believe so, but souls rarely take on the wounds they died from. Her reiatsu feels different from that of a human."_

" _I think she may be a Quincy. Can you still help her?" The captain asked._

 _She smiled benignly, reassuringly, "Of course, Captain Aizen."_

The sound of swords clashing brought her back to the present. Both appeared evenly matched as they dodged, blocked, and delivered blows. The captain felt a bit of warm pride at seeing how strong they were and how much stronger they were becoming.

Soon it seemed they had had enough, stopped, and sheathed their swords. They were smiling chatting like the friends they were. Isane noticed Unohana.

Isane squeaked, "C-Captain!"

Sakura turned and smiled, "Hello Captain Unohana."

Unohana smiled at them with practiced ease, hiding her turbulent thoughts. "Hello ladies. Having quite the spar, hmm?"

"Yeah, Isane was helping me out here. She's a great sparring partner," Sakura nudged the blushing lieutenant.

"You know you're really good too," Isane countered.

"Do you want to grab an early lunch? I'm starving," the Fourth Seat asked.

Isane nodded, "Would you like to join us, Captain?"

The day's revelations had sent Unohana's appetite running. She politely turned the offer down, "That's alright. You ladies go on and enjoy yourselves after a hard session."

She watched the two women make their way to the mess hall, all the while Unohana kept her eyes on Sakura's retreating form.

* * *

Setsuna wasn't happy, Urahara could tell. She held herself tightly as if trying to keep herself from thwacking him over the head with her cane. He didn't blame her for feeling upset especially after today's events.

"Care to tell me why you pulled me away from my ailing granddaughter?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"Like I said, it's about Tsukihana," Yoruichi replied.

The old Quincy scoffed, "That person has been dead for five and a half decades. What could possibly have come up that relates to her?"

"I spied on some Soul Reapers who weren't from around here."

Setsuna gave her a dry, quizzical look so Urahara clarified, "As in not from _our_ Gotei Thirteen. We think they came from the European division."

"You're point?" She wasn't seeing how this related to her or Tsukihana.

Urahara continued, "We think they're the Royal Knights you once told us and they're after Naoko and Uryu. We think it's because—"

"No." Setsuna firmly cut him off, refusing to believe this. "That family, that bloodline, is dead. It's been dead for over fifty years; there is no way they could know."

The shopkeeper looked at her gravely, "But it isn't dead and there is a possibility that they _know_. That _Aizen_ knows."

That stopped her. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Focus on the Bounts for now and keep an eye on our foreign visitors _if_ they're still around. To be safe maybe you guys should leave town for a bit. Don't you have a friend who lives in Germany?" He asked.

"Yes, but that would be putting us in the heart of possible enemy territory. I wouldn't exactly call that a smart move."

"True, but it is smart when you leave and no one knows."

"I suppose." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I could call him now; it'd be mid-afternoon over there. Should we leave as soon as possible?"

Urahara thought for a moment,"Maybe not that soon. It would be odd if you guys suddenly up and left. Casually get things ready, buy tickets, passports, and do some packing. Make it look like you've had this trip in mind for months. We don't want to arouse suspicion from anyone."

Setsuna sighed, "Alright. Five and a half decades, I guess it was too much to hope that no one would ever find out."

Urahara removed his hat and raked his hand through his hair, "Truths like this always come to light eventually. But at least you're not alone in this."

Setsuna could picture the man's shoulders taking on another weight, one that wasn't his and that he didn't have to bear, but chose to anyway. There was the looming confrontation with Aizen, the guilt of a century's worth of mistakes, and the desperation to rectify those mistakes.

"Thank you Kisuke and you too Yoruichi," she said sincerely.

Both of them seemed to brighten up at the bit of gratitude. Yoruichi smiled, "It's no problem. It's what friends do."

* * *

A lanky man with a teal spike Mohawk wearing a black uniform and cloak leaned against a wall, occasionally glancing out the nearby window. Looking out into the darkened, empty city street was more interesting then listening to his partner talking to their captain. A man taller and more muscular than him with short hair the color of dead leaves.

"Yes, sir, understood," the Mohawk man's partner said before hanging up.

"So what'd the captain say?"

"We are to report back. The captain feels that we have spent enough time and if we spend any longer we run a higher risk of being caught."

The shorter man scoffed, "He acts like we're idiots. We're not going to get caught."

"He knows that, but he doesn't want to take any risks."

"We should've taken those Quincies while we had the chance. Did you ask him about the Bounts?"

The taller man said, "I did and he said to leave it, as it is Aizen's mess and he shall be the one to clean it."

That seemed to be the only bright spot to all this. The Mohawked man snorted, "Good, make that prick clean up his own damn mess."

The other man said nothing, but he did agree. It was Aizen's idea to use the Bounts the first time and that had failed miserably. Apparently the man thought it beneath him to kill a human Quincy and had someone else do it for him. Unfortunately the people Aizen hired killed the _wrong_ Quincy and a simple task had turned into a royal mess.

And now Aizen's hired mercenaries were back, but they weren't here to finish what they started. No, they wanted to finish Aizen himself.

Personally the tall man didn't care who came out of that confrontation alive. It would benefit his captain greatly if both sides killed each other. One could only hope.

He pulled his sword out and used it to create a doorway back to their Soul Society. A pair of finely made double doors appeared and opened. The two men strode in and the doors soundlessly shut behind them and disappeared.

* * *

 ***There were a lot of hints to my other fic** _ **The Royal Line**_ **. If you've read it you'll get the hints, if not don't spoil it for yourselves. I really hope I didn't give too much away. If anything is confusing it will most likely be made clear later on, so hang with me. Please review. I'll post again Feb. 5** **th** **.***


	21. The Pain of Awakening

Chapter 17: The Pain of Awakening

 ***So… how you guys doing? People are still reading this story right? Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Naoko could feel herself slowly rising up into the conscious world. Panic slowly seized her as she grew closer to waking. She didn't want to feel any more pain. Hadn't she suffered enough?

Gingerly she let herself become fully conscious and found that she felt no pain. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in a room at the Urahara Shop with the sun brightly shining in. Naoko carefully pushed herself up with her right arm until she was sitting up. She was dressed in a plain purple yukata. She pushed away the fabric over her left shoulder and noticed the layer of white bandages wrapped around it and across her chest.

She lightly ran her fingers over the dressing and felt a faint throb of protest. _Well, that's weird_ , she thought. _Last night I felt like I was going to die from the pain. Wait, was that last night? How long have I been asleep?_ Naoko slowly clambered to her feet. She swayed once, but quickly regained her balance.

 _Now what?_ Her stomach growled in response. The idea of food did sound appetizing and so did taking a hot shower. She made her way to the kitchen and ran into Jinta.

"Ah! Tessai, Naoko's turned into a walking corpse!" The little red haired boy cried.

"Walking corpse? Well, that's rude of you," Naoko admonished. She knew she probably didn't look all that good from the hellish night she had. But surely she didn't look like something out of a horror movie.

Tessai stepped out of the kitchen, "What are you yelling about now Jinta. Ah! Miss Naoko you are alive! What are you doing out of bed? You must rest."

Naoko shrugged her good shoulder, "I woke up and I was hungry, so I came out to get something to eat."

Tessai looked shocked and Naoko couldn't understand why. "You… you actually feel good, enough to eat even?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Considering you were on your death bed last night and now you look like something that crawled out of a shallow grave then yes," Jinta said.

"Jinta!" Tessai scolded.

"Do I really look that bad?" Naoko asked. She didn't consider herself vain, but if she looked as bad as Jinta said then maybe she should be concerned.

The large man adjusted his glasses, "You have looked better, but I'm sure a good meal and proper rest will have you looking much better."

Naoko nodded, still not entirely convinced, and followed him to the kitchen. She sat at the small kitchen island while Tessai whipped up a quick meal. It was then that Naoko noticed how quiet the place was.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Something has happened. I'm surprised the commotion didn't wake you."

"Commotion? Wait, what happened?" Did something happen to her brother? One of his friends? Urahara? Or her grandmother?

Tessai briefly paused in his cooking to glance at her, "The Bount, Miss Yoshino, left early this morning. Once Uryu discovered this he went after and soon everyone went after him."

 _She left? Where would she go?_ Naoko's musings were cut short when Tessai placed a bowl of rice porridge in front of her and a cup of tea.

"I was hoping for something a little more substantial like eggs or fish not…" She said as she eyed the plain food.

"In time, perhaps, but for now I would like to play it safe. You may be feeling well now, but that could change. As far as we know the Bount's poison is still in your system."

 _Oh… right_. Naoko had almost forgotten about that. She slid a spoonful of rice into her mouth as memories came back. She and her brother were taken to the Bount's mansion. They talked with their leader and he admitted to… Naoko took a deep breath. …to killing their mother.

She charged at him in a foolish, blind rage. _You idiot. Didn't Yoruichi-sensei teach you better than that?_ She had, but obviously those teachings hadn't stuck.

And now Naoko found herself injured, poisoned, and could still very well die from said poison. _I'm not invincible. I've never met an enemy that could actually kill me. I'm not nearly as good or as strong a fighter as I thought I was. I'm not invincible. Everyone can and will die and I almost did._

Facing one's mortality was said to be a humbling experience. No one said it was damn terrifying too. 

She looked down and saw her hand was tightly gripping her spoon and lightly shaking. _What is wrong with me? I hang around Soul Reapers, Death Gods. I see supernatural monsters and the spirits of dead people. Death has no reason to scare me._

 _But… am I afraid because this was my near death? Maybe that's why…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of people coming in the store.

"…can't believe this. What do we do now?" That sounded like Ichigo.

"We'll… figure something out," that, Naoko recognized, was Rukia.

"Yeah, don't worry Ichigo. In the mean time, maybe we should have something to eat. I always think better on a full stomach," and there was the grating gentle voice of Orihime.

"Uryu do you want," there was the sound of a door quietly opening and then closing. "I guess that's a no."

Rukia stepped into the kitchen first with the others following, but they froze when they saw Naoko. The Quincy lightly waved at them.

"Uh… Hey?"

"Naoko… you're… you're okay," Rukia ran up to her and hugged her.

The hug took Naoko clear off guard, but after a few seconds she returned the gesture. Hugs were nice and always appreciated.

Rukia stepped back and looked at her, "Do you feel okay? You look a bit…"

"Like crap," Ichigo finished.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded.

"Well, she does," The Soul Reaper teen defended, then looked at Naoko. "No offense."

"None taken? Anyway you look like you got your ass handed to you," Naoko countered.

Renji tried to hold back his snickering at the look on Ichigo's face at that apt observation.

"So what's been going on? Where's my brother?"

They each traded looks with each other and that did nothing to ease Naoko's growing sense of foreboding.

"Yoshino's dead," Ichigo started off.

Her eyes widened and she felt cold suddenly. Rukia sent him a scathing glare.

"What? There was no way to break that gently, better to say it and be done. She snuck off in the middle of the night to confront Kariya. When Uryu woke up and saw she was gone, he went after her and then we went after him."

Ichigo's voice became a little more somber, "She fought him, but he was too strong and he killed her. We were kept busy by his minions and Uryu wasn't able to save her."

Renji took up telling the rest, "After she died, he used her body to make these weird looking bats. He called them Bitto. I'm starting to see why humans associated these guys with vampires."

"Do you know what these Bitto do?" Naoko asked.

The redhead shook his head, "No, we grabbed Uryu and hightailed it out of there."

The Quincy girl said nothing, her mind was busy trying to wrap itself around the fact to Yoshino was dead and that her brother had to stand by and watch. Naoko felt a little saddened by her death. She may not have known the woman for long, but she did save their lives twice.

And her brother… That's where Naoko really felt bad. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to be so helpless and unable to protect those one cared about.

She should visit him later and see if she could help him. That's what sisters did right? Help their brothers? This sibling thing was still new to her, but that sounded right. She hoped it was.

* * *

Kariya sat in the small, but nicely furnished bedroom. He and the rest of the Bounts had taken refuge in a small second home of his. One of the benefits of living so long was being able to accumulate some wealth if one knew how to invest properly. The house was located not far from where they would be opening a gate to Soul Society provided everything went according to plan.

He was mulling over the loss of Yoshino. It wasn't really that much of a loss, but a man did have needs and she was easy on the eyes. Pity someone beautiful like her couldn't be content with the life he gave her and had to let her pesky morals and ethical values get in the way.

Oh, well. At least he got something worthwhile out of her demise.

Thinking of which the sounds of high-pitched squeaking and wings flapping brought him away from his musings. The window of his room was open and in flew a bat. It was black and about the size of his hand with faintly glowing red eyes and tiny sharp white fangs. The critter landed on his finger and hung upside-down. Kariya reached into the furry pouch on the creature's front side and pulled out a small vial of glowing orange liquid.

"Well done. You work fast, don't you?" Kariya asked.

He rose from his seat and placed the vial in a velvet lined box. This was just the start, but soon more would be coming with the same liquid filled vials. Those vials contained the souls of living humans in a highly concentrated form that would increase their strength to new levels.

Levels that would hopefully be enough for them to invade Soul Society and kill Aizen.

"Now go my pet, we'll need more than this," he calmly commanded.

The bat squeaked as it flew away to do its master's bidding.

* * *

"I'm not saying you've made a complete recovery, but you're certainly on the mend," Urahara said as he studied Naoko's shoulder.

After she had eaten Urahara had asked if he could look at her wound. They sat alone in the same room Naoko had woken up in earlier. She held the yukata close to her chest to keep her modesty even if she didn't have much to cover.

Her shoulder didn't look as bad as Urahara had feared. A large purplish-blue patch of discoloration covered almost her entire shoulder. It looked a little darker in the center where the snake had bitten her. But since the skin of the area wasn't rotting or showing any signs of infection Urahara considered themselves lucky.

He still found it remarkable that Naoko was alive at all. The impossibly high fever and general weakness almost made him think the worst would happen. But it didn't so there was no point dwelling on that. He could sense no malevolent reiatsu coming from the wound and Naoko wasn't exhibiting any symptoms.

"It doesn't look too bad, more like a giant bruise."

"It certainly feels like one. It throbs a bit and even more when I move it. Are you done yet?" She said.

"Almost, why? You have things to do today?" He asked with a slight tease in his voice.

"I want to clean up and go talk to my brother. He's got to be troubled by what happened and as his sister I should try and help him, right?"

"You're asking the wrong guy. I'm an only child so I wouldn't know much about sibling relationships. So good luck," he said.

He let her go and Naoko went to the bathroom to bathe, comb her hair and dress in fresh clothes left for her. _Did Grandma leave these or did Yoruichi-sensei get them?_ Either way Naoko changed into fresh undergarments, white shirt, socks, and a black skirt. She found her black jacket in the pile and put it on with a slight smile, glad that her favorite piece of clothing made its way back to her.

Soon she found herself standing outside the door to where he had cloistered himself. Naoko lightly tapped the door, waited a few seconds, and let herself in. He was sitting on the floor and looked to be lost in thought. She closed the door behind her and quietly sat near him.

"Brother?" She gently asked.

Uryu started, not having noticed her entrance. "Naoko? How—Are you…?"

"I'm fine. My shoulder hurts a little, but I'm alive. What about you? How are you?" She asks in turn.

He looks away and to Naoko it looks like he's trying not to cry. He asks in a thick, but steady voice, "Did the others tell you what… happened to…"

"To Yoshino? Yeah, they did. I'm sorry Brother. I'm just… I'm sorry," Naoko says gently.

 _I couldn't…. do anything to save her. I was helpless just like when Grandfather died. I could only stand by and watch someone die. I couldn't protect them. I can't protect anyone, not with the way I am now._ Uryu doesn't know if it's possible to have his powers restored. He's too afraid to ask Urahara or his grandmother if it's possible. But after today he might actually shove that fear away and ask.

He tilts his head slightly to look at Naoko. _I'm an older brother who can't protect his younger sister. I'm pathetic, a shame to older siblings everywhere. I don't want to lose her. I can't protect her in battle so the only thing I can do is keep her away from battle_.

"Naoko, I want you to go back to your home and stay there," he said, trying to sound authoritative.

She blinked at him, stunned. "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere without you. If you think I'm letting you face these people, powerless and alone, then think again."

Uryu resisted the urge to sigh. "I may be powerless, but I won't be alone."

"You think that carrot top nitwit or the rest of them are going to be able to protect you?" Naoko challenged.

 _Why must you be so stubborn?_ "They can protect me a lot better then you possibly could."

He hated the hurt look she was giving him, but he needed to do this. He needed to drive her away from all this, from him. Her safety was more important than her feelings.

"I can still fight, which is more than you can say," Naoko choked out. Her voice was tight with anger and indignation.

Uryu tried to channel as much of their father as he could. If anyone could cut a person swiftly and lastingly it would be Ryuken. _It's for her own good_. "And do you see how that worked out? You fought, you lost, and you nearly _died_. You're a poor fighter and an even poorer Quincy."

Now she was getting pissed. _You ungrateful bastard. I've put my life on the line to help you, protect you, hell even save you!_ _And this is how you repay me? !_ "You… are unbelievable. I'm here alive and you don't seem to be thankful for that. And is me not being a normal Quincy the only thing you can focus on? So what if I'm not normal? I can still fight my own battles."

"Battles you have no reason to be partaking in. They don't concern you and you shouldn't be foolishly putting your life at risk like that," Uryu countered.

"You're one to talk," she scoffed. "At least I know how to fight, but you? I bet you've only relied on your precious powers to protect you. The Bounts will still be after us."

"No, they'll be after _me_. I'm sure as far as they know you're dead."

Naoko paused and looked at him hard. "Is that what you wish? Me dead? Your disappointment of a Quincy sister? Is that why you didn't say anything when Kariya offered you that deal to save me?"

 _This has gone too far I should've told her that I want her safe and why_. He looked at her, hurt, "Naoko that's not—"

She cut him off, "Forget it, I don't want to hear it."

Before he could say anything more Naoko fled from him leaving Uryu with his thoughts on how this could've gone better and he wishes it had.

* * *

The scene in the Head Captain's office could have been funny if it wasn't about a serious matter. A short, very young looking white haired boy standing before a larger, bald old man.

The Head Captain's voice rumbled gently in the spacious room, "There has been an increase in spiritual disturbances in Karakura. I know Kurotsuchi has informed you about the Bounts and the danger they can present to the balance."

He knew the boy was capable of eradicating a nuisance such as this. He also needed the experience of leading an away team in the World of the Living, two birds with one stone.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"I am sending you and a small team comprised of whomever you wish to bring with to Karakura and stop whatever it is the Bounts are doing. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, sir," Hitsugaya said before bowing respectfully and leaving.

* * *

 ***I know it would've been easier for Uryu to explain his motivations, but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun. Come on, those two had to have a fight eventually, siblings fight we all know this.**

 **I changed the Bitto from weird, cheap looking mosquitoes to bats. The Bounts are compared to vampires and bats are often associated with vampires so…**

 **Please review and I'll post again Feb 19** **th** **.***


	22. Talking Can Lead to Forgiving

Chapter 18: Talking Can Lead to Forgiving

 ***Has it been two weeks already? Well shit. I don't know about you guys but that just flew by for me. Everyone have a good Valentine's Day?**

 **Thank you to MajorCartooniac for reviewing.**

 **To the rest of you please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"I apologize again for the hour that I'm calling at over there. In any case, please call me when you get a chance Seiichi. I would very much appreciate hearing from you, goodbye," Setsuna finished and set the phone down.

If she calculated the difference in time zones right, it would be somewhere around three or four in the morning in Germany. She knew she should've made this call last night, but she was more concerned about Naoko. Setsuna had spent the night beside her granddaughter and when she woke early in the morning Tessai offered to escort her home.

When she had awoken and seen that Naoko was still alive the relief and joy she felt was indescribable. The life of another loved one hadn't been taken from her by Death. _I wonder if that was because she was watched over by a Death God._ She remembered seeing Rukia and a red haired girl, Orihime she later learned, were sleeping in the same room as Naoko.

Speaking of whom Setsuna should really get back to her. She had meant to linger at home log enough to change clothes, have something to eat, and call Seiichi. She stood up from her desk, but stopped when she heard the front door open and close.

She stepped out into the hall and couldn't believe her eyes.

Naoko was actually standing feet from her. Last night she looked like she could've been on Death's doorstop and now she looked the farthest from. It was as if last night never happened.

Naoko shifted awkwardly on her feet. Coming here was the only thing she could think of doing after storming out of Urahra's place. _Well… Brother did tell me to go home. I may as well be a good little sister and do that_. But after that she had no idea what to do. Her grandmother was standing there looking at her as if she had seen a ghost.

 _She must be so mad at me…_ Naoko tried not to cringe at the dressing down that was sure to come. _I left home when I was told not to and almost got myself killed_. _I'm a disobedient granddaughter, a useless sister…_

"Grandmother, I-I'm—" Naoko didn't get any further because her grandmother had suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Naoko, I'm so happy you're alive and well. I was… I was so worried about you," Setsuna murmured, tears balanced precariously in her eyes.

But Naoko didn't seem to have that problem as her own tears fell with ease down her cheeks and into the material of her grandmother's kimono.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Grandma. I should've listened to you and I'm sorry," she cried.

"It's alright, my darling, it's alright," Setsuna gently hushed her and ran her fingers through the girl's long locks. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Naoko leaned back to look at Setsuna, "Even after I disobeyed you and left?"

Setsuna smiled at her gently. "I still am. We all make mistakes, the important thing is we learn from them."

The girl nodded and leaned back into the hug. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry I was mad at you for keeping secrets from me. I should have trusted that you had your reasons."

Setsuna looked a little stunned and… was that guilt Naoko saw flash across her face? It must've been a trick of the light. Her grandmother's face smoothed out into its normal serene look. "You had every right to be angry. I do have my reasons and they are all in your best interest."

Naoko was reveling being hugged by her grandmother to notice the odd tense of the phrase.

* * *

"So this is where you're hiding."

Uryu didn't bother looking up when he heard Ichigo speak. He continued to sit on the porch steps with his head in his hands. Ichigo leaned against the porch railing with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the setting sun and the warm colors the light painted in the sky.

"I'm not hiding. I needed some fresh air and a moment alone," Uryu said.

"I bet, especially after that heated spat between you and Naoko."

Uryu stiffened and then sighed. He didn't think they had raised their voices that high. "You heard that?"

Ichigo shrugged and sensing Uryu's discomfiture decided to downplay what he and the others heard. "Not much, most of it was muffled until you guys started yelling and Naoko stormed out. What the hell was that all about anyway?"

The Quincy tensed again and didn't speak for a while. Ichigo started to wonder if maybe he touched a sensitive nerve or something.

Finally Uryu spoke, "I can't protect her Ichigo. I couldn't protect Yoshino. Hell, I can't even protect myself."

The teenage Soul Reaper was stunned that Uryu called him by his first name, something that he rarely if ever did. Next he felt confused. What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you can't protect yourself? Look, I know Yoshino's death has you pretty shaken, but…"

Uryu huffed angrily and looked up at the other teen, "I mean I _literally_ cannot protect myself. Or anyone for that matter." He dropped his hands and looked down dejectedly at the ground. "When we invaded Soul Society I had to… do something in order to win my fight. But… it came at a price. I won, but I lost my powers."

Ichigo blinked, trying to process that simple sentence. Lost his…? "What are you talking about?"

The Quincy snapped, "I know you're not the best or brightest when it comes to sensing reiatsu, but even _you_ should be able to tell something's wrong! My reiatsu is weaker than it's ever been and I have no idea if it can be fixed."

He let the insult go this one time and focused on the Quincy's reiatsu. Sure enough, it was considerably weaker than it had been before they'd gone to Soul Society. How could he have missed that? The change seemed a bit obvious now that Ichigo thought about it.

Uryu not using any fancy Quincy moves when they had to hunt Naoko down. All the times Uryu could've used his bow to fight the Bounts but didn't. When Yoshino was fighting Kariya and Uryu wasn't doing anything. It wasn't because he didn't want to intervene, but that he _couldn't_.

This whole time…

"You mean to tell me that you've been powerless this whole time? !" Ichigo cried out in disbelief. "Uryu, you idiot! Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of Kurosaki!" Uryu shot to his feet. "How would you feel if you lost your powers? How would you feel if you lost the only thing you had that could protect people you care about?"

His shoulders slumped after the little outburst. "If I can't even protect myself, then what possible chance do I have in protecting my little sister? I failed once and she almost died because of that. Older brothers are supposed to protect their sisters, aren't they?"

Ichigo was surprised by how much he could relate to Uryu about that. He was a firm believer in that older siblings protected the younger ones. Hell, protecting Karin and Yuzu was part of the reason why Ichigo took Rukia's deal to borrow her powers that night.

He crossed his arms, "You have a point. Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters. And I guess I can see why you wouldn't want to say anything about your powers. That's… not something I'd want to admit either. Are you sure there's no way for you to get them back?"

Uryu sighed, "I don't know."

A thought crossed Ichigo's mind, "Wait a minute. If you're powerless then the Bounts won't want you anymore. But we'll still have to keep them away from Naoko."

"They already know about me."

"What? ! And they're still after you? What for? !"

Uryu rubbed his forehead to try and massage away a budding headache, something he found an often result of when he had to talk to the Soul Reaper. Why couldn't Chad or better yet Orihime have found him? He'd even take Rukia or Renji or even Urahara! "Since I can't use my powers, they'll just use what's left of them in my soul. Kariya said he didn't know if I'd live through it or not."

"What about Naoko? Are they still interested in her?"

Uryu tried not to wince as he remembered how he had offered her to them almost without a second thought. He had wanted to see how they would react, not try and save his own skin at the expense of hers. "Most likely. If things didn't work out with me they could always use her instead."

Ichigo ran his hand through his spiky locks. "So we're basically still at square one. Damn."

Silence stretched between the two boys. Uryu felt like he needed help. It wasn't about getting his powers back, but how to deal with having a little sister. And the only person who could give him real, helpful advice was standing next to him. Uryu was never keen on asking for help for anything. He prided himself in being able to figure out his problems on his own.

Something he had done nearly his whole life and was quite used to doing.

But now he had a problem that he was unsure of how to solve. And the person who could help him best was _Ichigo_. Uryu grimaced and repressed both a shudder and the urge to be sick. He sighed quietly. If he wanted things to work out between him and Naoko, he needed help.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo turned his attention to Uryu. "You have sisters, right?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, two of them. Karin and Yuzu. Why?"

"Can you… can you tell me how to… be a good older brother?" Uryu looked pained asking that.

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. Uryu asking _him_ for help? Did Hell freeze over or something? He pushed his shock aside and thought about Uryu's question. Being an older brother wasn't something Ichigo thought about. It was just something he did, something he _was_.

He scratched the back of his neck, and thought. "Well, you do protect her, you've got that part right. You just… be there for her I guess."

"You guess?" Uryu said dryly. He should've known better then to ask Ichigo for help. He should've stuck with figuring it out on his own.

"Look being a good brother isn't something I think about. It's something I do without thinking. That's probably because I've been an older brother for most of my life. But since you haven't… I guess you guys should start out as friends and go from there. Being a brother and sister to each other will get less confusing and awkward the more time you guys spend together."

Uryu regarded Ichigo with a mildly surprised look. That… actually wasn't bad advice. Not that he would let Ichigo know that.

He pushed up his glasses, "I'll take that into consideration."

Ichigo snorted, "You're welcome."

The door behind them opened and Urahara poked his head out. "Ah, there you boys are. I hate to interrupt, but it seems the bats the Bounts created are causing more trouble than I thought they would. Ichigo, I need you to go out see what you can do about it. I've already sent Rukia and Renji out."

"Do you know what those things are doing?" Uryu asked.

Urahara tipped his hat down and his voice darkened. "They've already attacked a couple humans and from what I can tell the bats are sucking out the souls of those humans."

Both boys inhaled sharply.

"Since the Bounts consume human souls to greatly increase their strength I'm assuming the bats are doing that for them. We need to stop the bats before they consume any more souls or give those souls to the Bounts."

"Alright, I'm on it. Will you be safe here?" He asked Uryu as he fished out his Soul Reaper badge.

"Of course, he'll be alright!" Urahara chimed. "Tessai and I will be here to protect him."

Both boys gave him a deadpan look. Ichigo said, "That's not nearly as reassuring as you think it is."

"I agree," Uryu said.

Urahara gasped, feigning hurt, "How can you two say that after everything I've done for you?"

"Whatever," Ichigo groaned. He pressed the badge to his chest and separated his body and soul. He looked at Uryu, "Hey, uh, just think about what I said okay?"

The Quincy nodded, "I will and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened to my powers."

Ichigo shrugged, "Doesn't matter now I guess. You just try and stay safe."

* * *

One deft flick of her sword and the little bat fell to the ground in two halves. Rukia nudged one half of the corpse with the tip of her sword and wrinkled her nose when liquid started to ooze from the body. The body, though soon dissolved into ash and she sheathed her sword.

"How many of these things are there?" She wondered aloud. Could they multiply or were there a set number of them? It would be easier if it was the latter, but with their luck, it could be the former.

 _I can sense that Uryu is still at the shop, but I wonder how Naoko is doing. No one knew where she went, but Urahara said she was somewhere safe._ Rukia stretched out her senses until she found the familiar flicker of Naoko's reiatsu.

A steady use of shunpo brought her to what Rukia assumed was Naoko's abode. The house actually looked like something she'd see in Seireitei, not modern day Karakura. It was beautiful though. She paused at the door and wondered if she should knock or just phase through the door. Deciding to err on the side of caution and politeness, she knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Naoko, safe like Urahara had assured. Naoko blinked in surprise at who was here. "Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You stormed off and no one knew where you went. Urahara said you were somewhere safe, but I wanted to be sure."

"Oh… well that was nice of you," Naoko said lamely.

"Are you okay? I mean you look okay, but you and Uryu were talking pretty loudly, almost shouting," Rukia said.

"Yeah, about that…" Naoko slipped her shoes on and stepped, closing the door behind her. "Sorry I don't really know the etiquette of entertaining company. But I think I should've invited you _in_ instead of stepping out. I just… want to talk in private. " She then quickly added, "Not that my grandmother would listen in or anything, I'd just feel better out here."

Rukia gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it. I prefer being outside anyway."

Years of sleeping outside while living in the Rukongai, sitting up in trees, and the invigorating feel of fresh air and freedom made the outdoors Rukia's place to be.

"So what happened between you and Uryu?" That may have been put too bluntly, judging by Naoko's wince and her gaze being held by the floor.

Delicacy when dealing with emotional or personal matters wasn't entirely Rukia's forte. _Maybe I should've brought Orihime along. She's a lot better at this_. But the auburn healer and Chad were busy dealing with Bount's furry flying minions.

"We… argued. But that's normal for siblings, though right?" She asked

"I think so. My brother and haven't really fought before," Rukia said. _Until recently we haven't even spoken to each other_. "What did you guys argue about?"

Naoko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "That idiot told me I shouldn't have gotten myself involved in fights that don't concern me." Her anger ebbed and her shoulders fell, "The worst part is he's right. I could have never left home in the first place. I could've walked away when my brother was in the hospital before he woke up. That fight with that snake man wasn't my business. I could've ignored it. The same goes for my brother's fight with that big guy with the steel Doll."

"So why did you?" the other girl asked quietly.

That softly brokered question gave Naoko serious pause. Why had she done all that?

"I left home because I was tired of being unfairly cooped up inside. I jumped into that battle because I couldn't stand idly by and watch someone be hurt. I stayed because I took too long to decide what to do, so the choice was made for me and I went with it.

"And I stepped into that battle because it looked like my brother was about to die and I did not want that to happen."

"And why didn't you?" Rukia again softly asked.

"He was… _is_ my family and I didn't want to lose a member of my family if I could help it."

"Do you think that maybe Uryu feels the same?" Naoko gave her a questioning looking so Rukia continued. "People will do amazing and sometimes amazingly stupid things to protect those they care about. My brother used his influence to keep me an unseated officer. He didn't do it out of malice or spite, but as a way to protect me because the thought of losing me was… unbearable to him."

Technically, he had held her back due to his promise to HIsana to protect her. It may not have been the entire truth, but Naoko didn't need to know that. The gist was the same, Byakuya held her back in order to protect her and she had a strong feeling that Uryu was trying to do something similar to Naoko.

"So you think… my brother was trying to protect me?" Naoko asked slowly.

Rukia nodded.

The Quincy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Are all older brothers stupid like that? Why didn't he just so?"

"If he did, would you have done what he said?" Rukia asked with a light wry tone to her voice.

Naoko opened her mouth to argue, but paused and thought about it. No, she probably wouldn't have. She would've told him he was being stupid and that they were in this together, whether he liked it or not. His intentions were good, she knew and understood that, but she also knew what kind of path good intentions paved.

"Probably not, but I would've understood and wouldn't have gotten so mad at him," she said.

"Are you still mad at him?"

She gave a half shrug, "A little." She then stepped up, "I'm going to go see him. We need to talk."

Rukia smiled slightly, "Good, I'll go with you just to make sure you get there safe. Uryu should still be at the shop."

She stretched out her sense to make sure and suddenly felt her heart drop when she didn't feel his presence. She felt around carefully, but no he wasn't there.

"He's not there," she said.

Now it was Naoko who felt her heart drop, "What? Where is he? Can you find him?"

Rukia took a calming breath and searched the area while Naoko looked on worriedly. After a few second Rukia found him.

She turned and pointed to her left, "He's that way, maybe less than a mile. He's alone too."

"There's a secluded waterfall over there. My grandmother would take me there a lot, though not as often since my grandfather passed," Naoko explained.

"Do you know why he'd go there?" Rukia asked.

"Guess we'll find out."

* * *

 ***Look at that a long chapter. School has been crazy and exhausting. Please review, I need motivation to get through my exhaustion and keep writing. I'll update again March 4** **th** **.***


	23. On the Verge of Change

Chapter 19: On the Verge of Change

 ***Another hectic two weeks… I have three exams to study for, so wish me luck. In the meantime, who wants sibling fluff and plot?**

 **Thank you to MajorCartooniac for reviewing.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.**

* * *

Ichigo swung his sword and cut three bats in half at once. "Man, you weren't kidding, these things are everywhere. And so damn annoying."

Renji straightened up and looked around. "Yeah, but I think we're making progress. I'm not seeing as many as often now."

"You think we got them all?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't jinx it," Renji warned. "Let's head back to the shop, see if Chad and Orihime have done."

The teen agreed and sheathed his sword before speeding off.

* * *

Kariya removed the vial from the creature's pouch. Said creature then dissolved into useless ash. He had to hand it to the little being. It was quite injured when it arrived probably having been attacked by those bothersome Soul Reapers, but it still managed to survive and come all the way back with its precious contents intact.

He looked at the collection of vials he had amassed. There was enough for all of them, but he would've liked to have had more. It would have to do. He closed the lid on the velvet lined box.

Tomorrow, everything would change. They would be free from the yoke of Soul Society.

Free from Aizen.

But tonight he and his fellow Bounts would rest. They've waited this long, a few more hours wouldn't make a difference.

* * *

After telling her grandmother where she was going, with whom, and why Naoko and Rukia made their way to Uryu. The forest was silent, not in an ominous or foreboding way, though both girls kept their eyes, ears, and spiritual sense open to any unusual presence.

Naoko reached into her inside coat pocket and touched the smooth silver cylinder that was her weapon. The cool metal against her fingers felt reassuring. She wasn't defenseless and she had Rukia with her so she wasn't alone. The thought of confronting one of those Bounts again sent an unwelcome chill through her heart.

She shook her head and asked, "Why would he leave the shop? He would've been safer staying there since the Bounts are still after him, right?"

"I don't know. You're right that he'd be safer. I want to know how Urahara let him leave," Rukia said.

Both girls slowed down when they got closer to where he was. They could both hear the gentle rumble of the waterfall up ahead.

Rukia looked at Naoko, "Why don't you go on ahead to talk to him. I'll stay nearby and keep a look out for any of the Bounts."

Naoko blinked, surprised at the thoughtful consideration. "Thank you."

The Soul Reaper nodded with a smile and shunpoed away. Naoko looked in her brother's direction and slowly clenched and unclenched her hands. She touched the pocket that held her weapon. It would be alright, she was armed and Rukia was still nearby.

The young Quincy started walking up the slight incline. The river was pretty at night, the smooth flowing liquid shimmered prettily in the moonlight. When she reached the top she saw him, but it didn't look like he saw her. He was standing in the middle of the river with his arms positioned as though he was about to summon his bow. _What is he doing?_ She thought as she curiously looked on.

Uryu took a deep breath and relaxed his body. He tried to let whatever reishi was in the air come to him without forcing it to at first, then tried to gather it like he normally would. He felt a slight warmth in his muscles as the energy slowly came to him. _Maybe I can do it this time. Just maybe…_ he tried not to hope, but it was hard not to.

He watched as familiar blue energy began to form in his outstretched hand. A small, hopeful smile touched his lips and optimism started to swell in his heart. More energy began to form and then…

…it shattered.

Just like his hopes that more than just tiny remnants of his powers were all that remained.

He lowered his hands in defeat and tried to keep the swell of bitter disappointment from swallowing him. His powers were really gone then. He had some small foolish hope that maybe his powers weren't entirely gone. That maybe with time his powers would slowly heal and reform…

"Wow, I'm surprised that you were able to do that much."

Uryu's head shot up and he saw Naoko standing at the river's edge.

"H-How long were you standing there?" He asked, really hoping it wasn't long.

"A couple minutes. I'm surprised you didn't notice me." She then pointed at him, "Were you trying to summon your bow?"

Uryu looked away in shame. She had seen everything. She had seen him pathetically try to summon his bow and fail miserably.

"It's okay to try you know." He looked up at her. "You don't know what you can do unless you try, Grandma taught me that."

"That's… a good lesson," he said awkwardly.

The pair stood in uncomfortable silence, something that seemed to be a common occurrence between them. Would things ever really get better between them? Uryu reluctantly found himself hoping Ichigo would be right.

Naoko then sighed, "Look, uh I'm sorry for… all that I said earlier today. That wasn't fair or nice of me. I know you didn't say all that to be mean, right?"

He could hear a veiled vulnerability in her voice. "Of course not. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I didn't want to. I just…"

"Didn't want me in harm's way anymore?" Naoko asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

His sister shrugged, "Someone helped me talk through it and figure it out. You could've just told me."

Uryu looked down, "I guess I could have. I'm still new to this being a big brother thing."

She gave a light laugh, "If it makes you feel any better I'm still new to being a little sister. Hey, uh, if you're okay with it, do you… think you could teach me how to use my powers?"

"Didn't either of our grandparents teach you?" She had lived with a pair of Quincies, ones who didn't shun their heritage. Naoko should've gotten a much more in-depth and detailed teaching of her powers than Uryu, who was mostly self-taught.

Naoko scratched the back of her head and chuckled sheepishly, "Well, they did. But my powers didn't really develop until I was about ten."

 _Ten! ?_ Uryu couldn't believe that. From what his grandfather told him a Quincy's powers start to appear between the ages of five and seven. Quincies were naturally, spiritually sensitive, but it was their powers that developed later in life. Uryu's own powers started to develop when he was four. But ten? That was… unusual. _No wonder Naoko learned other forms of fighting, she probably thought she didn't_ have _Quincy powers._

"By the time my powers did manifest Grandpa was dead and Grandma was, as she said, too old to train me. I read the books they have about Quincies, but… self-teaching isn't exactly easy." She rested her hand over her heart, "I can feel my powers in me. But I need someone to show me how to use them."

"I suppose I could. I don't know how much I'll be able to actually teach you since I don't have my powers," he agreed.

Naoko grinned and took off her shoes and socks. "I'll take whatever I can get. " She jumped into the river, "So Uryu-sensei what's first?"

Uryu coughed to try and cover up the amused little smile he felt coming on. "I'll show you the basics and go from there."

Her grin grew and he was sure if she was in her dog form her tail would've been wagging.

* * *

Rukia watched them from her spot on a tree branch. She was hidden from their view by the foliage, but she could still see them. She smiled a bit when she saw Naoko splash into the river with a grin on her face. It looked like those two had made up. Rukia's vantage point and the roar of the waterfall didn't exactly allow her to hear much of what had been said.

A sharp ring cut through the still air, causing Rukia to snatch the ringing object from her pocket. She flipped the phone open, "What Renji?"

"Where are you? Uryu's gone missing again and Urahara isn't doing a damn thing about it," he said.

"Uryu's fine and so is Naoko, I'm looking at both of them right now," she reassured him.

"Oh… well then where are you?"

"Outside," she hinted.

She could hear him roll his eyes, "Rukia, outside where?"

Uryu and Naoko didn't need the others invading their quiet moment together. With all that was going on, who knew if or when they'd get another. "Just somewhere outside, don't worry, we're all fine. How about you and Ichigo?"

"We're fine."

"Chad and Orihime?"

"They're fine too. There's something else too."

Her eyebrow quirked up, "What is it?"

"The Bounts have caught Soul Society's attention. Captain Hitsugaya and a small team are being sent over tomorrow morning."

Rukia held back a sigh. Surely her brother heard about that. Oh, what he must think about her unable to handle something as easy as a few unruly spiritual humans. "So what are we to do?"

"We haven't been called back, so my guess is to help as much as possible."

Rukia glanced down at the siblings. The short Soul Reaper watched as a small ball of blue energy formed between Naoko's hands, only to suddenly burst and send her stumbling back. Uryu luckily caught her before she fell in the river. "I'll keep an eye on Naoko and Uryu and meet up with you later."

"Alright, be careful Midget."

She snorted, "Like you have any right to tell _me_ to be careful, Pineapple."

* * *

Uryu helped Naoko stand up after that last attempt at trying to form her bow. "Let's try something else. Did our grandparents ever give you a Quincy Cross?"

Naoko dug into her coat pocket and pulled out something small and shiny, "You mean this?"

The cross she held was silver and the same size as his, but a pair of crescent moons pointed outward from the circle in the center. It swung lightly on the chain held between her fingers. He looked at it and thought, _Huh, I didn't know crosses could come in different designs_.

"Do you know what the main purpose of a Quincy Cross is?" He asked.

"It's…um… used as a focal point to help a Quincy form their bow by focusing on a specific point," she recited.

Uryu nodded. "That's right. Now, whatever hand is your dominant put the bracelet on the opposite."

She looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to hold my bow in my dominant hand?"

He adjusted his glasses, "I know it might sound odd, but trust me. I'm left handed, but I find it much more comfortable holding my bow in my right hand."

Still feeling unsure Naoko slipped the bracelet around her left wrist, "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Now extend your left arm and focus on the center of the cross. Try to feel the reishi around you and pull it into that center," Uryu instructed.

She tried doing just that, but it was… difficult. She could sense the reishi in the air, but getting it to come to her and gather in the center was proving easier said than done. She dropped her arm and looked at Uryu for help. He cupped his chin in thought.

"Snow." Naoko looked at him with confusion. "Sometimes it helps to picture what you're trying to do. Try to picture your reiatsu as a small snowball and the reishi around as snowflakes. You pull the reishi or ''snowflakes'' in around your snowball to make it bigger. Once you feel it's big enough you can mold it into what you want."

Naoko mulled his analogy over and found that it did actually make sense. She extended her arm out again and relaxed. Her eyes closed and she pictured a small snowball in her hand and little snowflakes falling atop it. The snowball slowly grew and Naoko focused her mind to shape it into what she felt was right.

She cracked her eyes open to see a medium-sized ball of glowing blue energy in her hand.

She blinked in disbelief," I-I'm doing it."

Uryu smiled a little, "Don't lose focus now."

But despite her best efforts her focus was slipping and the energy was getting harder to hold. There was a painful prickling working its way up her arm and her hand began to burn. She released her hold on the power with a slight yelp and the ball she had worked so hard to form dissolved.

Naoko staggered back, exhaustion suddenly washing over her. Uryu grabbed her arm and helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?"

She lay a hand on her head, "Whoa, yeah I'm fine. That took more out of me than I thought it would."

"You did well for your first time though. Do you want to stop for tonight or try again?"

Naoko took a deep breath and flexed her left hand. It stung slightly and the skin was a raw pink color. _For the first time in years I finally used my powers._ _For once I feel like I have a chance to be an actual Quincy, instead of a useless runt._ Exhilaration and excitement raced through her, chasing away any exhaustion.

She looked up at him with a determined grin, "I'm up for round two if you are."

Uryu allowed himself to smile a little, "Alright then."

* * *

In the deepest parts of the Twelfth Division in a dark room lit only by a large computer screen sat a man who was grinning creepily from ear to ear. Captain Kurotsuchi cackled to himself and moved his hands about in excited glee.

"I knew that surveillance bacteria would pay off, but not like this. How exciting. There's not just one, but two Quincies living in that town."

Granted, one of them was a doddering old woman and the other is a disappointment compared to her brother, but Kurotsuchi had learned that just because something looked useless didn't mean it was.

"And those Bounts are proving to be quite interesting as well. Hmm… I wonder."

It would be nice and convenient to have both parties in Soul Society so he could better study them. The Bounts were looking for a way into Soul Society and needed a Quincy to do it. It appeared that the boy didn't have his Quincy powers and the girl left much to be desired. There had to be a way to get those Bounts here…

He slowly, thoughtfully tapped his finger with the unusually long nail. He couldn't very well help the Bounts himself, nor have one of his people do it. While he was all for doing anything in the name of science risking going back to the Maggot's Nest was not one of them. If the Head Captain found out he was trying to help the Bounts it would earn Kurotsuchi a one-way ticket back there.

He stared at the computer screen which displayed the image of the Quincy boy and the girl. Maybe he could use them? But how could a powerless Quincy and a runt of a Quincy be of any use to him?

Then an idea hit him and he started to cackle again. That was it!

"Nemu!" He barked, knowing his lieutenant was just steps behind him. "Fetch that artifact we have in storage drawer 1926, Product 9141. I think it will come in very handy for a certain Quincy."

* * *

 ***Interesting fact: bows are made specifically for right or left hands and you should hold the bow made for your dominant hand. But if you've never shot a bow before it's recommended that you use a bow that's opposite your dominant hand. Example: a right-handed person would hold a bow in their left hand and pull the string back with their right.**

 **I took some liberties about what Quincy training is like, since Kubo hasn't shown us much, so take it with a grain of salt.**

 **I needed a way to explain why Nemu would give Uryu something to temporarily restore his powers. She doing it of her own freewill seemed out of character to me so I had Kurotsuchi give her a reason. And that reason is science! Anyway…**

 **Please review and I'll be posting again March 18** **th** **.***


	24. Meeting Fate Head On

Chapter 20: Meeting Fate Head On

 ***This is a long chapter so get comfy. I really didn't want to split it.**

 **Thank you to Suzume Amai for giving me such a lengthy review and I'll take into account what you've suggested.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Yumichika leaned against the wall, lightly tapping his foot in growing impatience. Why did he get picked for this mission again?

"Don't tell me you're going on this mission too."

The Fifth Seat turned to see Lieutenants Hisagi and Kira walking up to him.

He smirked a little, "As a matter of fact, I am though it's beyond me why I was asked to come."

Hisagi was about to comment on that when Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto appeared next.

"Good to see you're all here," the young man said. "I'm assuming you've all been briefed about the situation in Karakura Town concerning the beings called Bounts?"

The three men nodded.

"Good, we'll be heading out shortly."

Yumichika spoke up, "Pardon me for asking Captain Hitsugaya, but this seems to be a situation better handled by lieutenants, not a mere fifth seat like myself."

Hisagi scoffed under his breath. There was _nothing_ mere about him. He glanced down at the man's sword and repressed a shudder at the memory of slithering, glowing vines.

"We needed someone with strong combat skills and since the Eleventh is well known for their combat, choosing one of their members was logical."

"And you chose me? I'm flattered," Yumichika said coyly.

Matsumoto giggled and Hitsugaya sighed, not enjoying the joke. "Your captain said you were the only one who had nothing better to do."

Yumichika's mouth dropped and his eye twitched. Matsumoto was still smiling and he could picture Hisagi grinning too.

"Come on then, the Gate's ready," Hitsugaya ordered.

Yumichika sighed and moved ahead with the others. It was best to get this boring mission over with so he could return quicker and give his squad mates an earful for making him go.

It wasn't like anything interesting was going to happen to him by going.

* * *

Rukia had to hand it to Naoko; she certainly was a determined person. After stopping for the night the siblings had stayed the night at Naoko's home. Rukia had been offered a room as well once she had escorted them safely, which she accepted.

Once morning arrived Naoko and Uryu were back to training at the waterfall. With each attempt Naoko looked like she was getting better. Her bow was slowly taking a more defined shape rather than a vague outline of a bow. She stood in the river and let her arms fall to her sides after another attempt. Her breathing was labored as though she had been running and her hands were seriously smarting.

Something flashed across Rukia's senses and apparently Naoko and Uryu felt it too, because they were suddenly on alert. She gripped the hilt of her sword, preparing to face whatever she expected to appear. But what she didn't expect was to see Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Rukia started, "Lieutenant?"

Nemu bowed respectfully to Rukia. "Please forgive me, Miss Kuchiki but I need you to be momentarily detained." Before Rukia could react, she called out, "Bakudō 30 Shitotsu Sansen."

Crackling yellow energy appeared in her palm, she drew an inverted triangle in the air with the energy and making an actual triangle appear. Three smaller triangles appeared at each point and were launched at Rukia. The yellow energy pinned her to a tree.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naoko barked as she charged at Nemu.

The lieutenant impassively looked at Naoko, pointed and said, "Bakudō 9 Hōrin."

An orange and yellow rope shot out from her finger and tightly wrapped itself around Naoko. The Quincy fell flat on her face and gave an undignified yelp of surprise.

"I apologize, but I need to speak to Uryu Ishida uninterrupted," Nemu said politely.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Uryu said warily. He knew who she was and she knew who her father was. Whatever she wanted to talk to him about couldn't be good.

Instead of replying Nemu shot forward and swung her leg at him. Uryu lifted his arms up in defense and was thrown back by the force of her kick. He regained his balance just in time for Nemu to throw a punch his way. Uryu dodged, but Nemu spun around and her leg slammed into his back. The Quincy tumbled to the ground and fell against a large rock.

Uryu saw Nemu's fist hurtling towards him and shut his eyes expecting the impact.

But it didn't come.

Uryu cracked his eyes open and saw that her fist was hovering inches from his face. She retracted her arm and looked at him. When she had arrived, she felt how low his reiatsu was and some part of her felt… sad? Disappointed? Guilty? He had lost his powers fighting her father after all.

"It seems you really have lost your powers." Uryu looked away. "I have something that could give you your powers."

Uryu, Rukia, and Naoko looked at her in shock.

"You… you could do that?" Uryu asked, cautiously hopeful.

Nemu felt something warm flicker in her heart at the sight of hope appearing in his eyes. It was an unexpected feeling; she made a note to study this feeling later. She reached into her uniform and pulled out a silver bangle with a thin cross hanging from it.

"What is that?" Naoko asked.

"It is an old Quincy artifact. We kept it to research it and found that it was designed for Quincies with weak reiatsu. It is designed to mimic a Quincy's powers by forcing reishi to gather and amplifying them," Nemu explained.

Naoko's eyes widened, "I don't suppose you have another one of those?"

"However, this puts stress on the artifact and it may cause it to break. There is also the possibility of the bangle exploding due to an arrow being fired at maximum charge."

"On second thought, never mind."

Uryu looked at the object in her outstretched hand. A chance to regain his powers, even if temporarily was _so tempting_ even with the dangers Nemu just listed. No longer would he be powerless, he could fight his own battles and protect his little sister.

"Uryu," Rukia said, "be careful. This is from Captain Kurotsuchi and he's not exactly the most trustworthy or ethical of people."

His hand stilled above the object. He knew she was right. Uryu would rather shoot that man then take something being given to him that came from that man.

But… what other options did he have?

His powers were pretty much gone; he was being targeted by people he had no way to fight off, and… He looked at Naoko who simply looked back at him.

He didn't want to lose another person he cared about.

He looked at the bound Soul Reaper, "You have a point Rukia, but I don't think I have much of a choice. I refuse to remain powerless and let others fight, and get hurt, for me."

Rukia recognized the look in his eyes. She had seen the same determination to fight and protect in Ichigo's eyes. As much as those boys would deny it they had more in common than they thought. A determination to protect was just one of their similarities.

She gave a slight nod, "Alright, but just be careful."

He took a deep breath, "I will."

He took the bangle and slipped it on his wrist.

"Brother…" Naoko murmured in worry.

Uryu was soon engulfed in a white light that caused the three ladies to look away. Once the light faded Uryu stood wearing a new Quincy uniform. He now wore white pants and white boots. A white coat trimmed in blue encased his torso along with his hands. There were silver braces on his arms too.

"Snazzy," Naoko complimented.

Nemu had to admit that this new uniform did look appealing on him. She felt her body warm up and idly wondered if she was developing a fever. Could this be related to that earlier odd flickering, she felt in her heart?

She released Naoko and Rukia, bowed to Uryu and spoke once she rose, "I have completed my task. I wish you the utmost luck in whatever endeavor you take next."

Rukia asked Nemu, "Are you going to be helping us against the Bounts?"

The lieutenant shook her head, "No, my task was merely to deliver the artifact and that has been completed. I apologize for having to bind the both of you."

Naoko shrugged, "No harm, no foul."

Nemu bowed again before disappearing in a burst of shunpo.

"She's… an odd one, isn't she?" Naoko said slowly once Nemu was gone.

"Odder then you know," Uryu answered. "But she's a hell of a lot better than her father, who's also her captain."

"Really?" Ever since she met her brother Naoko had been exposed to many interesting people. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is that Rukia and I will find the Bounts along with the others and you will head back to your home and stay there," Uryu said firmly.

 _Hasn't this idiot learned anything yet?_ Naoko snorted, "Like that's going to happen. I believe that family should stick together through good and bad times. You can't do this alone and I know you'll have your friends with you, but you'll need your family too. I can fight, you know I can."

Rukia laid her hand on Naoko's shoulder, "We're your friends too Naoko. She has a point Uryu and we are going to need as much help as we can get if we're going to stop the Bounts."

Uryu looked at his sister with slightly narrowed eyes, "You're going to come whether I want you to or not, aren't you?"

She grinned, "Now you're getting it."

* * *

"Is it time, yet?" Yoshi asked.

Kariya stood on the stone platform with his back to the other Bounts. He had led them through a cave into this cavernous room deep underground. It was here that they would create the portal that would take them to Soul Society.

"I do believe it is." He turned around and pulled out a thin wooden box from his coat. He opened and nestled inside were five vials filled with glowing liquid.

"There is one for each of you. It should give you quite the boost in your power, enough to take down Aizen and any other Soul Reaper who get's in our way."

Each Bount took a vial, uncapped it, and drank the contents. Power like they had never felt coursed through their veins. A rush of exhilaration accompanied the rush of power and left them feeling nearly invincible. Kariya shuddered in ecstasy at the rush.

"Sir, it seems we have intruders," the bespectacled Bount, Ugaki, said. "Five Soul Reapers for now, but I suspect more intruders will arrive."

"I'll allow you to handle them, Ugaki," Kariya coolly ordered.

The Bount bowed and slipped into the shadows, a place he and his Doll felt most comfortable.

* * *

Sakura Ishida felt uncomfortable.

She had been feeling like this since last night before she went to bed. Everything felt off even though not a thing was out of place. She went through her morning routine like normal and everyone around her at the Fourth was busy and acting as they always did. Captain Unohana was calmly handling rowdy patients, Hanataro was trying not to trip over his own feet, and Iemura was barking orders while Ogidō was trying to hide his exasperation at his superior.

Everything was normal, so why did it all feel so out of place?

She jumped when Isane addressed her. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Just feeling a bit off today and I can't figure out why."

The silver haired woman smiled in sympathy, "One of those days where nothing seems to go right huh?"

Sakura chuckled lightly and tried to brush off her growing unease. "Yeah, I guess so."

Isane held up the bed sheets in her arms, "Hey, do you think you could give me a hand? Making beds always go faster with two people."

"Sure thing." Maybe some work would help take her mind off her unusual unease.

While they worked Isane suggested, "Maybe you're worried about the team that left this morning for the Living World?"

"A team went to the Living World? Why?"

Isane peeked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening to them. "Lieutenant Matsumoto told me that she along with her captain and a few others were going to Karakura. There's trouble being caused by these people called Bounts."

Sakura's mind froze. _He_ _bowed to her with mock politeness._ _"I am Jin Kariya, leader of the Bounts. It's a pleasure to meet you this fine evening, Quincy but I'm afraid I must kill you now."_

"Sakura? Sakura!"

She snapped out her daze and looked at Isane who was looking at her with great concern. "Are you alright?"

Sakura laid her hand on her head, lightheadedness and dizziness taking over. "I-I think I… need to lie down for a bit."

"Uh… sure. Do you need help getting back to your room?" The lieutenant asked.

Sakura didn't answer and staggered back to her quarters. Once she made it, she slumped against the door once she closed it behind her. The Quincy held her head in her hand and tried to breathe calmly. _This… this cannot be happening. He's… back and my children_ …

She looked up and saw her zanpakutou lying on her neatly made bed, glinting innocuously in the sunlight. _"The wind is changing and the mist is shifting."_

"You… you _knew_. This whole time _you knew_!" Her accusations were met with silence which only angered her more. "Don't you give me the silent treatment Kasumi. Now, talk, you knew I'd face Kariya again someday didn't you?"

" _No, I did not, not truly_." The sword's voice whispered in her head. _"I cannot predict the future, but that does not mean I cannot read the signs around me. I knew you would face an opponent who had done you grievously. I did not know it would be the man who murdered you._ "

"Is that why you've been pushing me? You've secretly been trying to make me stronger for the day I'd have to face him?" Sakura asked, her anger dying down.

There was a long pause and then Kasumi spoke. " _Yes, I did. I deceived you only with the best of intentions. I felt that if you knew you may again encounter him it would distract you. I apologize_."

The zanpakutou's wielder lightly snorted, "If anything that would've made me train harder. It'd be a sweet sight to me to see my sword slide through his chest or one of my arrows take his head clean off. Do you really think I'll face him again?"

" _I do not know, I thought it best that you be prepared in case you did encounter him again_."

Sakura leaned her head back against the door. _Kariya is causing trouble, enough that he's got Soul Society's attention. But why? Was that his aim? Is he trying to find a way to get to Soul Society? Would that even be possible for him?_

 _Is he planning on using those Soul Reapers who went to the Living World as a means to get here? Again, why? Is he… after me_? His face, a cruelly kind smile, cold ruby eyes, and lightening fast attack played through her mind. _It's funny how I notice all those details now, but I suppose hindsight really is 20/20._

To be fair to herself, though she had been more concerned about getting her young children away from the Bount then the actual fight.

 _My children_ …

The last time she had seen them, they were barely toddlers and now they were teenagers. _But I'm still their mother_ , she clenched her hand into a fist, _and I'm still going to protect them_.

She stood up abruptly and grabbed her sword.

" _Mistress?"_ Kasmui asked, surprised at the sudden action.

"You want me to get stronger in case I meet Kariya again? Fine, then let's get stronger. If I do meet him again, I plan on finishing him this time."

* * *

Rukia could hear the sounds of swords clashing and shouting as she, Naoko, and Uryu ran farther into the cave.

"I don't know what we'll find, but be careful," Rukia warned.

The two siblings nodded and ran faster. The cavern hall emptied out into a much larger space that at first glance looked to be filled with ruined stone structures. Naoko didn't really care since she was just grateful to be out of that cramped hall.

 _But we're still underground. Trapped. Away from sun and sky and fresh air. Trapped in nothing but darkness and stone with no air. I can't… I can't breathe…_ She bent over and gripped her knees. _Stay calm. There's air down here, you can breathe, remember how?_

She dragged in a shaky breath and then another. But she still felt cold and faint.

"Naoko?" The Quincy looked up at Rukia who looked at her with worry.

"I'm fine, j-just a little winded," she said lamely.

Rukia knew she was lying and knew of the girl's great dislike of cramped places. "It's alright; this room is far bigger. Just try and focus on something else."

 _Easy for you to say you don't have fucking claustrophobia_. But instead of saying that she pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded. Uryu looked at them curiously and Naoko waved him off, she made a mental note to explain to him later.

* * *

"It seems we have more intruders. Lord Kariya will be pleased that the Quincies have arrived," Ugaki said.

The candles around him flickered and cast dancing shadows on the walls around him. He placed another card on the intricately designed board before him. Each card held a different image, a different form that his beloved Gesell could take.

He watched with glee as the Soul Reapers struggled in their fights. Such righteous retribution left him grinning. It was so satisfying to see the Soul Reapers suffer just as how they made the Bounts do the same ages ago. Revenge truly was sweet.

" _Do_ _not lose focus. You know how I despise when someone loses focus. It's weakness_." Gesell's hard, but melodic voice cut in through his head.

"Right, of course." He replied. He couldn't afford to lose focus and thus control of his Doll. It always ended in a fate worse than death.

* * *

"Rukia, you made it!" Ichigo cried out when he spotted her. "Uryu, Naoko? What are you guys doing here?" He looked at Uryu outfit, "Did you get your powers back or something?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "Something like that. Now what's going on here?"

"These little black creatures appeared and shined a bright light. Then these things appeared out of the shadows and started attacking us. We know it's one the Bounts doing this, but we can't find the bastard," Ichigo growled.

"Look out!" Naoko cried.

They all jumped back when a huge scythe swung itself at them.

"See what I mean!"

"We need to get rid of what's casting the light," Uryu said as he started to form an arrow.

Remembering Nemu's warning about the Quincy Bangle's drawbacks Rukia grabbed Uryu's arm. "I might have a better chance at hitting more of them with my kidō."

Uryu took the hint and backed off. Rukia cast a few small spells in rapid succession and succeeded in killing a handful, but many more took their place.

Naoko grabbed the silver tube that her bladed staff. She pressed the button and bladed staff shot out from both ends. _Those things creeping in the shadows better think twice about coming near me_. She watched as each person battled something that had sprung from the shadows. One Soul Reaper in particular caught her eye as she watched him thrown back and hitting a large rock.

The shadow construct was shaped like a large spear… and it was heading straight for the unconscious Soul Reaper!

Naoko quickly dove forward and blocked the blade before it could hit its target.

"Do you have any idea how rude it is to attack someone who can't defend themselves? !" She growled before shoving the weapon back.

The thing reared itself back like a scorpion tail about to strike. Naoko jabbed her pointed blade into the body, but it didn't seem to have any kind of effect. The blade swung down, but the tip embedded itself in the ground when Naoko jumped away.

"Give me your best shot!"

The blade swung and sliced off one end of her staff.

"That's a good shot."

Naoko looked around for anything that could help. She spotted the purple hilted sword that the Soul Reaper had been using and made a grab for it. The blade came down on her, but she rolled out of the way and scooped up the sword. She tossed aside her broken spear and held the sword tightly in both hands. It was heavy and felt… different somehow.

Then she realized why. _I'm holding this guy's zanpakutou. I'm holding his personal weapon, a piece of his soul._ She glanced over her shoulder at the Soul Reaper who still hadn't come to. _I hope he doesn't mind_.

Naoko swung the blade, striking her opponent and making it shrink away from her before attacking again. She parried the attack again and again.

Yumichika slowly became aware of his surroundings as consciousness returned to him. He could hear his teammates fighting the creatures that had come from the shadows… He snapped awake and looked around frantically for his sword. He looked up and saw that someone had… and was using it to battle his opponent.

It was a girl with long blue-black hair, wearing a white skirt and a short sleeved shirt trimmed in blue along with a blue vest trimmed in white. His eyes caught the glint of a dark blue and silver feathered hairclip. She wielded his sword almost… naturally. There was a quick and fluid quality to her moves like that of a dancer.

He watched her strike, parry, and strike again. She swung his blade and cut the creature in half, but then in one final move the bladed appendage slammed into her, throwing her right into Yumichika's chest and knocking the wind clean out of him.

Naoko blinked and waited for the dizziness to pass before she pushed herself up so she was sitting up. When she looked up her sapphire eyes met with the lilac eyes of the Soul Reaper.

The both of them stopped and stared at each other. Her eyes were a rich, enchanting shade of blue that looked truly beautiful to Yumichika. While Naoko had never seen eyes such a perfect shade of lilac or maybe wisteria was a closer description. They were the same shade as the flower the color was named after.

"Hello," Yumichika murmured.

"Hi," Naoko weakly returned.

They both seemed unable to say more until Ichigo's loud voice broke their trance.

"Naoko, come on! Hitsugaya and the others will keep these things busy while we stop Kariya!"

She snapped out of her daze and scrambled to stand up, "Right, I'm coming. Oh, here."

The girl, Naoko, handed him back his sword, "I'm sorry for using it. I wasn't trying to steal it or anything, I just needed something to use and it was right there, so uh sorry again."

Yumichika watched her pick up a short spear and run off after Ichigo and his company. Naoko… that was a nice name and she certainly lived up to the honest portion.

* * *

 ***The name Naoko can be written to mean 'honest child' or 'obedient child'. Naoko prefers the former much more instead of the latter. Naoko and Yumichika finally meet! I've wanted to write that scene for a while now.**

 **I haven't forgotten about our boys from Europe and America (Diallo and Stanley). It's just that I had to advance the main plotline a bit first. It might be another couple chapters before we see them again, but be assured I haven't forgotten about them.**

 **I'll post again April 1** **st** **and no it won't be an April Fool's joke either. ;)***


	25. The Invasion has Begun

Chapter 21: The Invasion has Begun

 ***School is kicking my ass more so then strictly necessary. Here's another long chapter for you all to enjoy. Please review.**

 **Thank you to Suzume Amai for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"Is the gate ready, Ichinose?" Kariya asked his Soul Reaper subordinate.

"Almost, my lord," the man promptly answered.

"Good, now all we need left is—" But Kariya stopped when he felt a sharp drop then disappearance of Ugaki's reiatsu.

The others felt it too. Ugaki's battle had gone poorly and now he was dead. The Soul Reapers had been stronger than Kariya had thought or Ugaki had been foolish. Either way the man was dead.

"Such a pity," Kariya mumbled offhandedly.

"Kariya!" The man being addressed turned around to see a familiar orange haired boy and his companions arrive.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. So nice to see you again." His red eyes spied two people he hadn't expected to see. "And I see you brought the Quincies along, I must thank you for doing so. It will save me the trouble of having to hunt them down."

He addressed the Quincies, "I'm pleased to see that you're both alive and well. Especially you young lady. I've never met anyone who survived the poison from Utagawa's Doll. You must be strong, certainly stronger than your mother was."

Everyone, save Uryu, looked at her with surprise and confusion. Naoko stiffened and tightened her grip on her broken staff.

"You're going to die for that comment," she growled.

"Am I now?" Kariya asked mockingly. "Then by all means come and try to kill me."

Naoko didn't move, couldn't move. Her joints had locked up, her muscles frozen. Inside, she felt like she was pushing against a brick wall trying to get it to move, the wall being her body. _Come on, move! This bastard insulted you and your mother! Go kick his ass!_ But she still couldn't get any part of her to move.

Luckily Ichigo saved her by stepping up. "I didn't think you were low enough to taunt little girls."

She bristled at being called a little girl, but stayed silent. He'd pay for that in time.

The Bount leader spread out of hands, "If you think you're fit for task _Substitute_ then by all means."

Something about this felt odd to Uryu. He looked at Kariya with narrowed, calculating eyes. _He's baiting us. It's like he wants to fight. Wait a minute_ …

Before Uryu could stop him Ichigo had already shunpoed in front of Kariya with Zangetsu drawn.

He swung the blade, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A wave of blue-white energy shot from the sword and straight for Kariya only for the Bount to swat the energy away like it was nothing. Ichigo and the others gasped in shock.

Kariya grinned lazily at their reactions, "Consuming fortified living souls has truly given a boost to our power as you can see. So, do you think you can still take me on, boy?"

Ichigo snarled, "It doesn't matter how powerful you think you are I'll still defeat you. Getsuga Tensho!"

"Think? Oh no I _know_ how powerful I am. Let me show you," The Bount darted away.

Half a second later he reappeared behind Ichigo and swung his leg down onto the boy's back. The force of the kick sent Ichigo tumbling across the ground, but before he stopped Kariya appeared again and kicked him in the stomach. The pattern went on like that with the Bount quickly and painfully striking Ichigo before the teen had a chance to defend himself.

Naoko stood with the others transfixed in shock. The Bount had certainly become more powerful that was obvious now. _Come on, do something Naoko. Kariya was taunting you, but Ichigo stood up for you! You can't stand here and let him get his ass kicked_. But her body still refused to move. _Am I afraid? Am I afraid of fighting? Afraid of_ …

She recalled her impulsive charge at Kariya, the snake biting her shoulder, the following night she spent in agony and almost succumbing to the poison.

… _dying?_

Death was something she and other Quincies became familiar with at a young age. Whether it was seeing death, experiencing the death of a person close to them or their own near death, it was a fact of reality taught to them early in their lives.

It was much more terrifying when you were the one dying and not someone else.

Naoko remained frozen so someone else moved.

Ichigo struggled to get up from Kariya's last blow. The man was certainly faster and his strikes had come in hard and fast. The Bount leader lazily walked up to the struggling teen.

"So disappointing, I thought you'd at least improve a little."

Before he could come any closer Uryu appeared right in front of him with an arrow drawn pointing right at him.

"Uryu! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo cries out indignantly.

"Saving your sorry skin," Uryu replied dryly without taking his eyes off Kariya.

Kariya remains unfazed at having a weapon pointed at his face. "It seems you've regained your powers, Quincy. How did you manage that?"

"That's none of your business. Now die," the teenage archer coldly snapped.

He then lets the arrow loose, but Kariya had already dodged it. Uryu tried again, but with the same result. The Quincy grit his teeth in frustration.

Kariya stood a few feet in front of him, "This little game is getting a bit tiring, don't you think. Why don't I let you get one good shot at me before I beat you like I did that Soul Reaper?"

"Shut up," Uryu growled. This man was almost as condescending as his father and it was getting under Uryu's skin and breaking his normal calm.

Letting his enemy do so proved to be a grave mistake.

Uryu let loose another arrow, Kariya moved, and the arrow hit the portal to Soul Society, activating it.

Kariya grinned at the look of horror on his opponents' faces. "I must thank you Quincy. Your arrow was the last component I needed to finish the portal. Now if you will excuse us, we have business to conduct in Soul Society."

"You bastard, you're not going anywhere!" Ichigo roared.

"Oh, but we are, Substitute and Quincy," he said before disappearing through the portal, his underlings following him.

Naoko and the others dropped down from the ledge to join the boys. She looked at the portal, "He… he won."

"Not yet he hasn't," Ichigo countered. Orihime had cast her healing shield over him. The sight of which made Naoko shudder for reasons she didn't know. "He may have gotten to Soul Society, but we can still stop whatever he's trying to do."

Once he was done healing Orihime retracted her shield. Ichigo stood and started walking towards the portal.

"Wait a minute; you're not actually thinking of going through that, are you? You have no idea where you'll end up," Naoko reasoned.

"She might have a point Ichigo. We could end up miles from Seireitei or from where ever the Bounts are," Rukia added.

"That might be true, but what else can we do? We can't wait for Urahara to make another portal for us," he countered.

"Ichigo's right. We have to stop these people and this might be our only way," Orihime agreed. Chad nodded in silent agreement.

"If you want to stay Naoko you're more than welcome to," Uryu said to his sister.

Naoko caught the underlying meaning behind his offer. _You'd like that, wouldn't you?_ _Me staying behind where it's safe while you go gallivanting into danger. Yeah, not happening._

Naoko sighed, but straightened up, "Into the abyss we go then."

* * *

"And you are certain of this?" The Head Captain's ancient voice rumbled.

Captain Hitsugaya had returned with his team from their mission less than an hour ago… with unsettling news given to him by Rukia Kuchiki to pass on. They had failed to stop the Bounts from coming to Soul Society and now they may have another ryoka invasion on their hands.

"Yes, sir," the young man replied. "I apologize for my failure. The Bounts were able to devise a way that let them into Soul Society."

"Do you believe Ichigo Kurosaki followed them here?"

"Knowing the boy's impulsiveness that's quite likely," Byakuya Kuchiki said stiffly.

Unohana chuckled softly, "As if you were never impulsive in your youth."

"As Captain Kuchiki said it is likely. The Bounts did attack a friend of his first and Kurosaki is known to be protective of those he knows," Hitsugaya said.

The boy and his cohorts had proven to be a nuisance at first by barging into Seireitei, throwing the Gotei into chaos, and disrupting an execution. But doing so had revealed three traitors in their midst and the Gotei's imperfections.

The boy was brash and brazen, but he did what he felt was _right_ and Yamamoto could respect that.

"Find these villainous beings before they enter Seireitei. It would be preferred if they were apprehended, but if you must use deadly force. Then do as you must to preserve the peace and balance. This meeting is dismissed." The Head Captain slammed his cane on the ground and the captains filed out.

* * *

The ground didn't feel any different beneath Kariya's feet, then the ground in the Living World. But the _air_. The very air was infused with energy. An energy that made him feel stronger with every breath. The air was clean, clear, and crisper than it ever was in the Living World.

"The atmosphere is certainly invigorating," Koga observed.

"Indeed it is," Kariya agreed. "Maki, where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere in the Rukongai, I'm not sure which district, though," the Soul Reaper answered.

"Hopefully not too far from Seireitei," Kariya said as he pulled a small red velvet drawstring bag from his coat. He opened it and pulled out a few small colored disks. "I'm sure the Soul Reapers know we're here, but I've got something here to keep them busy. While they're occupied, we can find our _entrance_."

He handed a few disks to each of them. "This is Hollow Bait, merely split it in half and the Hollows will soon start swarming. I suggest a populous town to set your bait."

* * *

Naoko was not a cat nor did she posses any cat like traits. She thought those were prefect excuses for her falling flat on her face when she and the others came through the portal. And what kind of portal lets out ten feet from the ground?

The Quincy pushed up from the ground dusted herself off. She looked around, saw that they were in a small clearing and she could sounds of a town nearby. The last vestiges of sunlight were fading past the horizon.

"So this is Soul Society? The afterlife?" Naoko continued to look around. "Doesn't look that much different from home."

Ichigo brushed dirt off his clothes, "Wait until you meet the people. Some folks might be a century older than you, but look younger than you. You know using their portal was actually a lot better than using the other one, at least we didn't have to worry about that huge-ass thing chasing us."

"The Cleaner Ichigo," Rukia supplied. "I recognize this district. It's the 5th District in North Rukongai."

"You know this place that well Rukia?" Orihime asked.

The smaller Soul Reaper gave a nod, "Renji and I come here often. They've got a lot of good places to eat."

The auburn haired girl touched her chin, "I bet they don't sell fried zucchini with chocolate sauce and wasabi though."

"Does she even have taste buds?" Naoko asked Chad. The large man shrugged.

"Where are the Bounts?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe they ended up somewhere else," Uryu suggested.

"We could split up and cover more ground. We could go in pairs! Me and Ichigo, Chad and Uryu, Naoko—" Orihime was cut off when she and the others felt a familiar dark, suffocating presence.

Hollows.

"Hollows? ! In a district this close to Seireitei?" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo was already pulling out his sword, "Looks like it. Damn, we can't let them run through that town killing people. Let's go!"

Naoko was about to join the others in their charge against the Hollows, but something dark darted past her peripheral vision. _Hollow?_ Her nose caught the scent. _No, it's a Soul Reaper._ Her eyes narrow and a low growl rumbled in her throat. _Kariya's Soul Reaper_.

She looked back and saw the others had already disappeared. She pulled out her broken staff and headed after him. _Looks like I'm going hunting._

* * *

A tall, muscular Soul Reaper captain with spiked hair with tiny bells on the ends skidded to a halt. He, along with a few other captains, had been sent to scour the Rukongai for the Bounts. It sounded like it could be fun, fighting opponents from new race. That and Maki Ichinose was known to be with that little group. He could finish off that little prissy like he should have years ago.

When he stopped his little pink haired traveling companion popped up from behind his shoulder.

"What is it, Kenny?"

"Hollows," Kenpachi grunted. It was a rare moment when he felt torn between two good fights. Hollows on one hand and a deserter on the other. "What'd ya' think Yachiru?"

She tapped her chin, "Well, we can always fight Hollows, but when are we ever going to get a chance to fight Maki–Maki?"

Kid had a point. He headed in Ichinose's direction.

* * *

Ichinose knew he was being tailed as he sped through the forest after planting his Hollow bait. Instead of stopping and facing his opponent, he unsheathed his sword and swung it in a sideways arc. Naoko fell to her knees and when the blade passed harmlessly over her head did she rose back onto her feet in one fluid motion.

"Impressive," he muttered.

"Thanks, I can be pretty light on my feet," she said.

The two stood in silence as they stared each other down.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"To stop you from running back to your master. If I end you here that'll be one less person we have to worry about," Naoko said as she lifted her weapon.

"That's tough talk coming from a little girl who's shaking," Ichinose scoffed.

She looked at her weapon and saw that it was slightly trembling. She took a breath to calm her nerves and her thoughts. _Idiot! You ran off to chase an opponent who is much stronger than you and you didn't tell anyone. You could've gotten help or something instead of handling this alone. Now you've made another stupid mistake and probably will die_.

The Quincy tightened her hold on her weapon. _Then I guess I'll just have to not die_.

"I can back up my talk, can you say the same?" She retorted.

"While I'm a former member of the Eleventh Division I still hold onto that Divisions belief to never walk away from a fight," Ichinose said as he raised his sword.

"Good to know."

Ichinose swung his blade down upon her and Naoko blocked it with her broken staff. He pulled back and struck again, only for her to bloke again. He swung again; she moved back, but not fast enough and was rewarded with a cut across her upper part of her left arm.

She looked at the blood and winced at the stinging pain. _It's not too bad. I've had worse_. Her eyes briefly landed on her shoulder. _A lot worse_.

Naoko ran forward with the intent to impale him only for Ichinose to disappear. He reappeared on her right and she ducked and rolled away. Hopping back onto her feet, she quickly moved again when his sword came to close for her comfort.

"Is running away all you're going to do?" He asked.

"I'm not running. I'm just avoiding being hit. It's called having common sense," she retorted. _Something of which I lack in certain moments._

"Call it whatever you want it's still cowardly," Ichinose said.

Naoko's eye twitched. She lunged forward and then sidestepped to her left and thrusted her spear. Ichinose moved so instead of being impaled he was left with a deep gash across his back and side.

Ichinose grunted and jumped away. "Stabbing someone from behind? Now that really is cowardly."

Naoko snorted, "Like you wouldn't have done the same to me."

 _I can cut him. He can bleed. I can do this_. She felt confidence slowly creeping in. Dancing around, swinging her weapon, dodging her opponent, and attacking all felt so… _natural_ and oddly exciting. Darting forward, steel clashing, and jumping back only to repeat the dance felt like second nature.

She shot forward and sidestepped to the right and swung her weapon. Instead of blocking, Ichinose dodged and fiercely kicked Naoko, sending her flying and landing harshly in a thicket of bushes. Ichinose stared at where Naoko fell and when she didn't reappear a few second later he relaxed slightly. Maybe he had knocked her out or better yet she was dead. After a few more seconds of nothing Ichinose sheathed his sword and turned around, intent on rendezvousing with the others.

Suddenly there was a rustling from the bushes and Ichinose didn't have time to draw out his sword when he was tackled by a large white dog. The beast bit into the arm he had lifted to defend himself, small rivers of blood coursed down his arm. The dog bit deeper when he tried to shake it off. When that didn't work he slid his foot under the beast and viciously kicked it off him.

The ghost white dog tumbled off, but quickly sprang up back on its feet. Its lips pulled back in a snarl and a growl rumbled loudly in its throat.

Ichinose pulled out his sword, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Where do you think, idiot?" The dog growled.

The Soul Reaper stared at her in confusion and shock, "I'm fairly certain that Quincies cannot change into animals. What are you?"

Naoko's snarl took on a smirk like quality to it, "One of a kind."

Ichinose sighed in frustration at her cheeky reply. "I suppose it doesn't matter what you are. I'm going to kill you all the same."

But before either of them could charge a huge force crashed through the trees, sending Naoko and Ichinose skidding back. They both stood back up and when the dust settled they both saw a gargantuan man with sharply spiked hair wearing a white haori standing between them.

He grinned, revealing pointed teeth, "Finally found ya'. Been looking all over this fucking forest for ya Ichinose."

Ichinose's eyes widened, "C-Captain… Zaraki?"

He stared at the behemoth of a captain, after wanting for so long to fight, no kill, the man who killed his beloved captain… He tightened his grip on his sword, screw the Quincy girl. He could always kill her once he was done here.

Zaraki grinned a little wider at the look of determination in the man's eyes. It was starting to look like going after him would prove more worthwhile than going after the Hollows after all.

"Hey!" Naoko barked. Zaraki looked over his shoulder at the white dog. "This is my fight, it's rude to interrupt."

He had seen a lot of things in his time, including a talking dog such as Captain Komamura (or was he a wolf? Fox?). So something like this didn't really faze him, he was more focused on his impending fight with the prissy deserter.

"Beat it, mutt. I've been set on fighting this guy for a long while," Zaraki grunted.

The dog shifted into a human form. He raised an eyebrow at that. _Okay, that was new_. The kid was a young girl, a teenager probably, with blue eyes and long black hair. She clutched a short staff with a sharp point and was glaring at him. Zaraki wasn't one for getting into the middle of people's fights, but he hadn't been kidding when he said he'd been waiting for this.

He drew out his sword, "I don't care, kid. Now get out of my way or I'll cut you up too."

Naoko was about to protest when a little girl with pink hair appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. "You better do what Kenny says. He doesn't like people getting in his way of a fun fight. Come on, we can find somewhere to watch Kenny have fun."

Before Naoko could protest the girl, with surprising strength and speed, hauled her away and up into a tall tree where they could see both men from a safe distance.

Satisfied that there would be no more interruptions he turned to his opponent. "Bet you've been waiting a long time for this too. I can see it in your eyes."

Ichinose narrowed his eyes. His voice was laced with pain and anger, "You killed a great man. You didn't deserve to become a captain after doing that."

"Are you still bitching about that? You think your captain was a saint? Get real. How do you think _he_ became a captain, eh?"

The young man snarled, "Shut up. No matter what he did, he was a far better man than you."

He charged ahead and the two men clashed swords. Naoko and the girl beside her watched from their perch on a thick tree branch. The captain had a demonically gleeful grin on his face that worried Naoko slightly. Were all Soul Reaper captains this blood thirsty or just this guy?

The little girl beside her giggled, "Kenny sure looks like he's having fun, right?"

"Yeah, it sure looks that way," Naoko said slowly.

"I'm sorry Kenny had to interrupt your fun though," the girl said next.

The Quincy rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh, that's alright. I shouldn't have been fighting him in the first place. He's much stronger than me."

"But those are the best kind of fights!" The girl adorably protested. "People stronger then you are more fun to fight because they challenge you and make you get stronger, fighting weakling can't do that."

Naoko blinked at her. Huh, she hadn't thought of it like that.

"Come on, is that the best you've got?" Kenpachi barked, drawing the girls' attention.

Ichinose was now covered in more lacerations and blood while Zaraki barely had a scratch on him. The ex-Soul Reaper wiped some blood from his lips and wrapped his hands on the hilt of his sword. There was anger, hatred, and a burning desire to kill shining in his eyes. He was getting passionate, emotional and Naoko knew that could lead a person to making serious mistakes.

True to her belief Ichinose charged forward with a loud roar only for Zaraki to cut him from shoulder to groin with little effort.

The sword in Ichinose's hand fell to the ground and then his body followed suit.

"Che," Zaraki scoffed. He flicked the minute amount of blood off his sword and slid it back into its sheath. "Come on Yachiru we're gettin' outta here. Should've gone and fought the damn Hollows, would've been more entertaining."

Yachiru hopped off the branch and Naoko followed her. The little girl effortlessly jumped back onto the man's shoulder.

"So who the hell are you? You one of those Bounts?" Zaraki gruffly asked Naoko.

She resisted the urge to scoff or roll her eyes at him. "No, I'm not. My name's Naoko Ishida, I'm a Quincy and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Recognition glimmered in the man's eye and Yachiru gasped with delight, "You're a friend of Ichi? Kenny, maybe if she comes with us you could get to play with Ichi again!"

Naoko liked the idea of this muscular giant beating down Kurosaki. _Pay back's gonna be a bitch for you, Kurosaki_. That would teach him not to call her a 'little girl'.

A sharp toothy grin spread across his face, "You might be right about that. Come on, kid. We're heading back to Seireitei, the Bounts might be heading that way as well and so will Kurosaki."

"Yeah Puppy, come with us, we know lot's of shortcuts," Yachiru happily chirped.

"Puppy? Uh, sure. But I introduced myself, who are two?" The Quincy asked.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division," he introduced. He jerked his thumb to the girl on his shoulder, "This is Yachiru Kusajishi, my lieutenant."

"And you're Puppy, I give nicknames to all my friends and that's yours," Yachiru clarified.

"Oh, thank you." Naoko never really had a nickname before. It was nice. "So which way is Seireitei?"

"That way," Kenpachi and Yachiru said in unison with Kenpachi pointing left and Yachiru pointing right.

Naoko held back a sigh. _Why do I have a feeling that we're going to be here a while?_

* * *

 ***I hope this was okay. I know a lot of stuff happened, but I needed to get through it all to move the story along. I'll post again April 15** **th** **.***


	26. Meet Again

Chapter 22: Meet Again

 *** Imitates Mushu from** _ **Mulan**_ *** I LLIIIVVEE!**

 ***clears throat* Sorry for the delay (if anyone noticed or cared) but school got busy and things that were not school related had to be put on hold. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Kariya felt the disappearance of Maki Ichinose's reiatsu and surprised himself by truly feeling a tiny pang of loss. Ichinose had been always a loyal man. Perhaps the only Soul Reaper Kariya ever tolerated despite his hatred for them.

Pity the most loyal member of Kariya's band died.

He was likely killed by a Soul Reaper, perhaps that Zaraki person Ichinose had sworn vengeance against. Ichinose was too strong to be taken down by a measly Hollow.

"I can't feel Ichinose's reiatsu," Koga said.

"Yes," Kariya hummed. "It seems he's dead. Such a shame."

Another member of his group, his family, lost to those of Soul Society. _We will kill Aizen and then the rest of these filthy, arrogant Death Gods. Then your death Ichinose and the deaths of the others will not have been in vain._

Kariya pulled himself together and spoke, "The entrance should be around here."

The benefit of having a Soul Reaper work for him was that Kariya became privy to insider information concerning Soul Society. Such as their secret entrances and escape routes, not to mention the captains and lieutenants that resided inside. Granted, the information may be slightly dated, but since Soul Reapers tended to live longer it was highly unlikely anyone new came into those high positions.

The three men and woman came upon a gnarled, petrified looking tree with its roots weaving through the earth. The white haired man laid his palm on the rough, aged wood, "This must be it."

Yoshi studied the tree with a slight scowl, "How is a dead tree going to get us into Seireitei?"

Their leader's mouth briefly quirked upward at her familiar impatience. Despite how long Bounts can live some traits about each of them never changes. "This obviously is no ordinary tree."

He bent down and grabbed hold of the point of a thick root that was sticking up out of the ground. He twisted it sharply three times; a rusty click was heard with each twist. After the third twist a low, soft rumbling could be heard as a section of ground moved away, revealing an aged stone staircase that descended into darkness.

A secret passage that was devised centuries ago to secretly enter or leave Seireitei, Ichinose had been the one to know about this little entrance. He had heard of secret tunnels in Seireitei once in passing and decided to do more investigating. The labor of which bared useful fruit.

Kariya swept his arm toward the stairs, "Shall we?"

* * *

Rukia twirled her snow white blade and felt the familiar rush of cold air blow through her as she called her attack, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren."

The Shikai attack was weaker than it customarily would have been, a sign that her powers were still recovering. But the avalanche of snow and ice that burst forth was still strong enough to freeze and kill the three mediocre powered Hollows in front of her.

The Hollows here were fairly weak, but they were numerous. She leapt into the air and ran her sword through another Hollow. A loud roar sounded behind her, but before she turned around to defend herself a wave of shimmering pink flew past her. Before she could understand what was happening, something picked her up and whisked her away.

The diminutive Soul Reaper opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she closed and found herself cradled in her brother's arm.

"Brother…"

Byakuya Kuchiki calmly glanced down at her, "Are you unharmed, Rukia?"

She nodded, dazed from being spirited away and his concern of her well being, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He said nothing, but there seemed to have been a glimmer of relief in his eyes as he set her back on her feet. Rukia watched her friends fight from up on the roof, they stood on.

Ichigo leapt out of the way of a reptilian Hollow's incoming claw and he swung his sword and cut off the creature's hand. The monster roared and Ichigo took that chance to cleave its mask in half. The beast stumbled back and nearly squished a cowering child when Chad quickly scooped the child up and spirited him away. He handed the child off to a grateful looking woman who hugged the boy dearly.

"There were Hollows appearing in immense numbers throughout nearby Districts. Do you know if any of the Bounts have the ability to summon or attract Hollows?" Byakuya asked Rukia.

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

Her violet eyes spied a familiar head of cherry red hair. Renji swung his shikai and dispatched a Hollow that was getting too close to Orihime. He swung again and his sword caught three extra in its attack which took care of the last of the swarm of Hollows.

Renji looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Naoko?"

"She's right…" Ichigo was about to point somewhere, but noticed the female Quincy was nowhere around. "Uryu, where's Naoko?"

The Quincy looked around and noticed his sister was nowhere to be found. He could've sworn she was right behind him.

"You lost your sister? !" Ichigo exclaimed when he realized the Quincy had no idea as well.

"I'm her brother Kurosaki, not her keeper! " Uryu snapped. Panic and worry were swelling in his chest and he did not need Kurosaki annoying him right now.

"Who is it that has gone missing?" The noble lord politely inquired.

"Oh, Naoko has Captain Kuchiki. She's Uryu's long lost little sister," Orihime informed.

The aristocratic captain blinked slowly, "I see." He turned to his adopted sister, "There are others captains in this area, and it is possible that one of them may find her instead of the Bounts. If they do there is an excellent chance that she will be taken back to Seireitei."

"As what? A prisoner?" Uryu asked with some sarcasm. He may have developed some trust towards the Soul Reapers he knew, but the mistrust he had held towards them as a whole for so long was still there.

"Currently we Soul Reapers have no quarrel with Quincies; there is no reason she would be treated as such. Unless she were to be hostile and attack, then it would perhaps be possible that she would be incarcerated."

Everyone paused and thought for a moment.

"Well," said Ichigo." I'm sure we know where she'll end up."

* * *

Naoko jolted awake.

Something had woken her, but she couldn't identify what. She blearily looked around, but detected nothing that could have caused her sudden awakening. She did, though find herself still hanging onto Captain Zaraki's massive shoulder. When the adrenaline from her fight with Maki Ichinose wore off, she found herself becoming increasingly unsteady on her feet, the activities of the past two days finally taking their toll.

When Yachiru noticed she suggested Naoko ride on Zaraki's free shoulder. Naoko weakly and sheepishly protested, but Zaraki picked her up and deposited her on his shoulder. She mumbled a thank you and made herself secure before nodding off.

Now that she was awake, she rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"Did you have a good nap Puppy?" Yachiru asked happily.

Naoko yawned, "Yes, I needed it." A slight power nap though, and it didn't compare to an actual night's rest, but she had a feeling she might not get that for a while so she would take what she could get. "Are we there yet?"

"Straight up ahead," Zaraki grunted.

The Quincy girl looked to see a sprawling city made up of clean white buildings topped with gold roofs. In the center she could see a cluster of towers rise above the buildings and a cliff was situated next to the towers. Naoko blinked and slowly absorbed the grandeur that was Soul Society's central hub, Seireitei.

"Whoa," she breathed.

"Yeah, it's really pretty isn't it? It was one of the reasons Kenny and me came here. It's a lot nicer here," Yachiru told her.

"Nicer? What do you mean?" Naoko asked. This was supposed to be Heaven, right? Shouldn't the entire place, not the center, be nice to live in?

"She means that Seireitei is a hell of a lot better than the shitty ass District we came from. You were in the Fifth District so it didn't look so terrible, but the farther you are from Seireitei kid the worse it gets," Zaraki explained.

Naoko didn't know what to say to that. Yoruichi and Urahara never actually talked to her about what Soul Society was like and she never thought to ask. She was saved from having to comment though when they came upon the massive white stone wall and were allowed inside by a giant of a man.

The teen beheld people clad in black robes just like Renji and Rukia's going about in a quick borderline frantic manner. Numerous people didn't pay much mind to Captain Zaraki except to pointedly stay out of his way. Some though, did stare at the sight of Naoko hanging off his shoulder. Feeling embarrassed at being stared at Naoko dropped down from her perch and trotted beside the large man.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Back to my Division, ya' can stay there until we find Kurosaki," Zaraki replied gruffly.

Seeing no better plan Naoko followed. The journey proved to not be long as they soon passed through a gate signified as the entrance to the Eleventh Division. Here when they passed people they stopped and bowed to the captain. Naoko stuck closer to the captain, plenty of these men looked ready to pick a fight with anyone who so much as looked at them wrong. While she might be up for a fight some other day now she was too tired and preoccupied with finding her brother and the others.

"Baldy, Feathers! We're back! And we brought a friend!" Yachiru hollered happily to two men up ahead.

One was taller than the other and had a distinct lack of hair while the other Naoko instantly recognized.

And judging by the look on his face he recognized her too.

"Captain, Lieutenant, how'd it go?" The tall, bald man asked.

"Che, disappointing. We found Ichinose," at hearing that both men gave a slight gasp of surprise. "He was still the weak little bitch he was then. Not much of a fight."

"But it wasn't that bad, we brought a new friend," the little girl lieutenant added.

The Soul Reaper familiar to Naoko coughed as a way to cover up the surprise on his face, "We can see that Lieutenant, who is your lovely looking new friend?"

"This is Puppy!" Yachiru gaily introduced. "Puppy this is Baldy and Feathers."

Naoko sheepishly corrected, "Actually it's Naoko Ishida. And what are your real names?"

The bald man tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame."

The shorter man beside him, gave a gentlemanly bow, "Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Now that everyone's knows everyone," Yachiru hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder and grabbed Naoko's hand. "Let's go eat, Puppy. I'm starving."

At the mention of food Naoko felt her stomach growl in delight. When was the last time she ate? Yesterday? Either way, she was starving and could eat a horse… or two.

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed with her sword laid across her lap, one hand gripping the sheathed blade while the fingers of the other were busy drumming the hilt. Her ears still rang with the announcement that was broadcasted hours ago.

A unique group of Ryouka has invaded Soul Society and everyone was to be on alert if any were to get into Seireitei.

Sakura knew exactly who it was that had come to town.

Her fingers stopped their rhythmic drumming and tightly gripped the hilt instead. Kariya and his cronies were _here_. His purpose for being here mattered not because he was going to die, preferably by her hand, at the end of all this.

 _Do not go looking for trouble. Nothing ever ends well when one does that. It certainly did not end well for you the last time you did so,_ Kasumi cautioned firmly.

Sakura sighed; she knew her weapon had a point. _To be fair you know I didn't go looking for trouble on purpose last time. I went in search of them to save my children._

 _And if that occasion should ever arise again, at least this time you will be better prepared_ , Kasumi agreed. _But_ _only if._

* * *

 ***I know this was short, but I wanted to post something to show you guys I'm still alive and (somewhat) kicking. I'll update again May 20** **th** **.***


	27. Let the Battles Begin

Chapter 23: Let the Battles Begin

 ***Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

It is always easy to overlook something surprisingly, when attentions are directed everywhere for the slightest disturbance. Seireitei and its inhabitants were on high vigilance for any sign of the invading Bounts. It was logical to believe the Bounts would appear at one of the gates, it was the only way inside Seireitei after all.

Who could possibly imagine that their enemy would use an abandoned underground passageway?

No one apparently as a floor tile was moved away and four figures stealthily crawled out unnoticed.

"So this is Seireitei," Yoshi looked around and gave a low whistle. "Pretty fancy looking."

The aged man, Sawatari, scoffed in disgust, "This place is gaudy and tasteless, though a place like this would befit such an arrogant race like the Soul Reapers."

"We are not here to critique their architecture," Kariya reminded them. "What you all must do is find him. Don't engage with the other captains or their subordinates. We are only here for Aizen."

"What about you, sir? What will you be doing?" Koga asked.

Kariya gave him a charming smile and said, "Don't worry about me. I have a… certain task of my own that I need to complete before I meet our dear captain."

"What about after killing him? What then? I seriously don't think the Soul Reapers will appreciate us killing a captain," Yoshi harshly pointed out.

"You are right, but worry not. I do possess an escape plan." He gazed at each of them. "I will not let any more of us die for this cause I assure you. Now go."

They followed his orders by heading in different directions, leaving him alone. He had lied to them of course. He had no escape plan after they, or rather he, killed Aizen. Let the Soul Reapers kill what was left of their group, it no longer mattered. As long as they killed Aizen Kariya didn't care who else died be they Soul Reaper or Bount. If Kariya was going to die he'd rather die not while under anyone's control.

He was done being someone's dog. Kariya stared up at the sky and narrowed his ruby eyes. _Wherever you are hiding Aizen, we will find you and end you_.

* * *

"Move faster you fools! I want these beings found now!" Captain Kurotsuchi barked at his scurrying subordinates.

To Kurotsuchi it was imperative that they find the Bounts before any of the stupider captains do and kill them. It would be a crime to waste such rare specimens. The captain shuddered with delight at the thought of the experiments he could perform upon such new and interesting creatures. He never had the chance before and now he was about to…provided no one got in his way.

"Sir!" A nameless scientist squeaked. "A Bount has been spotted!"

He and everyone else gave their attention to the large computer screen to see an elderly man. Kurotsuchi's mouth pulled into a deeper frown; it wasn't the best specimen he could hope for. Elderly specimens never lived long under his care. But then again when have beggars ever gotten to be choosers? The old man would suffice… for now.

"Sir, who do you want to dispatch to retrieve him?" Akon asked.

Kurotsuchi tapped his finger with the long black nail before speaking. "No one. I will go myself. I do not want to risk the specimen being damaged by any of you incompetent fools. Nemu!"

His silent assistant appeared beside him and bowed. "Yes, Master?"

"You are in charge while I am gone, so don't screw it up," he ordered.

She stoically bowed, "Yes, Master."

* * *

The captain of the Second Division, Soi Fon, stood rigidly on the balcony that was right outside her office. She stood perfectly still, virtually serene-looking to an outside observer, but every muscle in her body was tense and ready to spring into action. And she might just spring on her lieutenant if he didn't stop his obnoxiously loud eating!

She whirled around and snapped, "Ōmaeda, silence your strident snaking or I will throw those snacks in the river."

To her lieutenant's credit he flinched as expected after being addressed in such a tone. He swallowed the mouthful of food, "But Captain, I'm nervous and eating helps with easing my nerves."

"You eat no matter what state your nerves are in," she stated dryly.

Her obese lieutenant popped another cracker in his mouth, "Your point?"

She turned around and massaged her forehead with one hand while wondering if getting a new lieutenant would be worth the hassle. Ōmaeda did display his moments of usefulness, few and far in between as they were. Her ruminations on replacements were interrupted by the sound of the return of one of her men.

Without turning around, she sharply commanded, "Report."

"We have located one of the Bounts ma'am, a tan skinned muscular man with orange hair. He's…" the Onmitsukido member hesitated.

At that Soi Fon glanced over her shoulder and glared at the man, "He's what? Out with it."

Captain Fon might not be known for killing the messenger, but she was known for beating them. "He's been spotted in Seireitei not far from the Tenth Division."

Ōmaeda nearly choked on one of his crackers and Soi Fon tightly clenched her jaw. If there was one, then it was highly likely that the rest were inside Seireitei as well. Her hands tightly curled into fists. Seireitei had been invaded… _again_. This was the second time in the span of a month that their city had been invaded by outsiders.

This was utterly unacceptable.

Being invaded by human freaks, captains betraying them, and now they were being infiltrated by these insignificant spiritual beings. Has the Gotei truly become so undisciplined and indolent that their enemies could just walk in and out as they please?

She couldn't speak for the other Divisions, but the Second was certainly none of those things and she would prove it.

"Ōmaeda, round up the troops and seek out and destroy the rest of these Bounts. I'll take care of the one near the Tenth."

Soi Fon didn't wait for her lumpish lieutenant to respond as she leapt onto the railing and out into the open air.

She scowled as she thought, _Nothing like this ever happened when Lady Yoruichi was in charge_.

* * *

Nanao Ise was the picture of calm even as most of her Division members ran about like decapitated poultry. People were running about in an unseemly disorganized manner looking for the new enemies to come waltzing through Seireitei. At least Kurosaki's group had made it easy with their cannonball entrance.

She sighed through her nose and adjusted her glasses. There was nothing to do about that now except try and get her people into a more organized state and it would help if her captain were here.

"Lazy, drunken bastard," Nanao grumbled to herself as images of her thwacking him over the head with her large, _heavy_ tome filtered through her mind.

Seeing that her soused superior was not in their Division she set out to find him. Only to stop when she spotted a woman with long dark teal hair standing a few yards away from her. She held a red fan in one hand that was attached to a sword by a chain in her other hand. The woman noticed Nanao's presence and appeared almost as shocked as her.

 _Is this one of the…?_ Nanao carefully felt her reiatsu and it didn't feel like a Hollow or Soul Reaper. _It must be_. _Great_.

The woman's lips turned into a pitiless smile, "Aren't I lucky? I know Kariya told us not to confront any captains or their peons, but how could I possibly resist the chance to exercise my new power? Though I suppose it won't be much of a fight against a wimpy looking little mouse like you."

The lieutenant's eye twitched. Peon? Wimpy mouse? Nanao's mind already began picking out the predominantly potent and painful kidō spells she knew.

"Well, hello there ladies~!" Both women looked up to see Captain Kyoraku standing on a rooftop right above them.

He gracefully leapt down to the ground and adjusted his hat, "It looks like I arrived just in time, eh Nanao-chan? Don't worry; I'll handle this woman even though I can't say I'll enjoy this. Fighting women is something that does not sit well with me."

"Back off you bastard, I was talking to the little librarian over there. This doesn't concern you," Yoshi sneered.

Kyoraku's normally jovial eyes turned serious, "I'm afraid—"

"She's right," Nanao interrupted.

The captain whirled around in shock at his lieutenant, "What? Are you serious, Nanao-chan? Are you feeling well?"

Her eyes narrowed and she thwacked his hand away with the fan she kept in her sleeve. "I'm fine and stop calling me that. She challenged me so this makes this _my_ fight, now step aside."

Kyoraku hesitantly stared between the Bount and his lieutenant, he hated seeing his precious Nanao fighting and getting hurt. While she was a capable and, at times, a fierce warrior, it brought him little comfort. She sensed his reluctance at letting her fight and rolled her eyes.

Nanao shoved her heavy tome into his chest, "Hold that for me, will you?"

"N-Nanao?" Her captain squeaked.

Her glasses glinted dangerously in the sunlight, "I'm going to show this bitch what this wimpy mouse I capable of."

* * *

Sawatari quickly discovered that Seireitei was a confounding maze of streets and alleyways. How was he ever going to find that captain? His search was hindered even more every time a group of Soul Reapers came his way and he was forced to hide.

He could always bring out Baura and let his Doll gobble up those Soul Reapers, but that would draw unnecessary attention.

Perhaps that would be moot as it seemed he already had someone's attention.

"I may look old, but I'm still in possession of my wits. Come out whoever you are, I know you are following me."

A few feet behind him the wall began to chip away and the form of a body emerged from the wall. The person who stepped out was an odd looking being to Sawatari. He was average height, dressed in black with a white coat. His face was painted in black and white and a strange pointed hat rested on his head.

The elderly looking Bount narrowed his eyes. _A white coat… and his reiatsu is much stronger than these plebes_.

"Staring is considered quite rude," the captain said with a light snap to his voice. "Introductions are in order I believe."

"Quite right. I am Sawatari, a Bount. Now who are you?"

The captain's lips twisted into a humorless smile. "I am Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the Twelfth Division. Now that we've got the pointless pleasantries out of the way, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He gripped the hilt of the sword hanging between his legs, "Or must I use force? I'd rather not as I do not want to risk damaging such a rare specimen such as yourself."

Sawatari gripped his cane, "I'm afraid I must decline your offers for I have no intention of going anywhere with anyone."

Kurotsuchi sighed, "Force it is then. I suppose I'll just have to be careful." He drew out his sword, "Rip, Ashisogi Jizō."

The plain katana turned into a gold trident with slightly curved prongs that ascended from the guard, which was shaped like an infant's head with its hands clasped in prayer.

Sawatari eyed it with disdain. "Such a gaudy looking weapon." He tapped his cane on the ground, "Come out Baura, it's time to eat."

The ground rippled out from his cane like waves in a pond. An immense stone fish leapt up from the rippling floor as though it was made from water.

Kurotsuchi's eyes briefly shone with fascination, "Hmm… now that's an interesting ability. I'll definitely have to take care not to kill you so I can study it."

* * *

Soi Fon darted from rooftop to rooftop looking for any sign of the Bount that was said to have been spotted and so far her eagle eyes saw nothing. She scanned her surroundings again and this time her eyes caught sight of the man she had been looking for.

Her gray eyes narrowed, _Perfect_.

Koga felt a sudden shift in the air that caused him to stop walking. _It seems we're not alone_ , Dalk chortled. The Bount lifted his muscular arm…

…to block a kick in mid-air from Captain Soi Fon.

Soi Fon jumped back and landed neatly on the ground. "Good senses you've got there."

Koga grunted, "What do you want Soul Reaper?"

"What I want is you in my custody or, better yet, dead, Bount. Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to force you?" She gripped the hilt of her sword, preparing to draw it out.

"I have no intention of going anywhere with you, Soul Reaper. I have a mission and it does not concern you, so be gone."

A wicked gleam entered her eyes and an equally wicked smile crossed her face. "Force it is then."

She unsheathed Suzumebachi and darted forward just as he pulled out the metal ball that was his Doll.

* * *

A piece of juicy grilled beef was about to find itself in Naoko's mouth when she paused. Both girls were sitting in the Eleventh Division's dining hall alone. Naoko was enjoying grilled beef with a side of steamed rice and tea. Normally she would be munching on crispy bacon and a fluffy omelet, but meat was meat and the beef was well prepared, so it would suffice. Yachiru was busy gulping down bowl after bowl of creamy rice porridge with sweet pickled plums.

Yachiru stopped in devouring her third bowl and directed her attention at the Quincy. "What's wrong Puppy?"

Naoko lowered her chopsticks, "I'm not sure. There's a change in the air, like it's getting charged up or something."

To her the air felt like it did before a lightning storm, charged with energy just waiting to be released. There was anticipation in the air too. _Is this… the reiatsu of other Soul Reapers I'm feeling? It feels like they're getting ready for something… a fight maybe?_ As a Quincy sensing reiatsu was almost second nature and in a place that's saturated with reishi, like Soul Society, that made her senses stronger.

Naoko said slowly, "Yachiru, I think… some people are getting ready to fight. They might be fighting the Bounts."

The little lieutenant leapt up and her eyes sparkled, "Really?" She seized Naoko's hand and dragged her from the table," Come on, Puppy, let's go see."

* * *

 ***Was this any better? We're nearing the end in roughly five chapters. I'm having Nanao fight because I think underneath that calm face is a badass fighter and there aren't many stories that show such a side to her. I'll post again June 3** **rd** **.***


	28. Finish Them

Chapter 24: Finish Them

 ***Kudos to those of you who got the reference the title was making. I got a job for the summer. Great for making some extra cash, not great for my writing time. This is a long chapter that jumps around so read slowly and carefully. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"Come out, come out Bount," Kurotsuchi tapped the ground with the tip of his golden sword. His eyes narrowed as he looked about in anticipation. "You're not going to just hide, are you? I'm well aware of your abilities. You can only appear from large surfaces like the ground or walls."

He shunpoed to the nearest rooftop, "Now let's see you try and use your abilities on me."

A voice chuckled dryly, "If you insist."

The space behind the captain rippled and the rock fish slide through with his mouth wide open. Kurotsuchi quickly jumped away, he landed and looked up to see the Doll slipping into the sky like a fish through water.

"Ohh, this is new," A vicious grin appeared on his face. "I love it when test subjects demonstrate something I didn't expect. That makes them all the more fascinating."

Instead of a verbal reply the ground beneath him rippled and he jumped high in the air just as Baura was coming up, intended on swallowing him whole again. Instead of diving back down the fish swam at high speed for the captain. Said man scowled, moved out of the way, and tried to cut the beast only to have his sword bounce off. The Doll's tail, then swung and threw Kurotsuchi into a wall.

He staggered, but stayed on his feet. The Doll resurfaced enough just to show the Bount riding it. The elderly man gave a reedy chuckle, "Is this the best you can do, Soul Reaper? I thought captains were supposed to be powerful."

Kurotsuchi growled, "Don't get cocky just because you got one good hit in."

Sawatari smirked as he and his Doll sank beneath the stone floor, disappearing from sight. The captain scowled _this trick again? It was interesting the first time, but now it's getting boring._

He felt the air ripple behind him and he jumped away. But when he looked back, he saw only the tail of the beast flicker in the space. The captain didn't have time to wonder what the Bount was up to because the Doll appeared at his side and grabbed his left arm in its mouth.

Kurotsuchi tried to pull himself free, but when that didn't work he tried stabbing his sword in the eye of the creature. His aim was off and his blade sank into the soft, unprotected flesh of Baura's underbelly. The creature groaned and opened his mouth, allowing the captain to escape, though he paid with his arm to do so.

The captain huffed at the inconvenience and jumped away, with one hand he juggled holding his sword and fishing out a small syringe from his robe. Once he found it, he stabbed the needle into the stump of a limb. The appendage glowed and soon a new arm sprouted from where the previous one had been bitten off.

He flexed his fingers, "It's such a pain to have to do that, though I suppose it's better than fighting with one arm."

The painted captain finally noticed that he wasn't being attacked. Instead the giant fish was flopping around like an actual fish out of water. _Oh? What's this then? Could the Bount's Doll be affected by Ashisogi Jizō's abilities?_

"Baura, what is the matter with you?" Sawatari cried in alarm.

"I… don't know. I'm having… trouble moving," The stone fish groaned.

"What? What did that Soul Reaper do to you? !"

"This is a special ability of my zanpakutou's," Sawatari looked up to see Kurotsuchi descending upon him. The captain landed in front of him and stabbed his sword into the side of the Bount's chest.

"It has the unique ability to paralyze whatever it cuts, however," now his mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "It doesn't block the feeling of pain."

He twisted his blade causing Sawatari to scream in agony Baura to thrash about in pain. The jerking and twisting of the beast threw Kurotsuchi off and grabbed the old man. The Bount sat on his stone throne on the fish's back and reishi particles were drawn to him. The particles coalesced on his wound, healing it instantly.

"Now that's interesting," Kurotsuchi muttered. His mind flashed to his fight with a certain neophyte Quincy and how the brat was able to bend the reishi to his will.

"The advantage to fighting in a place with such high concentrations of reishi is that I can heal myself quite easily," Sawatari boasted. "You can attack me as many times as you like, I'll merely undo any damage you cause me."

The pair slowly submersed themselves into the ground.

That twisted smile was still on his face, "You can run and hide as much as you like, you'll never escape me."

* * *

Nanao lifted her arm above her head and said, "Bakudou 10: Hoshi Shīrudo."

A wide clear crystal like a kite shaped shield appeared on her arm in time to stop Yoshi's sword from cleaving her arm. Yoshi jumped back and the shield shattered from that one strike. Low numbered spells weren't the strongest, but it was the first thing Nanao could think of.

The Bount rested her sword against her shoulder and smirked, "How cute, you can do magic tricks? Got anything else up your sleeve?"

"Why don't you come closer and find out?" Nanao challenged, "Hado 23: Kasai Borutosuto."

A thunderbolt shaped streak of red-orange fire shot out from her fingertips which Yoshi dodged with a fluid twist of her body. The Bount used the momentum of her twist to swing her leg at Nanao. This Soul Reaper did not have much in the way of physical combat experience, but she did know the very basics. Her arms sprang up in a defensive cross and came in contact with Yoshi's kick. The blow sent her skidding back a ways and she was pleasantly surprised to find that she was still on her feet.

Kyoraku sucked in a breath, "Nanao…"

"Stay out of this, Captain. I've got this under control," she assured him.

Yoshi snorted imperiously, "You've got nothing. Nothing but subpar parlor tricks."

"Then you're wrong, I don't have nothing," Nanao's eyes then narrowed dangerously. "And my kidō is _not_ subpar." To prove that she clasped her hands together and then put her palms outward, "Wash away the flesh, entrap the soul, and bind the heart. Bakudou 31: Kōshitsu no Kagayai Kēji."

A dozen bars of shining white light formed around Yoshi and elegantly formed together entrapping her in what looked like a glowing bird cage. Nanao felt pride in her abilities and some smug satisfaction. But all self congratulatory feelings vanished when the Bount's weapon changed.

"I didn't think I needed to go all out, but I'm glad I do. This is the first time I get to use my new abilities," Yoshi chuckled.

The sword and fan weren't in her hands anymore. Armor covered her left arm and she held a glowing yellow sword with six swords trailing behind the one in her hand in an arc. She swung her many blades and sliced through the bars causing the cage to shatter into dust.

Nanao blinked rapidly, "What is that?"

"A more amped up version of my weapon. You like? Now you have to show me yours since I showed you mine," Yoshi taunted. "You do have a zanpakutou don't you?"

Nanao bristled at the insinuation. It wasn't something people said to her face for fear of the wrath they'd incur, but she could see it in their faces. She didn't carry her sword around in public, which made people wonder if she even _had_ one. Nanao could attest that she did have one, but it was… different than other peoples and there wasn't much call for her to use it. Even less so when she got along fine using her kidō or letting her captain take care of the situation.

She calmly adjusted her glasses, "I do, but I see no need to bring it out to use on the likes of you. My kidō is more than sufficient."

The Bount snorted, "Your _kidō_? A bunch of lights and illusions?"

Nanao straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin up, "Oh, it's much more than that. I'm just getting started."

* * *

In the five minutes of their fight Soi Fon had learned two things. First, her Shikai didn't work on the metal Doll. The captain had never had to use her sword's abilities on inorganic matter and now found that they didn't work. Second, the Doll was faster than she anticipated and was succeeding in keeping her from piercing the Bount himself.

Soi Fon jumped back and dodged a swing from the metallic spider-like creature. She landed atop a nearby rooftop and narrowed her calculating gray eyes. _I know my Shikai won't work on the Doll which only leaves this man. I really hope that by killing him I kill this thing too_.

The metallic woman twisted her head at a creepy angle, "What's the matter? Don't want to play anymore? I admit I prefer playing with men then I do with women, but you'll do for now."

The Chinese woman scowled, she hated that thing and its voice was becoming so annoying. It was frustrating that she wouldn't get the satisfaction of stabbing Suzumebachi through her. Soi Fon hoped that when she stabbed the Bount it would cause the Doll a great deal of pain.

Soi Fon swung her arm and cried, "Hado 32: Ōkasen!"

The flaming yellow arc of fire that burst from her hand squarely hit Dalk.

The captain felt a moment of satisfaction at hitting the irritating creature, but that was short lived when the smoke cleared and said creature was standing there as though nothing happened.

"Fire has little effect on me," Dalk's pointed arm shot out at the captain, who deftly dodged again. "Come on, let's play!"

She landed nimbly on the ground for just a second, then in a burst of shunpo went after the Bount. They apparently suspected as much because the Doll's arm caught Soi Fon in the chest and throwing her against the wall. The captain quickly recovered and darted away just before the point of Dalk's arm would've pined Soi Fon to the wall through her chest.

The Doll turned to face her and frowned, "Will you stop moving around so much? It's so annoying." Then her creepy smile came back, "I know of a way to make you stay still."

"Do what you have to Dalk, just hurry up," Koga grunted. Kariya had said not to engage any captains or high-seated officers for a reason. Even with the boost from the concentrated souls they had drank thanks to the Bitto; it didn't seem to be enough.

Dalk brought her arms together, then slowly spread them apart, in the growing space between her arms looked to be a metal web.

The Doll stretched the net wider, "This'll slow you down."

She threw the net and Soi Fon tried to dodge it and would have if her right arm hadn't been caught in the net and trapped against the wall. The captain futilely tried to tug her arm free, but with no success.

"Looks like I caught a fly in my web," the Doll chortled.

"I'm a hornet, damn it!"

"It doesn't matter what you are because you're dead now," Dalk pulled her arm back and the pointed tip glinted in the sunlight.

Soi Fon was contemplating cutting off her arm in order to get away when a streak of neon blue light shot past her and hit the Doll. It didn't seem to cause any damage, but it did make Dalk stagger backwards and bought Soi Fon time to act.

She laid her free hand on the metal encasing her other arm, "Bakudou 24: Tōketsu Kotsu"

A layer of ice crawled over the metal where her hand touched. _If fire based attacks won't work, then maybe ice will instead_. Her theory proved correct when she slammed her elbow into the ice covered chunk of metal and it shattered, freeing her.

"You pesky little rodent, I should've killed you when I had the chance," Dalk growled.

"Well you didn't and unlike you I won't waste this chance to kill _you_ ," Uryu coolly returned, standing between the Bount's Doll and Soi Fon.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to intervene in someone's fight, Quincy?" The petite captain asked with a hint of irritation coloring her voice.

She wasn't against an opportunist taking advantage of an opportunity to win a fight. It was something she had done plenty of times and even encouraged her men to do as well. But she still felt slightly put off at having been saved by a human kid.

Uryu spared her a glance over his shoulder, "Forgive me Captain next time I'll sit back and let her stab you."

She snorted at his sarcasm, "I'm not ungrateful, brat." Her gray eyes studied the Bount and his metallic creature. The assassin captain dropped her voice to murmur, "Any chance you can distract that metal monstrosity for me?"

The Quincy didn't take his eyes off the Doll, "Yes."

She gave him a faint nod before disappearing in a flash and Uryu fired another arrow. Dalk shielded herself with her steel arms and then took a stab at Uryu. The Quincy moved away quickly to the left, but her other arm came at him and sliced his right shoulder.

"That must've hurt. Scream for me boy," she tittered.

Uryu scowled and fired another arrow only for it to miss. Koga watched his Doll with narrowed eyes. _There's the Quincy, but where is the…?_

Soi Fon appeared out of thin air beside him.

His eyes widened, "Dalk!"

The creature turned and stabbed at the captain. The assassin twisted her body out of the way in midair, but was still able to prick his shoulder. A black butterfly shaped tattoo appeared where her Shikai had pierced him. Soi Fon landed in front of Uryu who was gripping his injured arm and trying to not fall to his knees.

Without looking behind her, she asked, "Can you still fight?"

The Quincy forced himself to stand straighter, "Yes, I can still fight."

"You better be sure about that or I'll forcibly remove you from this fight. I don't tolerate those who get in my way."

Koga looked at the tattoo that the captain's attack had left him. He raised an eyebrow, "Is this all your sword can do? Tattoo your enemies with butterflies?"

Soi Fon's mouth twisted into a sharp smirk. People who weren't familiar with her sword _always_ underestimated it, which was fine by her. It made the shock on their faces when they realized what Suzumebachi could really do all the sweeter.

She held up her hand and slowly moved her fingers, "It does far more than that, just wait until my stinger touches that tattoo again."

Koga got the distinct impression that that was something he did not want to happen. Instead of balking, he stood firm and glowered at her. "I highly doubt you'll be able to do so again, Soul Reaper."

"It's not her you should be worried about."

The muscular Bount whirled around to see the Quincy is standing in front of him with an arrow drawn and aimed for right between his eyes. He had been so focused on the woman captain, he had forgotten about the boy.

"Dalk!"

"Here I come, pretty boy!"

The steel Doll lunged for Uryu and he dodged to the side, but was thrown aside into a wall by a swing of Dalk's arm. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs; he struggled to get back up as the spider crept closer to him.

"You know, he was wrong." Soi Fon said smugly. Koga looked over his shoulder to see her standing there with the point of her stinger imbedded in the center of the tattoo on his arm. "You should have been worried about me."

She removed her stinger and the tattoo began to glow red. A vicious pain began to rip through Koga's body like an intense fire both slowly and quickly burning him up from the inside. He fell to his knees and the tattoo grew in size until it covered his whole body in a red glow. In a blinding flash the Bount and his Doll had both been obliterated.

Uryu blinked in both awe and confusion, "What was that?"

"Nigeki Kessatsu," Soi Fon answered curtly as she recalled her shikai and sheathed her sword. "When I pierce the same place twice on my opponent, they die."

She stepped up to Uryu and held out her hand. The Quincy looked at the silent offered sign of assistance. His pride dictated that he gets up on his own, but his aching bones and throbbing wounds said otherwise. He gripped her petite hand and with surprising strength she hauled him up onto his feet. Still without saying anything Soi Fon wrapped one arm around Uryu's waist and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Never let it be said that I'm ungrateful, so thank you for saving me," she said begrudgingly.

Uryu got the distinct feeling that the diminutive captain rarely expressed gratitude of any kind to anyone. Instead of shooting her a sarcastic remark he chose to be civil, "You're welcome."

"The Tenth Division is close, we can go there so you can recover," she said.

Uryu said nothing as she led him down the street. He was too busy fighting to stay conscious and wondering if the stern captain beside him would be willing to help find his misplaced little sister.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi could be a patient man when it suited him.

Like now for instance.

His zanpakutou's poison would be wreaking its havoc on its wrinkly victim. A paralytic was handy when paralyzing limbs, but it was even more effective when paralyzing more vital parts like the lungs or heart.

 _He can't hide in that other dimension forever. There's no reiashi there for him to use to heal himself. Not that it'll do him much good against my sword's effects, but he doesn't know that_ , the scientist mused.

In the space between dimensions Baura was swimming slower than normal and with greater difficulty.

"Baura what is the matter with you? I healed my wounds; you shouldn't still be affected by whatever that damnable captain did!" Sawatari's temper was shortened due to his frustration.

He had gotten careless and even though his wounds were healed something _still_ felt wrong. He couldn't move his entire right arm and half his chest felt odd, not numb exactly, but drawing in air was a struggle.

"Master…" Baura groaned in pain. "I can't… keep…"

Sawatari's mouth pressed into a thin line. He and Baura couldn't stay in this space forever that would be too taxing. They had no choice but to resurface.

"Up top Baura, let us hope that madman captain is nowhere near where we resurface."

The stone fish obeyed and Sawatari carefully looked around and saw that they were indeed alone. Some tension left his muscles until he heard a voice.

"So you reappear, at last." The old man spied the accursed captain fair distance in front of them.

Kurotsuchi held something in his hand that the Bount couldn't see, but judging by the way he was smirking it couldn't mean anything good for Sawatari. "I've grown tired of all this cat-and-mouse chasing. I'm eager to start experimenting on you, so let's end this."

He held up the detonator in his hand and pushed the button. A series of small explosions could be heard underneath them and then hundreds of razor sharp spikes shot out from the ground. Numerous blades pierced Baura's soft, unprotected underbelly. His stone beast Doll writhed and gave an unholy screech of pain.

The Doll's floundering threw Sawatari right off its back; the old man painfully hit the ground. He struggled to push himself up on his arms, his aged body proving more useless than ever.

Kurotsuchi sauntered up to the decrepit man and stopped just a foot away in front of him. He casually clasped his hands behind his back with his sword still in one hand, "I never thought I'd have a chance to use these mines. I can't recall why I built them; it was for something decades ago I believe. I'm so glad I found them and that you took your time in that little dimension of yours."

The captain pointed his sword at the Bount, "Now would you like to come with me dead or alive? It makes no matter to me."

"Please, have mercy!" The elderly man pleaded.

"Mercy? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that concept," Kurotsuchi chuckled as though he had made a joke.

The glint of light reflecting from the gold blade was the last thing Sawatari saw.

* * *

Nanao learned, much to her chagrin that there were two sides of her opponent's weapon. There were the swords which acted as the offense and a large fan that was obviously the defense.

Which she was currently using to pin Nanao to the wall by her neck.

"Nanao!" Kyoraku cried out.

Yoshi pressed her heavy fan harder against the lieutenant's throat. "Not one more step _Captain_. Or I'll cut off her head and throw it at your feet."

Scowling, Kyoraku stepped back.

Soft whisperings caught her ear; she looked at her pinned prey and demanded, "What the hell are you muttering?"

"… if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle! Hado 63: Raikouhou!"

A blinding yellow lightening shot from Nanao's fingertips that utterly incinerated her opponent. All that was left were the tattered and charred remains of the Bount's clothes and a pile of ash. The lieutenant dropped to the ground, coughing and massaging her throat.

Her superior was immediately at her side helping her up, "Nanao… remind me to never, _ever_ get on your bad side again."

"After today Captain I highly doubt you'll ever forget." A thought crossed Nanao's mind. "Captain, what were you doing that made you leave the Division? I thought I'd seen you earlier passed out drunk in the sun."

"You wound me my precious Nanao! As if I always drink until I pass out." He quickly corrected that statement when he saw the dry, deadpan look she was giving him. "Alright, sometimes I do. But this time I wasn't and instead was with Ukitake."

"Doing what?" Sometimes Ukitake was a good influence on her captain and sometimes her captain was a bad influence on Ukitake. It was really a fifty-fifty chance on who would influence who on any given day.

"Looking up what we could on the Bounts in the Daireishokairō."

She looked at him with a glimmer of interest, "Did you find anything?"

Kyoraku tipped his straw hat to shadow his eyes, a clear sign that he was becoming serious. "We think we know why the Bounts are here and what exactly it is they're after."

* * *

 ***I wanted to get the fights out of the way so I put them all in one chapter. Were they okay? I hope I got Soi Fon and Nanao right, I don't normally write them.**

 **Hado spell 23 and Bakudou spells 10, 24, and 31 are my creation. I kept the deal about Nanao's zanpakutou open-ended because I kind of like the idea of her wielding a Shinto priestess weapon like she does in canon, but I might come up with something different or better later. I liked the banter that developed between Nanao and Yoshi.**

 **Soi Fon strikes me as the type who wouldn't be too pissed about someone stepping into her fight if it meant that they had a chance to kill the enemy. Look at the start of her fight with Barragan and what she tells Ōmaeda if you need proof.**

 **I'll post again June 17** **th** **. Please review in the meantime.***


	29. Charged and Ready

Chapter 25: Charged and Ready

 ***The job is going well if anyone was wondering. My thoughts and condolences to those in Orlando, Florida. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few OCs.***

* * *

The air felt charged with the flaring reiatsu of powerful people intensely fighting. It made Sakura's skin prickle and tingle as if little sparks of fire were landing on her skin. She stood outside, her balled gloved fists rested on the wood railing and her eyes directed towards the sky. _I recognize that type of reiatsu. I haven't felt it in fourteen years, but I would recognize it_ _anywhere_.

Memories of a night smelling of freshly fallen rain, the sound of infants' crying, and the feel of wind whipping about her and pain slicing through her body.

 _It's been almost fourteen years and yet I can still remember it as if it were yesterday_. She traced the path of her scar with one hand starting at the bottom of her left rib cage and running diagonally to the top of her right hip. Even Unohana's skilled healing hands could not completely remove the scar tissue, so Sakura was left with a physical reminder of how she failed and died.

Her hand drifted from her stomach to the hilt of her sword resting on her hip _. I won't fail this time. If I do find him, he will perish_.

"Ah, there you are Sakura." A familiar gentle voice started Sakura from her vengeful thoughts. She looked to see Captain Unohana striding up to her.

"Captain, I didn't know you were looking for me," she said. "Did you need something?"

"Not really, I merely like to keep track of where my subordinates are especially in such an… exciting time like now." She looked up at the sky, her eyes serene as ever. "So much of a ruckus is being drummed up, more than when Kurosaki and his group first arrived. Speaking of whom, I believe they are here as well as these new ryoka."

Sakura's body stiffened and she couldn't help the sharp inhale. _Ichigo is here again? Is Uryu here too? He… he can't be, he doesn't have access to his Quincy powers. He'd be easy pickings for the Bounts, they both would_.

"Really?" She tried to at least sound neutral.

"Yes," Unohana hummed. "I'm sure they will be fine though as long as they work together and _don't go looking for trouble_."

She said those last five words with a subtle emphasis that Sakura couldn't help, but wonder if it is being directed to her specifically. Did Unohana know what Sakura wanted to do? The Quincy wouldn't put it past the healer captain. That woman seemed to know everything, but perhaps she merely gave that impression.

But Unohana had been the one to treat Sakura's wound so she had to have felt the lingering unusual reiatsu on the wound and to compare it to the reiatsu that could be felt now, and that Sakura still remembered everything from her previous life including her death well… It didn't take a genius to put two and two together to get four.

"W-What do you mean by that, Captain?"

Unohana directed her gentle, seemingly _knowing_ gaze at her. "I mean that rarely does any good come when one actively goes looking for trouble. Though I suppose if they did so with the intent to _protect_ someone that would be different, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so." _But aren't good intentions what pave the road to hell?_

Unohana turned to leave, "Well, I should go check on the other members and make sure they are doing well. Good luck to you, Sakura."

The Quincy watched her retreating form with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Good luck? Sakura looked back up at the sky. Maybe that woman really did know everything.

* * *

Kariya pressed himself up against a wall when he heard a group of people coming his way. He lowered his reiatsu until it was nigh invisible and waited until the group of black clad Soul Reapers was a safe distance away from him. He eased himself away from the wall and continued on.

He was close, he could feel it. The power of the Jōkaishō was calling out to him like a siren to a sailor. A call he would happily heed. _Once I have this power, I will bring about your end Sosuke Aizen._

* * *

Inside the Twelfth Division everything was still running smoothly despite the captain being gone or because of that. Even Nemu would admit that her captain/father's can be unsettling to numerous.

Red light from the flashing warning signs on the large computer screens bathed the room in a crimson glow.

"Lieutenant, what is it?" A scientist asked, panicked.

"It seems a powerful ryoka is heading our way," she replied calmly.

She immediately ran for the door along with other Soul Reapers to head off whoever was coming. Before they could reach the door though it was blasted to bits by a fierce explosion. The force of the explosion and violent gusts of wind sent her and everyone else flying back. Large chunks of debris fell from the ceiling, furniture and people were thrown about.

Nemu struggled to prop herself up on one arm, blood was running down one side of her face. The lieutenant looked up to see who had stormed their way in. Kariya looked at the woman not far from him, a lieutenant judging by the badge on her arm.

"Where… are you going?" She asked.

"The Jōkaishō, the Bount Crest, is here, I can feel it. I'm here to claim it and put an end to you Soul Reapers just as you put an end to us Bounts," Kariya growled. "Now, where is it?"

Confusion colored her green eyes, "Crest? I've never heard of such a thing."

He sighed, "Then I suppose I'll have to do this the hard way and tear this place apart brick by brick."

He disappeared in a swirling tornado of wind that dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

Naoko skidded to a halt when Yachiru did. The little girl was stiff and staring out to the left of where they were originally going, which Naoko didn't know was where. The lieutenant had proven to Naoko that she possessed no normal (or any) sense of direction. The Quincy took the brief stop to rest her hands on her knees and catch her breath.

For such a small person she could run _fast_.

"Wh-What's wrong, Yachiru?" Naoko panted.

"Nemu-chan is in trouble," Yachiru's voice had an unsettling seriousness to it.

 _Nemu? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?_ The Quincy wondered. She didn't have time to wonder anymore because Yachiru seized her hand and they were running again.

"Come on, Puppy. We gotta help Nemu-chan!"

* * *

Kariya landed nimbly on his feet in another part of the Research and Development Institute. Only the sound of his heels clicking against the stone floor could be heard through the deserted corridor. He laid his hand on his chest when the tattoo underneath briefly flared with warmth and a red glow. His feet led him farther down the hall until he came to a steel door at the end.

With the flick of his hand a violent wave of air ripped the door off its hinges and he strolled right through. The room was empty, but cabinets labeled with numbers and letters that seemed to signify some kind of filing system lined the walls. Seized with a growing impatience at having come so far and being so close right now Kariya called up a wind that threw open all the doors that lined the walls. The debris fell with loud clattering, but he paid the sound no mind.

All the cabinets were empty. That couldn't be right; the Crest _had_ to be in this room. His ruby eyes directed to the ground, looking for a trap door or something he may have missed. He moved his foot and felt another flare of warmth. _I wonder…_ Kariya summoned a whirlwind of air around his hand, forming a drill and plunged it into the ground.

The stone gave away from the brunt of the assault and revealed a deep cavern underneath. In the darkness he could see a gleaming red symbol made of elegant curves and points.

Kariya's mouth curled upward, "There you are."

He leapt down into the abyss and landed in the center of the glowing Jōkaishō. The tattoo on his body began to glow the same red. He knelt down on one knee and laid his hand on the shining crest beneath his feet. A warm, thrum of energy seeped into his hand and quickly worked its way up his arm and into the rest of his body.

 _That's it, come to me. Give me all your power_ , Kariya thought as he greedily absorbed more. The energy infused itself within his very being until the excess power exploded outward, causing the building to shake and a noticeable boom.

* * *

Naoko almost fell to her knees in exhaustion at the distance they had just ran (or rather Naoko being dragged by Yachiru using shunpo), but the girl forced herself to keep moving when the lieutenant didn't stop. The inside of the building looked as though a tornado had just ripped through it, mass amounts of debris and injured people were scattered about.

"Nemu-chan!" Yachiru cried when she spotted her friend shakily trying to stand. Naoko recognized her as the Soul Reaper that had "attacked" her, her brother, and Rukia. They gently helped her stand up.

"What happened?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah, it looks like a tornado just went through here," Naoko observed.

"Something of that nature did occur," Nemu answered. "A Bount came through here, their leader I believe. He was a man with white hair and red eyes."

"Kariya…" Naoko breathed.

The lieutenant gave a curt nod, "He spoke about looking for some kind of crest that he said was here, but I have no knowledge of such a thing being in our possession."

Just then the ground began to shake and loud boom was heard.

"What was that?" Yachiru cried.

"I really hope this isn't a sign that he found what he was looking for," the Quincy groaned.

"There is only one way to know, follow me," Nemu said and quickly took off down the hall with Naoko and Yachiru on her heels.

The three females entered a room with a giant hole in the floor with crimson light emitting from deep within. The light faded and Kariya leapt out of the hole and landed in front of them. Naoko could see he was topless and a lack curling tattoo that covered almost his entire chest. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed different about him. His reiatsu felt altered, it was overpowering and overbearing.

A slick smile curled his lips, "Ah, if it isn't the little Miss Quincy. Where is your brother? Not around to protect you I see."

Any retort or rebuttal she may have had planned was gone from her mind, not that it would've mattered because Naoko felt like her throat was trying to choke itself. She clenched her fists and fought to keep her breathing even and calm, no use in hyperventilating.

"Nothing to say? That's fine with me; I find that anything a woman has to say is tedious. But since you and you're friends are here," he looked at her the way a hungry coyote would look at a trio of trapped rabbits. "I'll have the opportunity to test my new strength on you three."

Kariya lifted his arm and as he did a vicious wind kicked up and along with the sound of crackling electricity. He swung his arm and an arc of high pressurized air flew at them. The trio would have been gravely injured had the incoming attack not been stopped by one Ichigo Kurosaki. The teenage Soul Reaper cut through the air and stood firmly between Kariya and the others.

Ichigo pointed his sword at Kariya, "I'm getting real tired of always having to stop you."

Kariya said dryly, "What a coincidence I'm getting tired of you stopping me. Shall we see if we can end our shared annoyance?"

The teen readied himself, "Naoko, you and the lieutenants get out of here. I've got this."

"You're an idiot if you think you can take him on like this," Naoko said stubbornly. She didn't exactly like Kurosaki, but she didn't want him to die.

"I'm serious Naoko get out of here!" Ichigo snapped.

Before she could protest anymore Yachiru grabbed her hand and hauled her away with Nemu following behind them. "Come on, Puppy you heard Ichi we gotta go."

Naoko could hear the sounds of Kariya and Ichigo fighting as the ran down the hall and outside. They turned around to look at the building.

"I hope the Substitute Soul Reaper will do well against the Bount. The Bount's power seems to have increased a great deal," Nemu said.

"So you noticed that too, huh?" Naoko asked.

The taller lieutenant nodded, "Yes, it seems he found what he was looking for and it has significantly amplified his strength."

"Don't worry, Ichi will be okay." Yachiru reassured them. "If he can tie with Kenny in a fight then he can fight this guy."

"Naoko!"

The three turned to see Chad running up to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back at the building, "Kurosaki is fighting against Kariya in there."

The muscular teen nodded, "I felt his reiatsu and came running this way. I felt another powerful reiatsu."

"Kariya found a way to give himself a bit of a power boost; I hope it won't be too much for carrot-top."

"Ichigo can handle it; he's fought strong opponents before."

Naoko directed her gaze at Chad. _A lot of people sure do have faith in him. Maybe he can do this…_

"I found Uryu too. He's hurt, but Orihime is healing him at the Tenth Division," he informed her.

The Quincy relaxed and Yachiru cheered, "Yay, Puppy found her brother."

Nemu stood stoically, saying nothing, but she felt a strange sense of relief and envy. She could understand why she felt relieved, the Quincy had been found and was receiving proper medical attention. But why did she feel envy? It made no sense that she should be feeling such an emotion. How did Uryu Ishida elicit such confounding and contradictory feelings within her?

"Good, I don't know about you guys, but that's where I'm heading—" An explosion cut off the rest of her sentence.

The group looked to see a plume of dust and smoke rising from one end of the building. Kariya was fleeing the scene and Ichigo looked like he was about to follow, but thought better of it and didn't. Instead he shunpoed to where the group was standing.

"Guys… we might have a problem."

* * *

 ***I think there might be two or three chapters left of this fic. Please review and I'll post again July 1** **st** **.***


	30. Demands and Decisions

Chapter 26: Demands and Decisions

 ***Nearing the end guys! Happy (early) Fourth of July to my American readers! Please review and remember that I own nothing Bleach related.***

* * *

Uryu could hear voices and as they drew nearer he could discern who they belonged to and what they were saying. The first voice he could clearly hear was his sister's and she was evidently arguing with someone, that someone happened to be Kurosaki.

"You are an idiot!" Naoko snarled. "You had the bastard, why didn't you go after him instead of letting him get away? ! You could've saved us so much trouble by fighting and, hopefully, killing him."

"Killing someone isn't as easy as you think, Naoko and it's not something you should take lightly," Ichigo argued. "Besides I think there might be more to this than we think."

Naoko scoffed, "The guy wants to destroy Soul Society what more could there be?"

The door opened and in walked a bickering Naoko and Ichigo and a silent Chad bringing up the rear. The moment Naoko laid eyes on her brother, her irritation at Ichigo vanished and she launched herself at Uryu, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Brother, I'm so glad you're alright," she cried happily.

Uryu stiffened at the sudden contact and the lingering pain from his freshly healed wounds. But despite that he did grudgingly appreciate her affectionate gesture and wrapped one arm around her. He hadn't realized just how worried he was about her until he felt such relief at seeing her again and unharmed.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, too Naoko," he murmured sincerely. ""What happened to you? Where did you go?"

She drew away from the hug and sat beside him on the couch. "Well, when we were in the forest I spotted Ichinose. I tried to tell you guys, but you were already gone so I… went after him…"

"Wow and you have the gall to call me an idiot," Ichigo said dryly.

The Quincy girl flushed with indignation at having her mistake pointed out. "I know, I know, not my best move. I fought against him, but then this huge captain guy with spiky hair came out of nowhere. Apparently he and Ichinose knew each other and they fought, the captain killed Ichinose, and then invited me to come with him and his lieutenant, who is a little pink haired girl by the way, to Seireitei."

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo interrupted. "Big guy with spiky hair? Do you mean Kenpachi Zaraki? !"

"Kenpachi…" Naoko thought for a moment and then perked up. "Yeah, that's his name and his lieutenant is named Yachiru. They were actually nice and took me back to their Division and then Yachiru and I went looking for you guys when I felt a lot of spikes in reiatsu."

"Kenpachi? Nice?" The tangerine haired teen scoffed.

"Naoko's right Ichigo," Orihime piped up. "He was the one who helped me break Uryu, Chad, and Ganju out of prison when we went to save Rukia."

Naoko looked at her brother with shock, "You were in prison? !"

"It's a long story," Uryu deflected, though he had a feeling it was a story she was going to pester him for later.

"Point is we found and you're fine," Ichigo said quickly before the conversation could get more off topic. "We have more serious things going on now."

The door opened again and a new irate voice cut through, "What the hell are you all doing in my office?!"

The Soul Reaper teen glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, hey Tosh—Naoko stop!"

Driven by a sudden and strange instinct Naoko had whipped out the remaining half of her staff weapon, the point of which was directed between the boy's teal eyes. The boy gripped the sword strapped to his back and had it drawn out half way before Ichigo intervened. An icy air permeated the room and only aggravated Naoko's already raised hackles.

"Whoa, stop, take it easy! Naoko put that away Toshiro is a friend."

"That's _Captain_ Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki," the snow haired lad snapped.

Naoko scoffed and gestured to him with her weapon, " _He's_ a captain. He looks younger than me. I didn't know this place recruited children. I thought Yachiru was some kind of special case."

The captain sheathed his sword, "Special isn't a word the majority would use to describe Kusajishi. Devious, abomination, and exasperating would be more apt."

Ichigo laid a hand on Naoko's shoulder, "Remember what I said about people here not looking their age?"

She did now and found it a bit disconcerting that people like this boy and Yachiru were far _older_ than her. Their appearances belayed the impressive strength and skill that Naoko was beginning to sense now that she stopped to do so.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms, "Yes, well, back to my previous question, what the hell are you all doing in my office?"

"Captain Soi Fon let us stay here because it was close and Uryu needed a place to rest," Orihime cheerfully explained.

It was when she spoke that Naoko noticed the _very_ buxom woman standing behind the boy captain. "Well that was nice of her which is odd considering its Soi Fon who suggested it. Either way you kids are welcome to stay and rest, you sure do look beat.""

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya hissed.

"What? They do look tired Captain and where else are they going to go? Come on, be nice," Matsumoto pouted.

The captain sighed irritably, "Fine, they can stay. Provided that one," he pointed at Naoko, "doesn't try to stab me in my sleep."

The Quincy in question idly tapped the point of her weapon and muttered, "Keep talking and I can't promise anything."

"It'll be fine Toshiro, she's more bark than bite anyway," Ichigo reassured him. A red, angry tic appeared on both Naoko and Hitsugaya's foreheads. "We have a bigger problem anyway."

That seemed to calm the strained tension in the air and claim everyone's attention. Ichigo's face took on a solemn look, "Kariya plans to destroy Soul Society unless we give someone to him."

"Who?" The captain asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and his brown eyes found the floor, "I don't know. All he said was 'I will destroy Soul Society unless you give him over to me by tomorrow morning. He knows who he is and what he's done to us.' Any ideas?"

Hitsugaya cupped his chin in thought, "It could be the Head Captain. The man has lived for so long he's bound to have acquired a few enemies, enemies that want revenge. I'm not really convinced it could be Captain Kuchiki," Ichigo scoffed at that. "Or Captain Komamura."

Matsumoto tapped her cheek, "What about Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake? They've been here longer than anyone save Unohana and Yamamoto."

Her captain nodded, "They're another possibility. I don't think we should discount Zaraki since he's killed plenty of people. At least one of them would have to have been connected to this Kariya."

"One of Kariya's men, Maki Ichinose, already had a grudge against Zaraki, but the captain killed him last night," Naoko inputted.

"Okay, so maybe Zaraki. Kurotsuchi is a definite possibility, given what that man is capable of doing to others."

A dark, pained grimace briefly crossed Uryu's face, the look seemed to have gone unnoticed by the others except by Naoko. She looked at her brother with questioning and curiosity, he caught her look and stubbornly directed his gaze elsewhere. That was another story she planned on pestering him for because clearly this Captain Kurotsuchi meant something to her brother, something appalling. Was this guy related to that Lieutenant Kurotsuchi? Were they related? She brushed the questions off for now because another, more pressing one, popped into her head.

"Wait a minute. You mentioned eight captains plus Soi Fon and you, so that makes ten."

"So you can do simple math, what's your point?" Hitsugaya said.

"Watch it, Captain Chibi," Naoko growled. "My point is that's ten captains. There are supposed to be thirteen captains, aren't there? Where are the other three?"

A tense silence filled the room and Naoko wondered if she may have touched on a taboo topic or something. Different expressions crossed a different face, Matsumoto looked at the floor with shame clear on her face. Hitsugaya looked pensive and angrier, Orihime idly toyed with her hands while biting her lip, Chad was silent but there was an air of unease about him. Uryu clenched his fist and Ichigo tightly clenched his jaw.

"What? Did I say something?" She asked.

Hitsugaya let out an irritated sigh and walked past everyone to stand in front of the windows near his desk. He clasped his hands behind his back and they could see those hands tighten into fists and then relax. The captain turned and sharply looked at Naoko, "Approximately a month ago three captains defected from Soul Society, the captains of the Third, Fifth, and Ninth Divisions. It's not… something we revel in talking about."

The Quincy girl scoffed, "Well, how was I supposed to know that? Anyway, are these three all male? Because if they are… what if one of them is the one Kariya is looking for?"

"If that's the case—"

"If that's the case then we're screwed," Ichigo gruffly interrupted. "They went to wherever it is that Hollows come from and I don't think anyone here knows how to get there."

Uryu rubbed the bridge of his nose, "So now what?"

Hitsugaya stood tall and commanding which was a feat considering his short stature, "We alert the other captains to this new development and hunt Kariya down before he tries to destroy Soul Society."

* * *

Kariya stood in the mouth of a cave that he had found carved into the face of a cliff. His hiding spot gave him a panoramic view of Soul Society, a place with pristine buildings topped with gleaming roofs and set in a picturesque land, it truly did look like Heaven.

Throughout his years and travels Kariya had been exposed to many religions and many interpretations of what heaven would be like. Some viewed it as a place filled with clouds and the entrance was a gold gate, a lush garden, or the idea of multiple levels of heaven. All these heavens would be filled with those who were good and righteous in life.

Ironic how this heaven housed nothing but black clad devils.

There was one devil that Kariya was looking forward to seeing again, provided the bastard came out of whatever hiding place he had stashed himself. Sosuke Aizen could not hide forever and someone was bound to offer him up in exchange for Soul Society being spared. Kariya ran his hand over the rough stone wall in thought. He recalled how he and his people had lived underground before being found by Soul Reapers and slaughtered.

Kariya and a handful of others had escaped and he grew up with constantly looking over his shoulder and moving from place to place, not only to hide from the suspicions of humans, but the attention of Soul Society. He remembered the disastrous attempt, he and the remaining Bounts had made with the Quincies to try and ally them and fight Soul Society, a common enemy he believed both parties had shared.

Unfortunately the Quincies didn't want a war and when the Bounts pushed them for one the Quincies shoved back. Kariya did feel some satisfaction when he heard a decade later how the Quincies were being killed in droves by Soul Reapers.

He spent his years wandering and slowly gaining follower after follower until he had a small band of his own, a family a more sentimental person might say. Kariya still felt bitter about losing his kin as a child and then losing more to the Quincies, but he felt a strange contentedness with his merry little band.

But that content had been shattered by one man.

" _Why should I do anything you tell me to?" Kariya coolly demanded of the man sitting across from him._

 _This man, who appeared benign and friendly, had entered Kariya's lavish home. A Soul Reaper captain with chocolate brown hair and eyes and glasses that reflected the light in the dining room with every move of his head. He sat at the table as though he not only owned it, but the whole damn house as well. It irritated Kariya that someone could act so nonchalantly superior in front of him._

 _The captain smiled in a falsely friendly way, "Because I know you exist and I'm sure the rest of Soul Society would like to know that too. You know how much they hate leaving loose ends, especially ones that resulted from their own mistakes and not just you, but your little band as well."_

 _Kariya took great care not to let the surprise and a brief feeling of fear cross over his face. Hadn't his people suffered enough at the hands of these cretins? "What is it that you want exactly?"_

 _Light flashed off his glasses as he moved his head, "Nothing much, really. I need you to kill someone for me."_

 _Murder was something Kariya was familiar with, he didn't particularly relish it or loathe it. Death was a simple, natural aspect of life. "Who?"_

 _The Soul Reaper's voice was smooth as silk, "A Quincy. One who is not only a bother to my plans, but the plans of an associate of mine."_

That had been the beginning of the end for him. All Aizen had told them was that they were to kill a Quincy in Karakura Town and they did. The more Kariya thought about it the more he believed that they had been set up to fail. Aizen killed Mabashi as punishment for their failure and made sure to keep them under his thumb from then on. But now with the power Kariya could feel coursing through his veins Aizen would be under his thumb, better yet dead.

 _Tomorrow will be the last morning you ever see, Aizen._

* * *

Uryu found that the deepest sleep, he could get was a light doze. He and the others had found places to sleep in Captain Hitsugaya's office and had been provided with blankets and pillows. It wasn't anyone's fault that he couldn't sleep, although there were times he was tempted to kick Kurosaki just to stop his incessant snoring. No, the inability to sleep rested with him alone.

After being told what Kariya planned to do the other captains decided to wait for him to come out in the open and apprehend him before he did any damage. It made sense, but that didn't imply that Uryu had to like it. He felt like they should be scouring every nook and cranny for the man, but that would've been a waste of time and energy. Why go after the mouse when the mouse planned on coming to you?

On the wall across from him faint, watery rays of light began to show, a sign that night was fading and dawn was slowly breaking. Uryu gave up trying to get anymore sleep and sat up, careful to not wake his sister who slept curled up at the other end of the couch. He watched her sleep for a few moments, her body tucked into a tight ball and a blanket was firmly secured around her.

Long locks of blue-black hair fell down her shoulder and back like a cape and her feathered hair clip gleamed dully in the weak light. He eyed the even timing of each inhale and exhale she made. _Older siblings should protect the younger ones, especially when it comes to brothers and sisters._ Uryu gently moved a lock of hair away from her cheek. _I've done a quite a good job of protecting you haven't I?_ He thought sarcastically.

He shifted his gaze to the window and saw more of the dawn's light stretch across the sky, illuminating the blue expanse. Kariya had dragged them all into this mess, this revenge plot of his and Uryu wanted to make him pay. He wanted to land at least one hit on the villainous bastard.

Quietly as he could Uryu stood and crept out of the office and out of the Tenth Division compound. The air felt crisp. Fresh, and clear. Uryu tentatively felt outward, looking for Kariya's reiatsu. After a moment of scanning Uryu found the signature he was looking for.

The Quincy took a deep breath, straightened his back and took one step before a hand firmly grabbed his wrist. He whirled around in a brief panic and saw that it was Naoko who was gripping his wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She sounded tired and irritated.

Uryu gently pried his wrist from her grip, "I'm going after Kariya and finishing this."

Naoko stared at him for a few long, drawn out minutes. Her blue eyes seemed to be studying every inch of his face. Finally she straightened up, "Fine, but if you go, I go."

He felt a little bit of surprise at her answer, she had proven to be the type to attack first, ask questions later, but he still expected some kind of argument against doing this from her. "We could die."

She nodded, "Yeah well there were a lot of times we could've died before and didn't. At least if we do die, we die together."

That was a strangely morbidly optimistic view of the situation. "Aren't you afraid of dying?"

Her shoulders rose and fell with a shrug, "A bit, but I'm even more afraid of _you_ dying." A cheeky grin crossed her lips, "Now are you going to keep trying to talk me out of this or should I get Carrot-top and the others out here and see what they think of your little plan?"

He shot her a flat glare and started walking, "Let's go."

* * *

 ***Please review and I'll post again July 15th.***


	31. A Tiger in the Mists

Chapter 27: A Tiger in the Mists

 ***Sorry for the delay, work has been very busy which has left me tired and little time to write. Please review anyway and I don't own Bleach, just a few OCs.***

* * *

Kariya atop the roof of a building, in plain sight, waiting. The Gotei would certainly be looking for him, especially after his message to young Kurosaki. Hopefully this would draw out the conniving Aizen as well. The Bount's hands tightened into fists at his sides in anger at the thought of him. A narrow part of his mind did find it curious that he had yet to find any sign of the man while he had been in Seireitei. Perhaps Aizen was better at hiding than he thought. He then felt the flicker of two presences behind him and felt a mixture of both amusement and annoyance.

"I have to wonder if you two are gluttons for punishment or if you truly find my company that enjoyable?"He drawled as he slowly turned around to face a pair of Quincies.

The girl snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, as if anyone would enjoy _your_ company."

Uryu stepped forward, "We're here to end this, Kariya."

He raised a delicate eyebrow at hearing that, "Are you now? Do you genuinely think you have the strength to stop me?"

Before Uryu could respond Kariya appeared before him and punch his chest, sending him flying back. In a swift motion he spun around and kicked Naoko, sending her in the other direction. Naoko felt her head spin after the impact and shakily tried to push herself up on her arms. Uryu used the wall behind him to aid him in standing, but before he got to his feet Kariya had appeared and seized his throat, hauling him up onto his feet.

"How adorable. Annoying, but adorable. Since I have time to spare, why don't you try and stop me? It'll be an amusing way to pass the time while I wait for my true target."

* * *

Sakura woke to the sight of dawn's light filing her quarters. It was earlier than she meant to wake, but going back to sleep proved futile, so she rose from bed and dressed herself. A strange combination of anxiety and calmness had settled within her the second her eyes had opened. Her nerves felt alighted by some kind of unknown agitator and yet she also felt a gentle peace within. _What is the matter with me?_ She wondered as she finished tying her belt and slid her sword into place. _Maybe I just need some fresh air._

She left her quarters and entered the humble garden that was just for Fourth Division officers. A quiet area that could not (or rather should not) be invaded by anyone not a part of the Fourth. Despite knowing how and being first-rate at remaining calm in emergencies the medics needed a place of rest and respite to recover from such ordeals. Letting a life slip through your fingers despite doing your damnedest to keep that from happening took quite the toll. Emerald green leaves of the trees and the colorful heads of flowers bobbed in the light breeze that blew by.

Suddenly Sakura felt spikes in reiatsu penetrate the serene air. She recognized one of the spikes instantly. _Uryu_. The other spike took her a moment longer to identify, it felt similar to Uryu's and hers as well. _Could it truly be…?_ Her heart seemed to pause in beating only to restart a second later at the thought that that was her daughter's, her Naoko's, reiatsu she was feeling.

Her children were fighting, her children were in _danger_. Her earlier conversation with Captain Unohana rang through her mind.

 _Unohana directed her gentle, seemingly knowing gaze at her. "I mean that rarely does any good come when one actively goes looking for trouble. Though I suppose if they did so with the intent to protect someone that would be different, don't you think?"_

Looking for trouble is never a good idea, but if the intent is to protect then...

The voice of her zanpakutou cut through, " _Do you recall what happened the last time you did such a thing? I believe it ended up being the last thing you ever did._ "

 _Yes, it was_. She tightly gripped the hilt of her sword. _But if I could do it all again I would. If I have to protect my children with my dying breath again, so be it_.

Sakura felt like Kasumi was staring at her as if trying to measure Sakura's determination and sincerity behind her words." _If you must die again, be sure not to die alone."_

The Soul Reaper healer had no intention of letting her killer live. Sakura summoned every bit of power she had into her shunpo and launched in their direction.

* * *

Naoko grabbed her weapon and threw it at Kariya. The Bount dodged the incoming spear, but he let go of Uryu in his move to flee, the Quincy lad shot to his feet and jumped back a ways from the man. Annoyed that his prey got away, he moved to attack the girl that had tried to spear him.

"Do you children actually think you can defeat the likes of me?" Kariya accompanied each word with a menacing step closer to Naoko.

Naoko found herself with no weapon, no way to escape, and not even a snappy comeback. She stood resolutely and tried to silently stare him down, to look more like a fierce wolf instead of the frightened puppy she felt like. Her sapphire eyes never left his ruby eyes and her mind raced with ideas on how to fight back or at least get away with her life.

Kariya's mouth twisted upward into a smirk, "Nothing to say? Has this dog lost her bark along with her bite?"

He reached for her throat with the intent to snap it in two when he was struck from behind with a powerful attack. He whirled around to sight Uryu holding his bow with a notched arrow staring at him with severe, narrowed eyes.

"Step away from my sister," he growled.

Kariya tilted his head to the side, "You want to fight too, boy?"

Shining blue spirit particles gathered to Kariya and healed the burn wound left by Uryu's arrow. When the wound healed a violent wind whipped up around him, causing Naoko to shield herself and Uryu fought to hold his ground. He fired his arrow, a wave of wind that the other man conjured up with the gesture of his arm knocked the arrow aside. In a burst of speed Kariya disappeared and reappeared behind the teenage archer and let loose a punch right in between his shoulder blades. The force of the attack sent Uryu flying and he hit the ground beside Naoko.

"It appears you disrespectful children need to be taught a lesson. Messer," once he said that a silver pata sword with a wind blade covered his right hand. The wind that made up the blade glowed yellow and took on a form of crackling pure energy.

"I have had numerous chances to kill you both. I find it ironic that I'll now be killing you as you cower helpless before me just as you did the first time we met when you two were mere infants. All that's missing is your pathetically weak mother vainly trying to rescue you." 

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!" 

Kariya quickly blocked a blow from a sword that would have taken off his head, he pushed back and the wielder of the sword jumped back, landing nimbly on her feet. When he saw who it was that tried to decapitate him the Bount could not help but laugh, which made his current opponent glower at him even more.

"Now it is truly ironic. What is that phrase humans have? Speak of the Devil and he shall appear? Or _she_ in this case?"

"Mother?" Uryu breathed in disbelief.

"Wait, _that's_ our mother? !" Naoko exclaimed.

The woman garbed in black Soul Reaper attire with a sword in her black gloved hands faced Kariya. Her hair was in a loose bun with a few thick locks having already fallen free and framing her pale face. Her eyes held the same shade of blue as her children and those eyes held nothing, but rancor and acrimony. She lifted up her sword and ran two fingers from the hilt up to the tip on the dull side of the blade.

"Dissolve, Kasumi," was the only thing she said.

The blade dissolved from the tip down to the hilt like sand being blown away by the wind, leaving only the silver-white hilt and guard. As soon as the blade vanished a blue-white mist appeared covering the entire area in a light smoky curtain. She tucked the remainder of her sword into her belt and then nonchalantly removed the ink black gloves from her hands and tucked them into the folds of her robe. Her left hand was bare but her right hand was garbed in another glove. This one was snow white and covered in an intricate pattern of blue lines.

Kariya was unimpressed by the display. "A mist? That's all you have? It looks like you've become even weaker since we last encountered, Sakura."

"And it looks as though you've become even more arrogant, Kariya," she venomously spat back.

She wasted no more words on him after that and swung her arm in his direction. Kariya didn't know what was coming until a sharp pointed projectile sliced open his shoulder. He jumped away from her, but she felt something seize his ankle and threw him onto the ground. The Bount swung his weapon and cut through the mist, but that proved to be as ineffective as cutting water for the mist simple reformed itself.

"What kind of mist is this?" He wondered aloud.

Naoko and Uryu, rendered to spectators now, were wondering the same thing. The fog that surrounded them did not have a feel of dampness to it like a normal mist made of water and air did. It had to be made up of something else, but what exactly they could only speculate.

Sakura did not reply to his query and instead chose to silently, hatefully glare at him. It would do her no favors to reveal what her mist was consisted of just yet, the longer it took him to work it out the better for her. Kariya waved some of the mist away with the flick of his hand as though the substance offended him.

"No matter, it's still mist. A simple combination of water and air that can be blown away with enough wind. Messer!" His Doll brought about a violent whipping wind, akin to that of an undersized tornado. The wind howled and screamed as it ripped through their little battlefield the force of which caused Naoko and Uryu to huddle together for protection, but their mother stood unfazed by it all.

The wind died down and the mist remained exactly where it was before the gale began, lazily shifting through the air completely undisturbed just like its wielder. Kariya and the Quincy siblings looked in shock at how the mist had not been blown away or even changed in the slightest. Kariya scowled and charged at her with his crackling blade causing Sakura to quickly dodge and dodge again when he tried to strike a second time. A third strike landed on her arm, leaving a deep, gash that thickly oozed blood, another slash cut into her leg and left her on one knee.

"You traded your sword for useless vapor and have left yourself defenseless. Killing you like this seems unfairly easy and unsportsmanlike, but I don't have time to be captious," Kariya said casually.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and in a burst of shunpo darted away from him, leapt into the air and twisted her body with a new weapon in hand and fired an arrow. Kariya moved out of the way and she landed between him and her children with a white and blue sinewy recurve bow clutched in her right hand.

"Who said anything about me being defenseless?" The surprise on Kariya's face was evident and palpable even. Sakura's lips quirked up in a tiny satisfied smile, "Surprised? It took me quite a while to work up my strength and relearn how to summon my bow again. I guess passing on doesn't erase everything."

She launched arrow after arrow at Kariya, who managed to dodge most only by a hair's breadth. He sneered and quickly dove at her with his weapon raised; the distance between them wasn't enough for Sakura to fire another arrow. The Bount swung and while she did move, she was not fast enough and was left with a shallow cut across her chest.

"Mom!" Naoko gasped.

The Quincy mother touched her chest and her hand came away smattered in scarlet, she clenched her hand into a fist.

Kariya chuckled darkly, "I bet this brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Leave her alone, " Naoko shakily commanded. Uryu was rising to his feet with his own bow in hand getting ready to draw and fire.

The Bount charged more power to his weapon and swung it first at Naoko, but instead of striking the girl Sakura used her bow to block his weapon. Kariya pushed harder, but that only made Sakura push back just as hard until a thick tendril of mist snaked around Kariya's throat without his notice.

The misty vine cinched around his neck and threw him a considerable distance away from the Quincies. Sakura looked down at her bow and spotted a few cracks and fissures from where it was hit, such damages could be healed with time and rest, but those were two things she was in short supply of at the moment.

 _Using my bow when it's like this wouldn't be the wisest idea. I could use the mist to repair it_ _,_ _but I've never done that before, such a move might not work._ With that thought she released her bow, leaving her with just the mist that loosely swirled around her like a protective cocoon.

Kariya staggered up onto his feet, "I've been wondering, is this mist sentient?"

Sakura glared at him, "No, it isn't. It's made from something that Quincies are naturals at manipulating."

Uryu's keen mind instantly made the connection, "Its reishi."

She glanced at him with pride in her eyes at his quick realization, "That's right. My sword's ability is to increase the amount and size of reishi particles in the area. As a Quincy manipulating this mist is easy and I can do much with it."

The Bount chuckled darkly, "You think you're the only one who thrives on reishi?"

After asking that little glowing blue particles were drawn to Kariya's wounds and healed them. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, _he can do that?_ She felt a bit cheated at seeing his wounds healed while she continued to shed drop after drop of blood. _That bastard… he always has some kind of trick up his sleeve. Well… so do I, but it's my last trick_. Her eyes looked down at the empty sword hilt still tucked in her belt. _Kasumi… what do you say about pulling out all the stops and beating this bastard to the ground?_

The zanpakutou's voice was soft as silk, but firm as stone, _'I say that may do what you will with this power provided that you do not become blinded by your own mist and that you understand your opponents reasons for fighting.'_

Sakura grabbed the hilt from her belt and held it in her left hand level with her face while her right hand firmly pressed the pommel, the mist began to swirl around her feet and slowly rise upward.

She didn't take her eyes off Kariya as she addressed her children, "Naoko, Uryu, get somewhere safe, _now_."

"Mother… are you—?" Uryu started to say.

"Yes, I'll be fine, _now go_."

Without further protest Uryu grabbed Naoko's hand and led her to a safe distance that would still allow them to watch. Seconds later they were not the only spectators, Ichigo, followed by Chad and Orihime and a handful of captains appeared.

"Uryu, what the hell? !" Ichigo barked. "We wake up and find you two gone, seriously what the hell? Do you want to die or something? !"

"It's more complicated than that Kurosaki, now shut up," Uryu snapped back.

"Uryu," Orihime's soft voice broke through. "Who's that fighting the Bount?"

"That would be my Fourth Seat," Captain Unohana said serenely.

"She's also our mother," Naoko added, her eyes glued to the battle before them. More of the mist was being drawn to her mother and Kariya was making no move to attack, instead looking intrigued by what was happening.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad's mouths fell open in collective shock. Ichigo recovered first and pointed at Uryu accusingly, "Your mother is a Soul Reaper? ! How long have known about that?"

"About as long as I've known I had a sister, now _shut up_!"

"I've waited and trained a long time for this." She took a deep breath and said one more word, "Bankai."

All of the mist immediately drew to her, enveloping her in a thick cloud cocoon. The mist swirled faster and faster around her until it exploded outward and settled out in the air like a gossamer veil. Sakura stood just as she had but now she wore an uchikatsugi, the veil of which fell to her waist. Silver tiger stripes painted on her skin and covering her left hand was a silver gauntlet with sharp, slightly curved claws made of clear pale blue stone on each finger.

She held up her clawed hand, "Kasumi no Tora Onna."

The only person in the crowd of spectators that did not look surprised was Unohana. Instead she smiled and murmured softly, "So she did achieve it after all. How splendid."

Sakura pounced quick as lightening and raked her claws down Kariya's chest, leaving four deep gashes running from his shoulders to his hips. He didn't have to time to react to the next attack for then she was behind him and clawed his back and then swung her leg kicking him aside like a worn doll. Kariya crashed to the ground and shakily pushed himself up; reishi automatically drew to his wounds and healed them closed.

His healing ability didn't appear to perturb Sakura this time; instead she calmly walked up to him and swiped her claws down his face. The Bount gave a cry of shock and pain, he staggered back, clutching his bleeding face, through the blood he squinted hatefully at her.

Sakura held up her bloodstained claws, "You know, I'm glad you can heal your wounds because that means I can claw your face off again and again until I tire of doing so which I assure you will not be any time soon."

"You vile bitc—" Kariya started before her claws caught him under the jaw and threw him to the side.

"That was for killing me and this," she shunpoed to him and sliced his throat and a tendril of mist grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground with enough force to make a crater, "was for threatening my children. Do you concede? If you surrender now the Gotei may only imprison you for eternity instead of killing you."

Kariya started to laugh quietly at first but his laugh soon grew louder and more maniacal. "Surrender? To you? I've never been interested in fighting you even from the very beginning. You were never my target."

Something in his words stirred a feeling of doubt within her. _What did he mean by 'the very beginning'? Is he talking about the beginning of this fight or the first time we fought? And what about me not being his target? Who is he really after then?_ Instead of stopping to find answers to those questions Sakura shook them off.

"If you will not surrender, then I will kill you," she said in an authoritative voice.

A brief look of resignation passed his face before he straightened up, "Better you then him I suppose."

Sakura tried not to pay attention to the feelings of suspicion as she charged at him. She drew every bit of power she could into her gauntlet and Kariya did the same for his own weapon. The pair clashed and sparks flew from their weapons each time they made contact. They drew back only to charge again with one not gaining an upper hand over the other. Kariya charged at her once more, but instead of moving ahead Sakura angled her body and dug her feet into the ground. The Bount drew closer and closer and right when it appeared he was about to land a killing blow Sakura's clawed hand shot out and speared his heart.

Kariya looked down in shock at the hand that was sticking through his chest and then up at Sakura, who was staring at him with little remorse.

"I told you that I would kill you."

He let out a breathy laugh and a mouthful of blood, "Yes, I suppose you did… though I wasn't supposed to kill you."

"W-What?" Sakura gasped.

Satisfaction glinted in his ruby irises, "You weren't supposed to die, and we killed the wrong Quincy. Aizen… used us to do his dirty work. He threatened… my people. It was us or them."

"If I wasn't supposed to die then who was?" She hoarsely demanded.

Kariya coughed up more blood, "I don't… know. All that we did, we did so that… we could kill Aizen." A rueful smile crossed his bloodstained lips, "But it seems we failed…such a shame."

His heart finally ceased beating and his last breath left his body, once those things happened his physical body slowly disintegrated until nothing remained. Sakura's bankai dissolved as did the adrenaline from the fighting and the revelation about her death sunk in. She fell to her knees and then to the ground, barely aware that she heard people call out her name.

* * *

 ***Sakura's bankai means 'tiger lady of the mist' I'm sorry for the poor translation it's really hard to find a good one. (If anyone knows of a good online translator please let me know.) My thinking behind why she would still have her Quincy powers is similar to how memories work. Retaining their powers would vary from person to person; some would have their powers still intact while others wouldn't have them at all or somewhere in between. Then there's the fact that a person would have to remember how to use their powers to begin with.**

 **I remember Kurotsuchi saying the manga how he experimented on all these Quincies and knew about their abilities. How could he do that unless the Quincies were dead and didn't have their powers?**

 **Tell me what you think and I'll be posting again July 29th, review in the mean time please.**


	32. Interlude: Parting and Converging

Interlude: Parting Ways and Converging Paths

 ***Been a while since we** **'ve seen these guys huh? ^.^' Work is still busy, but not overwhelming. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just some OCs.***

* * *

"You know it's not very polite for the guest of honor to hide during his own party."

Stanley glanced over his shoulder and relaxed when he saw it was only Roxanne, he turned back around and continued gazing out at the expanse of the city. The Inner City was not as immense as New York City, Stanley's former hometown and favorite town, but it was still a beautiful sight with all the lights gleaming in the dark. The enchanting view almost eased the pain of the thought that this might be the last time he would ever see it. Roxanne stood next to him on the balcony and leaned against the railing with her drink in hand.

It was a collective idea and effort from some of the captains and lieutenants to throw a good luck/going away party for him in the Captain's Hall at the First Division. Tomorrow morning Stanley Marcus Flynn would be leaving the American Gotei and joining the ranks of their Eastern brothers and sisters, but tonight was meant for partying and revelry.

He gave her a strained smile, "Considering it's my party I think I have a right to spend it however I want."

"True, but you should try and spend time with everyone before you go."

She was right, as usual. "Yeah, you're right."

He didn't make a move to return to the festivities and she didn't pressure him to. He glanced at her and noticed she was wearing a pale teal party dress that hugged her body in a flattering manner. The color stood out against her dark skin and it brought out the teal hue in her beautiful eyes. A silver dragonfly shaped hairpin nestled in her thick black curls glittered in the dim light. Stanley felt heat gather in his cheeks and slowly spread to his ears and neck. He really hoped it was from the heat of the summer's night and that it would be too dark for Roxanne to see him becoming flushed.

"So… you excited?" She suddenly asked him.

He coughed, "More like nervous and terrified. I'll be in a completely new place with new customs and no friends. I can't read or write anything in Japanese, thank the heavens we all speak the same language."

It was true, Death was a universal language so there was no speaking barrier, but unfortunately such a luxury did not extend to reading and writing.

She looked at him and granted him a soft, reassuring smile, "I'm sure you'll have an easier time learning once you're there and I'm sure you'll make friends real quick. You're a friendly guy Stan."

He couldn't help but feel reassured by her words, but another dark thought loomed in his mind. "Do you think I'll make a good captain?"

His fellow lieutenant gently gripped his shoulder, "Stanley, you're one of the best damn lieutenants here and you're going to be one of the best damn captains over there. People follow you not because they _have_ to but because they _want_ to. It will be hard adjusting to a new place and a new culture, but you can do it. We all believe in you. I certainly do."

Stanley felt taken aback by the tender sincerity of her words, "Roxanne…"

She took a half step toward him, "We'll miss you, but we know you'll do great and…"

He felt his heart flutter, "Roxanne… I uh I want to say…"

She moved closer, "Yes?"

"I'm…" _Come on say it you spineless chicken_. "Glad we're friends."

 _You really are a spineless chicken, which explains so much_. Stanley's zanpakutou chimed in.

 _Shut up_ , he groaned.

A flash of what looked like disappointment crossed Roxanne's face, but it was gone as quick as it came and replaced with a bright smile. "I'm glad we're friends too."

The pair stood in an awkward silence until Stanley cleared his throat, "We should probably get back to the party. I want more of that chocolate before Maycock gets drunk and tries to do a cannonball into the chocolate fountain like last time."

She nodded and followed him back inside, "Yeah, yeah it'd be a shame to see all that chocolate go to waste… again."

Once inside Stanley was dragged off to the side by his best friend and Roxanne's older brother, Johnny. A tall black man with a closely shaved head and a genial smile and the lieutenant of the Third Division.

"So? You tell her?" He asked with a wide grin.

Stanley sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "No, it… it wouldn't be fair to her, what with me leaving and all. I imagine she would punch me rather than kiss me if I'd told her." He paused and then realized something, "Wait a minute, you _knew_?! And you're okay with this?!"

His fellow lieutenant rolled his eyes, "Of course I knew, hell I don't know anyone who doesn't save Roxanne herself. And yeah, I'm okay with you two being together, look I know you and I know you'd never hurt my sister, you just proved it three seconds ago."

Stanley stared at his friend, dumbfounded.

Johnny laughed and shook his head, "You know you two actually are made for each other. You've both got the same kind of thick skulls."

* * *

On the other side of the globe similar festivities were taking place. The entire square, which was in front of the First Division, was packed with people, food, and music. Brightly colored lanterns and strings of lights were strewn about the area along with torches and a few fires casting warm colorful light in the area. Tables of various sizes were set up and piled with plates and platters of cuisine from every country along with punch bowls and bottles of drink both alcoholic and not. A group of captains sat around a bonfire laughing and sharing stories.

Captain Oliver Twitterson slapped his knee and hooted with laughter, "You remember the time you were chasing a Hollow and then stopped and ended up in that lake?"

"In my defense I didn't see the ice on the ground that slipped me up," Diallo grumbled. "Though I remember a time you tripped over your own feet and landed face first in a pile of mud… at least it _was_ mud wasn't it?"

Oliver's face took on a sheepish look while the other captains laughed.

Captain Albert Robbinsdale removed his spectacles and wiped away a mirthful tear from his eye. "There's nothing better than sharing such humorous tales with friends."

"Let us hope that this will not be the last time we do so," Diallo spoke somberly.

Captain Alice Charbonneau blew out a lazy thin stream of smoke from her cigarette, "Do not think like mon amie. We will not be apart forever and you will make new friends to share new stories with."

Captain Leofric Godwin sipped his mulled wine and nodded, "You make an excellent point there Alice."

It had come as a shock when it was announced that Diallo Harumi was chosen to be the European Gotei's representative. Many of the captains were pleased with the choice since they knew Harumi was a respectable, wise, and loyal man who would do them all proud. But while there were supporters there were also those who were not so supportive.

Captain Cabre McDomhill groused and grumbled about Harumi being chosen, but that didn't stop him from attending the party and drinking all the alcohol in sight. Captain Erhard Wilter was polite in his congratulations, but his tone was unusually cold and curt and he was absent from the festivities.

He smiled and raised his tankard of ale above the flames of the fire, "A toast. To making new friends and remembering old friends."

"I'll drink to that!" Twitterson raised his glass.

"Hear, hear," Robbinsdale agreed.

Charbonneau and Godwin lifted their glasses too in cheers.

* * *

Chojiro Saskibe stood alone and waiting at the Senkimon Gate. The gate began to glow and two figures stepped out of the light and set foot in Seireitei. One of the figures was a tall, muscular black man with no hair on his head and a full, thick neatly kept black beard. He wore a bright orange uniform with gold accents with a matching cape billowing behind him and black pants. A gold and silver broadsword was strapped to his hip and a suitcase in hand.

The other figure was a young looking man of average height with short russet red hair and copper eyes. He wore a black suit with a gold badge on his chest and a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. His sword was a gold and green weapon slung at his hip.

It was the young man who noticed Saskibe. He lifted his hand and sheepishly questioned, "Hey? You the welcoming committee?"

The formal lieutenant tried not to sigh. The Head Captain was _not_ going to like this.

* * *

Saskibe didn't give himself any points for being right about the Head Captain's displeasure at the arrival of two foreign Soul Reapers. The aged man sat behind his desk and glowered, anger almost visibly rippling around him like a heat wave, at the two men before him. The taller of the two appeared calm and composed while the younger man tried not to nervously fidget. Saskibe silently slipped out of the office and went to prepare Yamamoto's favorite blend of tea in a hope to somewhat soothe his burning irritation.

Yamamoto's voice was a dangerous growl, "Your superiors have quite the audacity in sending you here. I did not approve of troops from foreign soil coming to Seireitei and instilling themselves within our ranks."

If Stanley wasn't so worried about being incinerated by the mere glance from this guy he would've grumbled, _don_ _'t shoot the messengers. It's not our fault they sent us here without your approval_. But fear and self-preservation kept his mouth sealed shut.

Such feelings weren't shared with Diallo, who pointed out in a calm rumble, "You knew we would be arriving, sir. You sent your second-in-command to meet us at the gate and courteously escorted us to you."

The old man conceded to that, he did know they would be coming after receiving a message from said superiors. He eyed their respective cases of luggage by their feet, a sign that they weren't here for a mere few days like he had thought. "My understanding was that you were sent as representatives to speak with me and the rest of the Gotei not move into our very ranks. You will be excused and escorted to temporary lodgings in this Division for the moment."

Saskibe had timed his entrance perfectly as he always did for such matter and even with a tray of tea in hand. He placed the steaming cup on his captain's desk and motioned for the two gentlemen to follow him. Once they were gone Yamamoto contacted his fellow head captains via a large computer in a room just behind his office. The screen was filled with two faces. Victoria Glyndower, appearing beautiful and poised on the left half of the screen and Toncho Stonevalley, looking pensive and stern on the right.

"Yamamoto," Glyndower purred. "How nice it is of you to call. How are you?"

"Well enough," He snapped gruffly. "What do you surmise you are doing by sending _your_ men here to fill the empty captain positions in _my_ ranks?"

"We thought you could use a little assistance is all," Glyndower remarked smoothly. "After all, it must have been quite detrimental to your company's morale to have three respected captains up and leave. By us sending our men we are showing you and your Gotei that you have allies with us."

"You have always overstepped your place Victoria."

Her placid face twisted into a vague sneer, "And you have to let yourself rot in stagnation by holding onto outdated rigorous ideals and laws."

Before Yamamoto could snap back Stonevalley intervened, "Enough. Yamamoto, three captains have defected from a Gotei, _your_ Gotei, and fled to Hueco Mundo to likely prepare for war. As much as you dislike admitting it you are in need of aid. If you should fail to defeat this Aizen what would stop him from trying to conquer our Gotei?"

The flame wielder's gnarled hands tightened around his knobby wooden staff. He loathed confessing it, but they were right. If, Spirit King forbid, Aizen defeated them who or what would stop him from going further? Why settle for conquering one heaven when you could have all three under your rule? Aizen said he wanted to become a god…

"Do not let your pride get in the way of protecting Soul Society, Genryusai," Glyndower's voice calmly cut through. "We need to start acting as the allies that we are, not the foes we have become."

Yamamoto let out a long breath through his nose like a dragon exuding smoke. "For the sake of protecting Soul Society and preserving the balance of the worlds. I will take on your men, but be warned." His red eyes narrowed and his voice became deadly, "If your men give me any reason to suspect their loyalty to me or Soul Society I will not hesitate in ending them."

Glyndower and Stonevalley stared at him with impassive faces.

She then nodded, "Understood."

Stonevalley nodded wordlessly. The connection cut, leaving the screen black.

"Saskibe," the lieutenant being addressed entered the room. "Gather the captains and bring our guests along as well."

* * *

The Head Captain stood in his usual place in the hall with his two guests standing to his left as the other captains filed in. Some of them cast curious glances at the two men, but didn't voice their curiosity as the stepped into their respective places. Silence reigned over the hall until Yamamoto hit his cane on the floor with a resounding thud, signaling that the meeting was about to begin.

"I have called this meeting to introduce two members of our Western allies who, after proper and closer examination, may be filling two of our empty positions."

That drew out varying levels of apparent shock and surprise on all their faces along with hushed questions and exclamations being exchanged between each other. Soi Fon regarded them with abject derision and suspicion, a look she commonly gave to strangers. Unohana blinked in pure surprise, it had been centuries since a member of the American or European Gotei had ever stepped foot in Seireitei.

Kuchiki remained cold and unfazed by the news though he subtly studied the two men in an effort to discern if they could be trusted or not. Kyoraku and Ukitake exchanged shocked faces with one another, their sensei accepting help from outside the Gotei? Was he going to dress in drag and do the hula next?

Hitsugaya had his arms crossed over his chest and didn't seem to be giving a damn about any of this. Kurotsuchi seemed intrigued and wondered what kind of abilities these foreigners might have. Komamura didn't move or speak, but his ears twitched, the only sign that this news had provoked some kind of response from him. Zaraki was sizing up the two men; the young one looked too scrawny to be worth fighting, but the big guy on the other hand… Oh yeah, Zaraki could see having some _fun_ with him.

Soi Fon spoke first, "Head Captain do you truly believe it is wise to trust these… _foreigners_?"

Stanley flinched at her tone and Diallo remained stoic.

The Head Captain responded, "Given the predicament we now find ourselves in due to Aizen, Captain Fon I do believe it would be wise. We are going to fight against a man who means to upset the balance of the worlds and that can only adversely affect _all_ of us. It would be in our best interest to work together to defeat a common enemy."

Zaraki pointed at the men, "So who the hell are these guys?"

Yamamoto huffed, "Patience Zaraki. May I introduce Captain Diallo Harumi of the Fifth Division of the European Court Guard." Diallo bowed slightly when introduced and the aged man seems to sigh just the slightest when he introduced the next person. "And this is Lieutenant Stanley Marcus Flynn of the Thirteenth Division of the American Court Guard."

The Kuchiki noble raised a thin brow. A thin layer of disbelief coated his cultured voice, "A captain I can understand, but a lieutenant?"

Stanley bristled at the insinuation that his rank meant he wasn't as strong or worthy as the guy next to him. Yamamoto interrupted before the young American could say anything, "I have been assured Captain Kuchiki that Lieutenant Flynn meets the appropriate requirements to be a captain."

"If these men shall be filling two of the empty positions, who will take the third?" Komamura inquired.

Unohana raised her hand and with an amused smile announced, "I have a suggestion."

* * *

 ***I hope it wasn** **'t too bad, please review and I'll post again August 12th.***


	33. Only What You Need to Know

Chapter 28: Only What You Need to Know

 ***I** **'m a week late I know, I know. This is the last chapter of this fic. Thank you to all who read, followed, faved, and reviewed. Now if you'd be so kind as to review one last time?**

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'t own Bleach, just some OCS.***

* * *

Naoko stood in front of the closed door nervously playing with her fingers. Nurses, medics, and Soul Reapers walked past her, paying her no mind which was considerate of them since she stood right in the middle of the hallway and in the way. Nervousness tickled the inside of her stomach and made her breath come up short all because of the other person on the other side of the door.

Her mother.

A person whom Naoko and Uryu had been reassured was recovering after her battle and resting comfortably. That had been two days ago and now she was awake and alright. Naoko was unsure if she even _wanted_ her children to visit her, the Quincy had gone looking for her brother so they could visit together, but gave up after a few frustrating hours trying to find him in the gilded labyrinth called Seireitei.

"Do you need help Miss?"

Naoko jumped and whirled around to see a fairly attractive young man standing beside her with a look of mild curiosity and concern on his fair features. His dark brown hair fell across his forehead when he tilted his head.

"Uh no not really… I just, uh can't decide if I want to go in or not," Naoko finished lamely.

"Oh, I see." He looked at the door, then looked at her. "Here, let me help you decide."

Before Naoko could stop him, he loudly knocked on the door and walked quickly down the hallway.

"Wh-What the hell, man? !" Naoko spluttered.

The Soul Reaper had merely shot her a smile over his shoulder and waved, "Good luck."

She stared at his retreating form, dumbfounded until she heard someone on the other side of the door bidding her to come in. Naoko stared at the door with wide almost fearful blue eyes as though she were gazing at the foreboding gates of hell and not a simple door. _Don_ _'t be silly, it's just a door_. She chastised herself. _Go on and open it._ With a (not) shaking hand, she reached out pulled the door open.

Sakura sat up in bed, leaning against a few plump pillows with an open book in her lap. The soft afternoon sunlight that shone through the window by her bed cast her in an almost angelic light. Dressed in a clean white yukata and with her silky blue-black hair framing her fair face angelic wasn't that far off an apt description. The woman looked at Naoko with surprise that the girl was sure mirrored her own. Naoko's mouth goes dry and any words she had planned on saying shriveled up like plants dead from thirst.

"Naoko? What is it?" Sakura's voice is gentle and soothing like cool water running over a burn.

"I… wanted to see if you were okay," she said meekly.

The older woman blinked and then smiled, feeling touched by her daughter's concern. "I'm doing better, a bit tired and sore still, but better. What about you? Are you alright? How's your brother?"

 _She really does sound like a mom_. The teen thought fondly. "I'm okay and I think Brother is too, though I haven't seen him in a while."

"Ah… that's good to hear. Do you need something?"

Naoko felt awkward and horribly out of place suddenly, she gripped her arm with one hand and took a steadying breath. "I… I wanted to have some questions answered."

Sakura expected this, after all the life-changing revelations and excitement the Bounts drummed up had died down, her children would have questions they would want answers to. Hopefully these would be questions she could answer without breaking the fragile connection she had with them. "Whatever it is, I'll try and answer them."

That agreement gave Naoko a bit of reassurance which she turned into courage, "Were you always planning on separating Brother and me? Did you not want one of us? Did you not want… me?"

Naoko's softly spoken question elicited a severe pain in Sakura's heart. How could her daughter possibly think she was unwanted by her mother? _Damn it Ryuken. Why did you separate them? Was the idea of taking care of two children really that daunting for you?_ Not for the first time Sakura regretted dying.

"Sweetheart," Sakura reached out for her daughter's hand who, after a few seconds gave it to her and sat on the bed. "I never, ever wanted you and your brother taken away from each other. I don't know why your father chose to do that or why your grandparents went with it, but… if I had been alive, I would never have let that happen."

A flash of anger gripped Naoko, _But you weren_ _'t alive. You died. You died and left us._

Her mother continued, "I love you both so, so much. I always have and I always will. I know that might not mean much coming from someone who's basically a stranger, but I hope in time you'll see the truth in it."

Naoko did not know what to say so she silently nodded. After a few seconds she asked another question, "How… how did you die?"

Sakura blinked and balked for a second at the inquiry, people didn't usually talk about how they died either because they did not remember or did not want to drudge up the painful memory of their demise. But she felt her children had a right to know, that and Sakura felt she needed to reexamine that night after what she learned from Kariya.

When her mother didn't answer Naoko feared she may have offended her and quickly amended, "I know it doesn't make any difference knowing how you died or not and you don't have to tell me. I'm just… curious."

The older woman smiled lightly and patted her daughter's hand, "All you need to know is I'm here in the afterlife now."

"Kariya said he killed you."

"Yes, he did. I don't know why," ( _Not a lie, not at all_ ) "I may merely been at the wrong place at the wrong time. But what's happened, has happened and there's no point in dwelling on it." _I don_ _'t want Naoko and Uryu to blame themselves for my death. It wasn't their fault, they were just babies. It wasn't their fault._

Something the Bount had told her and Uryu tickled the edges of Naoko's mind, something about them being related to her death… Naoko swatted the idea away like an annoying gnat, her mother was right and what has happened has happened.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened and Unohana's head popped into view. "Do forgive my intrusion, but I was wondering if I may speak with you privately Sakura?"

"Oh, of course Captain," she then looked at her daughter.

Naoko knew how to take a hint and rose from the bed, "I guess I'll talk to you later, Mom."

The young Quincy dipped her head in a respectful nod to Unohana when she walked past her. The captain in turn smiled benignly at the girl and once they were alone she turned to her subordinate.

"She's a lovely girl and the spitting image of you."

Sakura smiled fondly and then remembered that her superior wanted to speak with her, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Unohana's smile took on a gleeful and mischievous appearance.

* * *

The Eleventh Division, being a combat-orientated group, had many training yards of varying sizes. Yumichika was lucky to snag a small training space for himself and went to work methodically slashing at imaginary enemies. His fight against the Bount that controlled shadows was deplorable and he felt thankful that Ikkaku hadn't been there to see it. Yumichika was a fifth seat with lieutenant-level strength even after keeping his true potential hidden and he had almost been killed if that girl hadn't intervened.

His movements slowed as his thoughts wandered to her. There was an undeniable grace and assurance to her movements as if wielding a sword was natural for her. But that wasn't all he recalled, the memory of the deep blue of her eyes stood out in his mind's eye.

 _You barely know the girl and you_ _'re already smitten with her,_ Rui'iro Kujaku's haughty voice filtered through the Soul Reaper's mind.

Yumichika's brow twitched and he glared peevishly at his sword, _I_ _'m not smitten with her. It's just… not often I meet someone with her kind of beauty_. A sweet-looking face with iron strength behind it.

 _I will admit her eyes were the most fetching shade of blue,_ he conceded.

The topic of their discussion made her appearance at the edge of the training ground. Naoko had been wandering around after her talk with her mother, lost in her thoughts and not caring where her feet took her. So when she finally pulled her head up from her thoughts and found herself back in the Eleventh Division and just a few paces from certain Soul Reaper she kept crossing paths with she was a little shocked. He was just standing there with his purple-hilted sword in hand and looked to be glaring at the weapon.

She didn't know if she should leave or not, was it considered rude to interrupt a conversation between a Soul Reaper and their sword? Yumichika then noticed she was there, Naoko sheepishly waved and smiled at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I was just walking through and…" she shrugged.

Yumichika straightened up and slid his sword into its scabbard, "It's quite alright, and I was done training for the morning. You're Naoko, correct? The Lieutenant's new friend?"

The teen nodded, "Yeah I am. And you're Yumichika, right?"

He nodded and she pointed at his sword, "That's one hell of a sword you have there."

Yumichika lightly chuckled, "I suppose you would know considering you had firsthand experience wielding it."

The Quincy's cheeks turned rosy, "I deeply apologize for using your weapon without your permission like that. It's just… I didn't have anything on hand and…"

"Think nothing of it," he assured her. "If you hadn't grabbed my sword I might not even _be_ here. Thank you for saving me."

Her cheeks shifted from pink closer to red, "You're welcome. You know I'm pretty unfamiliar with this place, think you could give me a tour?"

"For a beautiful young lady like you? I'd be happy to."

* * *

The return home was uneventful, save for an irate grandmother waiting at the Urahara Shop for her wayward grandchildren. After a stern lecture that culminated to Naoko being grounded for the rest of the month the group headed for their respective abodes. Instead of returning to his empty home Uryu went to his grandmother's, who after lecturing him on the dangerous stunt he and his sister committed, was welcome to visit or stay with them whenever he liked. Naoko found him sitting on the deck that overlooked the backyard.

"You look like you're thinking about the meaning of life. Figure it out yet?" She asked quietly so as not to startle him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "It's not life I'm trying to figure out."

Naoko knew what he meant. The bangle that temporarily restored his powers was gone and he was back to being his powerless self. "I wonder if Mom could've helped you figure something out."

The idea of telling his mother he lost his powers and how made Uryu cringe. It was bad enough that their father saw him as a disappointment he did not want to risk his mother viewing him that way too. "I don't think she would have any more of a clue to help me than we do."

"Grandma has some books on the Quincy, maybe there's something in there that could help," she suggested.

Uryu looked up at her, "Why are you so interested in helping me?"

His sister looked at him with some surprise, "Because that's what family does. We help each other."

"And you're going to help me?"

Naoko smiled with confidence, "In any way I can, just as I know you would help me. By the way how did you lose your powers?" She waited, but when an answer didn't seem forthcoming, she sighed, "Look I can't help you unless I know all the details. The how might be relevant in figuring out how to get your powers back."

Uryu took a deep breath and explained in a clipped tone, "I… fought against a captain when we infiltrated Soul Society to save Rukia from being unjustly executed. In order to win I had to sacrifice my powers."

She blinked at him and while dozens of questions were popping up in her head, but refrained from voicing any of them. There was a challenging look in her brother's eyes as if daring her to ask anything more.

Instead she said, "Okay then. That's… that's all I wanted to know. Now we can focus on how to get them back."

Uryu found that her confidence on such an endeavor contagious. Maybe… with help he could get his powers back. What did he have left to lose, after all? _I lost my powers, but I gained a sister who is willing to help me get them back_. _We_ _'ll work together like a brother and sister are meant to._

* * *

 ***Done. I** **'m sorry if it's poor quality, but I really tried to make the last chapter here good. (At least it is better than the ending to** _ **Bleach**_ _ **…**_ **) I** **'ll be working and going to school so I don't know if/when I'll find time to write the chapters for the sequel. I also want to try and write stories for other fandoms (*cough*StarTrek*cough*) and some personal projects. Thank you for reading this story and an even bigger thank you to those who commented. Any loose threads that weren't tied up here will be in the sequel, I assure you.**

 **Enjoy the rest of summer and good luck to those of you going to school this year.***


End file.
